


Mortal Moon

by BooknerdMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, And Probably Never Will Be Able To, Author Still Can't Tag, Aziraphale (Good Omens) cameo, Blow Jobs, But He's Rescued Before Anything Really Bad Happens, Dirty Talk, F/M, Felching, Fluff, Future Threesome, Hints of Non-con, I don't even know anymore, Kind of Slavery, M/M, Masturbation, Misuse of the Magical Government (Damn You Fudge), Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-consensual Collar Use, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Probable Cliches, Rimming, Schmoop, Some angst, Unsafe Sex, consensual voyeurism, m/m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt over at the Mortal Moon website. </p>
<p>After the defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry enacts a new set of laws that state that all dark creatures must have an owner. With Lucius Malfoy after Remus, how is Harry going to protect him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Mortal Moon**

_Started: February 17, 2009_

“In order to keep the public safe,” Minister Fudge spoke, his voice magnified with a spell so that everyone assembled could hear him. Behind him he was flanked by Delores Umbridge on the left; her frog-like face a grimace of excitement; and on his right stood Percy Weasley; red hair parted perfectly and horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the light. “It has been decided by the Ministry that all dark creatures are required, by new laws, to now have owners.”

Buried within the crowd Harry Potter balked, his eyes wide with horror behind his glasses. Next to him Hermione Granger breathed in sharply through her nose before gritting her teeth in anger. Behind Fudge, Umbridge smirked. 

The Minister continued to speak. “With the registry lists of the creatures, we will begin to assign them to responsible adult parties. I know that some of you will be resistant to the idea of housing a dangerous creature in your home, but with your help we will be able to prevent the rise of the next He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” There were murmurs of agreement throughout the crowd and Harry shook his head in disbelief; were these people so brainwashed by the government that they believed the enslavement “dark creatures” was a way to prevent a new Voldemort from coming into power? In Harry’s eyes, these new laws would just speed up the process. 

“If,” Fudge started again and the crowd went silent, “there is an animal that you personally know and would like to take responsibility of them, the Ministry will consider bids, which of course will work like typical auctions; if there is more than one bid, the highest amount offered will win. 

“Any questions about this process can be directed to my associate, Mr. Percy Weasley.” Percy swelled with pride, a smug look on his face. “Thank you for your time.” Fudge smiled, cancelled the Sonorous charm, and stepped away from the podium. 

“Call Sirius,” Hermione muttered out of the side of her mouth. Harry nodded and swept away. 

\--

\--

“WHAT?!” Sirius Black’s usually playful countenance was contorted into a mask of rage, his grey eyes loosing the shadow that they carried from Azkaban as they swirled and burned with fury. 

Harry nodded, glancing around and backing himself deeper into the shadowy corner he was standing in, raising the mirror closer to his face. “He said that all dark creatures need an owner, and that if we know one that we want to be in charge of we can bid on them.” 

“The Ministry is obviously trying to raise money,” Sirius muttered with disdain. 

“They must need it for restoration,” Harry replied; before he had killed Voldemort a short few months ago, he had seen the devastation that had been wreaked upon their world by the dark wizard. He knew how much had to be rebuilt and pieced back together; not just buildings and cities, but also lives. 

Sirius scoffed. “So selling people into slavery is the way to come up with the needed funds? We aren’t in the Dark Ages anymore.” 

“I know,” Harry sighed heavily. He watched as his godfather closed his eyes slowly, as if in pain, before he swallowed heavily. 

“Harry,” Sirius whispered, his voice strained and his eyes still closed. “You know I can’t make a bid for him, not with my trial still pending.” 

“Is there a limit?” Harry interrupted, already knowing what the dark-haired man was going to ask. 

“No limit,” Sirius said firmly. “Spend whatever you need to; just keep him with us.”

Harry nodded. “I promise,” he vowed before deactivating the mirror and sliding it back into his pocket. Making sure that the hood of his cloak was still up and hiding his face, Harry made his way back into the Ministry building. 

\--

\--

The woman behind the desk looked frazzled, her auburn hair escaping her once neat bun in frizzy strands and her face was pinched in an expression of dislike. Hermione lowered the hood of her own cloak when she stepped up to the desk, but Harry kept his raised; it would be better to stay anonymous for as long as he was able to, not wanting to spark the insanity of seeing ‘the-boy-who-lived-to-save-us-all’ that usually accompanied his appearance. 

“Yes?” the woman practically snarled. Hermione bristled, but kept her comments to herself. 

“We’d like to make a bid on a werewolf,” Hermione ground out. Harry could feel her trembling with anger beside him at having to say the words; Hermione was nothing if not a fighter for equal rights and to have to place money for a human being was something that did not sit right with her. 

“Which one?” the receptionist, whose name plate read Beatrice, asked. 

“Remus Lupin,” Hermione answered. 

“Popular animal,” Beatrice sniffed. Harry held back a growl and his bushy haired companion’s hand twitched as if to reach for her wand. “He’s already had a bid placed on him, for an exceptional amount.” 

“Whatever it is we’ll raise it,” Harry spoke, his heart thudding dangerously in his chest. He had promised Sirius that he would make sure Remus stayed with them; with the close of the war the members of the Order of the Phoenix that would have been able to help had been killed. The Weasleys needed their money to rebuild their own lives, Kingsley couldn’t risk his auror position, and before the trial that would clear his name Sirius could do nothing but offer Harry all the money in his vault to secure Remus’ life. 

Beatrice laughed mockingly. “I doubt that you two ruffians would be able to outbid Lucius Malfoy.” 

“Malfoy?” Harry whispered, shocked. Why would Lucius Malfoy want Remus? 

“Hmm,” Beatrice confirmed, pulling a file from a drawer. “He came in here right after the Minister’s address and bid for Lupin. His son was with him.” Here she sighed dreamily. “They’re both such beautiful men. But yes, they both came in and Mr. Malfoy placed an astonishing bid; I told him that he didn’t have to spend so much on an animal, but he seemed to anticipate something like this happening.” 

“How much did he bid?” Hermione snapped, loosing all patience and semblance of manners. Beatrice looked affronted, her lips pursing in anger; Harry was reminded of his Aunt Petunia. 

The witch in front of them flipped open the file that she had pulled out, inside of which was a pair of pictures; one showed what Harry assumed was a young Remus Lupin and the other was a photo of him as he looked now. There were also numerous sheets of paper under the pictures and on the opposite side on the once blank folder was scrawled Lucius Malfoy’s name and some numbers. 

“Mr. Malfoy bid 2500 galleons on the werewolf Lupin,” Beatrice snipped. 

“2500 galleons . . .” Harry breathed, stunned. Although, to some, 2500 galleons might not have been considered a lot, when it was spent on a bid for a dark creature it was an extraordinary amount. What had made Malfoy bid so much? 

The door behind Harry opened and he and Hermione turned to look as Draco Malfoy strolled casually through the door. He smirked when his eyes landed on Hermione. “Well, well,” he drawled, “if it isn’t Granger.” His eyes flicked over to Harry. “Which means Potter must be under that hood.” 

Beatrice choked behind him and Harry rolled his eyes, pushing his hood back and exposing his unruly ebony locks. His emerald eyes were narrowed in hatred at the blonde standing in front of him, smoldering behind his glasses. “Why did your father bid on Remus?” 

Draco chuckled, his eyes sparkling with twisted amusement. “I told him to,” he said simply. 

“Why would you do such a thing?” Hermione demanded. Malfoy’s eyes glanced at the girl before turning to lock back onto Harry. 

“I knew that it would drive you crazy,” he whispered, his voice deadly under its silky tone. “Owning something that’s so close to you and you would never be able to do anything about it. I could do whatever. I. Wanted. To him.” 

Harry snarled, his hand plunging into his robe to withdraw his wand. Draco’s own wand was in his hand moments later, both of them ignoring Beatrice’s panicked screams and Hermione’s admonishing commands. 

“Draco,” the Malfoy patriarch said as he suddenly materialized behind his son. “This is not a dignified way for a Malfoy to act.” Draco’s eyes were narrowed, but after a few beats of tense silence he slid his wand away. Harry’s arm lowered, but he kept his wand in his hand. 

Lucius’ piercing eyes focused on the two other teens. “Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger,” he sneered. “What a pleasant surprise.” 

“What are you playing at?” Harry scowled.

“I assure you that I don’t know what you are referring to, Mr. Potter,” Lucius smirked. His long white-blonde hair was tied back with a velvet ribbon, his cloak immaculate and expensive. 

“With Remus!” Harry snapped. His patience was wearing thin and he really didn’t need Lucius Malfoy playing dumb with him. 

“Ah yes, the wolf,” Lucius rumbled. “He always intrigued me when we were at Hogwarts **(1)** , despite the . . . company . . . he kept. After Severus let it slip in your third year that he was a werewolf, despite him being a filthy animal, he became even more interesting. Now I have the chance to own him and satisfy my curiosity.”

Hermione stepped forward, her eyes slits in her anger and her hands fisted at her sides. “Remus is not a possession, he’s a human being!”

“Not according to the law,” Draco said imperiously. “In the eyes of the law Lupin is a possession; just something to be owned.” 

“Don’t speak about Remus that way,” Harry growled. The three teens were startled by Lucius’ sudden sardonic chuckling. 

“How quaint,” the elder Malfoy sneered. “It seems that young Mr. Potter has fallen in love with an animal.” Harry’s mouth dropped, shaking his head slowly in shock. A single blonde eyebrow raised in amusement. “Not something that you were aware of?” 

The emerald-eyed teen’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a few moments before Harry managed to sputter out some words. “Y-you’re wrong, Remus is just a friend.” 

“Of course,” Lucius ridiculed, tipping his head. “Ms. Beatrice.” The receptionist, who had all but been forgotten, started at being addressed. 

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy sir?” she asked. 

The blonde kept his eyes locked with Harry’s as he spoke. “I’m changing my bid,” he said silkily. 

“Would you like to lower it or retract it, sir?” Beatrice questioned. 

“Neither; I’d like to raise it,” Lucius said, baring his teeth in a feral imitation of a grin. Harry’s heart thudded dully in his chest and he shook his head, hoping that this was all just some horrible nightmare his overactive imagination had conjured. “5000 galleons on Lupin.” 

“Mr. Malfoy, isn’t that excessive!?” the redheaded witch gasped, shocked. 

“No, I think the amount is just right,” Lucius murmured. “I’m sure that I will be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter.” With one last smirk the pair of blondes left the office, leaving behind them three stunned people. 

Harry swallowed heavily, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his throat. He wet his lips before he spoke. “What do I do, Hermione?”

“You make a higher bid,” the bushy haired witch answered firmly. “Sirius said any amount and even if we had to offer one million galleons he wouldn’t bat an eyelash; Remus is more important to him than money.” 

“You’re right,” Harry nodded, turning back around to look at Beatrice. She stared at him with wide eyes. “7000 galleons on Remus Lupin; notify me right away if someone offers more.”

“Y-yes, Mr. Potter,” Beatrice stuttered, writing down the amount on Remus’ folder under Hermione’s watchful eye before the two teens rushed out of the room. 

\--

\--

The day the Minister had made his announcement Remus was recovering from the full moon, but he found out about it the next morning. His hands, usually so sure and steady in their movements, trembled as he looked at the headline of the _Prophet_ in the early morning light. 

**Collars for the Creatures?**

  
_After the impassioned speech given by Minister Cornelius Fudge yesterday at the Ministry of Magic (which can be read in last night’s edition of_ The Daily Prophet _), the lists of dangerous creatures that the Ministry has are being used to pair up the creatures with responsible owners. While there is some resistance to the new laws, most of the public is supporting the new ideas, while some even think that the owners of the animals should have more control; in the form of a collar; which is to be worn at all times._  


“Remus,” Sirius breathed, stepping into the kitchen and seeing the tawny haired man shaking at the kitchen table. 

“What is this?” the wolf whispered, his voice unsteady as he turned anguished and confused eyes over to his dark-haired friend. “What speech are they talking about? What . . . what?” The usually composed man was unable to string together a coherent sentence, and his already pale skin seemed translucent as he gasped out meaningless words. 

“Oh Remus,” Sirius murmured, shaking his head sadly as he made his way over to the distressed man. The dark-haired male wrapped his slightly shorter friend in a loving embrace, Remus’ arms limp at his sides for a few beats before reaching up and crushing Sirius against him. 

Sirius ran his fingers through Remus’ soft, grey streaked hair, his own eyes closing as the pain the wolf was feeling seemed to radiate from his being. Remus cleared his throat and stepped away, his hands coming to rest on the man’s biceps as he looked up into Sirius’ eyes. “Please explain what’s going on.” 

The slate eyed man sighed and swallowed heavily. “Yesterday, Fudge made an announcement about some new . . . laws.”

“What do they say?” Remus asked desperately. Sirius’ mouth moved wordlessly and the amber eyed man gave him a quick shake. “Padfoot, what do they say!?” 

“Dark creatures have to have owners,” Sirius whispered. Remus’ eyes closed as if he had been punched in the stomach. 

“We’re doing everything we can to keep you with us,” Sirius spoke again quickly, his hands clenching in the wolf’s cardigan. “Don’t worry; nothing will separate you from us.” 

“How can I not worry?” Remus snorted derisively. “These laws were specifically aimed at werewolves; vampires are reclusive and live in covens away from normal society, no one wants to take in a giant and even if they did they too live far enough away for us to be safe. The only dark creatures that live in polite society are werewolves and this is the perfect way to control us.” 

Sirius was silent, knowing that what Remus said was true. Since the time werewolves had been around, witches and wizards had been looking for any excuse to either kill or somehow bend the wolves to their wills; the destruction of Voldemort and the supposed “protection” of their world was the perfect justification they needed. 

He swallowed. “Harry and I are doing everything we can to keep you with us,” he said softly. 

“How?” Remus asked in disbelief. Sirius could see his pulse pounding frantically in the pale flesh of his slender neck. 

“Fudge said that we can make offers on wolves that we know,” Sirius answered. 

“Offers?” Remus hissed in disgust. “Like we’re pieces of furniture to be auctioned off?” 

“You’d be the most handsome piece of furniture in the room,” Sirius tried to joke with a weak chuckle. When Remus only stared at him with dead eyes Sirius closed his mouth and let his friend pull away from his grasp. “Harry put down 7000 galleons for you.”

Remus’ amber eyes went wide, his face shocked. “Sev . . . seven _thousand_? Why would he waste so much?” 

Sirius’ fists clenched at his sides. “Because Lucius Malfoy wants you, too.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Out of Character moments, I think.

**Chapter Two**

A few days later a brown owl swept through the kitchen window at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. In its talons was a rolled up piece of parchment, bearing the official seal of the Ministry and Magic, and Remus felt like the little bit of breakfast he had been able to choke down was going to come back up and greet the table’s other occupants.

The bird landed easily on Harry’s shoulder, talons digging into his flesh uncomfortably, but the dark haired teen ignored the slight twinge of pain and relieved the owl of its letter. With a quick bite of toast the animal flew back out of the window that it had come in from. 

Sirius and Harry glanced at each other before the younger of the two opened the letter, his eyes skimming over its contents quickly. Sirius licked his lips, eyes flicking back and forth between his long time friend’s nervous countenance and his godson’s pale face. 

“What’s it say?” he finally exploded impatiently. 

“The Minister wants to see me,” Harry explained slowly, his eyes still focused on the letter that he had received. “The bidding war that I’m having with Malfoy has caught his attention.”

“Is that all it says?” Sirius asked, desperate. 

“There’s nothing else,” Harry confirmed. “I’m supposed to meet with him tomorrow morning at nine.” 

“My trial starts at that time,” Sirius whispered, anguished. 

“Which is probably why Fudge set up his meeting with Harry for that time,” Remus said quietly, standing from the table. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in my room.” 

“Remus-,” Harry breathed, watching the older man rush from the room. 

“He needs to be alone,” Sirius said quietly. “We should go over what you should say in the meeting with Fudge.” 

Harry nodded slowly, though his eyes never left the doorway Remus had disappeared from. “Okay.”

\--

\--

Nine A.M. found Harry sitting stiffly in what was probably, under normal circumstances, a comfortable chair in the Minister’s office, his back ramrod straight and his palms sweating with nerves. Sirius had wrestled him into his best set of robes, a beautiful sapphire velvet that his godfather had bought him a few months back (“The only helpful thing that I learned from my father was to always have a set of nice robes on hand, just in case something important comes up last minute”). Underneath the robes was a pair of black slacks, perfectly creased, and a crisp white button down shirt.

The second chair that was situated behind the desk was occupied by Lucius, his white blonde hair pulled back into a flowing ponytail, his dark robes setting off his pale skin. His eyes, usually cold and filled with disdain, were instead filled with satisfaction and dark humor, as if Harry had already lost Remus. Behind Lucius stood Draco, his lips pulled up into his usual smirk as he shot Harry a haughty look. 

Fudge cleared his throat and shuffled through some papers on his desk, signaling the beginning of the meeting. “Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the problem here?” 

“Well, Minister,” Lucius began smoothly before Harry could even open his mouth. “It seems that Mr. Potter and I are competing for ownership of the same werewolf.”

“Ah yes, one Mr. Lupin, is that right?” Fudge muttered, opening a file that was sitting in front of him. Harry recognized it as Remus’ file from the Regulations office. 

“That’s correct,” the elder Malfoy confirmed. 

“Hmm,” Fudge hummed, perusing the papers. His eyes went wide when he saw the amount of galleons Remus had placed upon him and a greedy look entered his beady eyes. Harry shifted nervously and then gulped when the Minister’s gaze landed on him. 

“Mr. Potter,” Fudge started, folding his hands together and laying them across his desk. “Why is it that you are fighting so hard for this werewolf? Surely there are others that would be better suited for the Savior, if you truly wish to own one.”

Harry tried not to roll his eyes at the title and opened his mouth to speak. “Remus is a close friend of mine; he went to school with my parents and has been living me my godfather and I for the last few years,” the young man responded. “I don’t see why he should uproot his life and move in with someone who wouldn’t treat him with respect; I already consider him family, so why shouldn’t he stay with me? Who would treat him better than someone who actually cares for him?” 

Fudge nodded, scratching his head. “So you have a sentimental attachment to this animal. How about you, Mr. Malfoy? Why waste so much money on this werewolf?” 

Lucius cleared his throat before speaking. “Although Mr. Potter’s reasons for wanting Lupin are quite . . . quaint,” he sneered and Harry bristled, his green eyes narrowing in anger as Malfoy continued speaking, “the laws that you have enacted, Minister, are for the safety of the wizarding community. Mr. Potter has already said that he considers Lupin to be family and because of this he won’t take the proper precautions needed when dealing with werewolves. Lupin would be allowed to wander in public and will continue to be a threat in Potter’s care; I feel that I am the only one that will be able to handle this particular wolf.” 

Harry’s hands clenched into fists, his heart thudding painfully in his chest and fear beginning to rise within his being. Fudge couldn’t truly be falling for this gibberish, could he? 

“Yes,” Fudge nodded slowly. “These laws were created to keep the public safe. Although I’m moved by your desire, Mr. Potter, I feel that Mr. Malfoy would be the more responsible party.”

“Minister!” Harry tried to protest, but Fudge held up a hand to stop him. 

“For the time being, Mr. Potter,” Fudge said with finality. “We shall have a trial period, where Lupin will go with the Malfoys. If, in time, you can convince me that you will be better suited to possess Lupin, we will meet again and discuss the matter.” 

“Shouldn’t there be a time limit for me to convince you?” Harry asked, desperate for the shortest amount of time so that he could get Remus out of the Malfoys clutches. 

“Yes, I think that would be appropriate,” Fudge approved with a smile; Harry wanted to punch it off of his face. “You have one month and then we will meet again, unless something urgent should come up with the situation.” The Minister pulled a sheet from Remus’ file and a quill from the ink well on his desk. Harry trembled as the _scritch-scratch_ of the tool on the parchment filled the room, the sound proof that Harry had lost and that Fudge was now signing away Remus’ life. 

Draco smirked at the pale, terrified face in the other chair, his insides dancing with glee. With the destruction of Voldemort and the discovery that his father was a Death Eater (which Lucius had, of course, wriggled out of) Potter had almost destroyed the blonde’s world. So, in turn, Draco would make sure that he destroyed Potter’s. 

Lucius himself was filled with victory, and although he kept his face a blank mask, he was having a difficult time trying to keep his own smirk at bay. Behind him he could feel Draco thrumming with anticipation and triumph, and Lucius held back his dark chuckle at his son’s happiness. 

“Here we are,” Fudge said, signing the bottom of the document in a flurry. He slid both the parchment and the quill over to Lucius, who glanced at the contents, nodded in satisfaction and then signed the bottom next to Fudge’s signature. The contract glowed orange, rolled itself into a scroll, and then disappeared soundlessly. 

“Mr. Malfoy, Lupin will be escorted to your home by aurors within the hour,” Fudge said with a smile, standing when Lucius rose from his chair. 

“Thank you, Minister. When I have him in my possession I will be sure to send you the galleons,” Lucius nodded. 

“Thank you, Sir,” the Minister simpered. With a final raised eyebrow and a smirk in Harry’s direction the two blondes left the office, leaving Harry to feel crushed and despondent.

\--

\--

“With the new evidence that we now have available to us, including the testimony, under Veritaserum, by the once thought to be deceased Peter Pettigrew, I hereby pronounce you a free man, clear of all charges. You are free to go, Mr. Black.”

Sirius’ eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he stood from the chair that he had been seated in. Around him was chaos, reporters shouted questions and asking for interviews while photographers snapped pictures. Sirius ignored all of those around him, nodding to the panel of wizards in front of him before turning his gaze out into the audience. 

They grey-eyed man scanned the benches in the room for any sign of his godson, but instead of seeing green eyes and black hair, Sirius saw brown eyes and bushy brown curls. Hermione stood on the highest level of seats in the very back, her hands folded and resting in front of her. Sirius waved and made his way over to her. 

“Congratulations, Sirius,” she smiled lightly. Sirius beamed, feeling lighter than he had in a very long time. 

“Thank you, Hermione. Is Harry out of the meeting with Fudge?” Sirius asked. Hermione nodded slowly, hesitantly, and Sirius felt the first spikes of fear begin to stab at his heart. “Where is he?” he whispered. 

“Harry’s at the house,” she said quietly. 

Sirius’ hands began to tremble, his throat clogging with tears. “And Remus?” 

The world around the dark-haired man shattered into a trillion pieces as she shook her head slowly from side to side. “He’s with the Malfoys.”

\--

\--

As soon as the fireplace spat Sirius out he was running up the stairs, his boots creating heavy footfalls that seemed to shake the entire house. Sirius knew that if the portrait of his harpy mother hadn’t been skillfully removed by Remus a few months earlier, the old bat would have started shrieking. The thought made the former Gryffindor’s heart clench and he hastened his steps.

Throwing open the door to Remus’ room Sirius’ worst fears were confirmed. The room was immaculate as always, but the little touches that made the room Remus’ – a stack of books on the nightstand, all started and in various stages of completion, picture frames on the walls, the worn briefcase on the desk and the clothes for the next day laid on the chair – were all gone. Only the lingering scent of mint tea and Earth clung to the room. 

“No,” Sirius whispered, collapsing to his knees. Harry; who was curled up on the neatly made bed and sobbing into the pillow he was clutching to his chest; peered at his godfather with red rimmed eyes. “He can’t be gone,” Sirius moaned pitifully. 

“I’m so sorry, Sirius,” Harry choked out. “This is all my fault.” 

“No,” Sirius snapped vehemently, shaking his head. “Don’t you dare blame this on yourself; the only people at fault here are Fudge and Malfoy.”

Harry sat up slowly, reaching a hand out towards the fallen man. Sirius stood shakily, knees threatening to give out any moment, and made his way over to his godson. They clasped hands, the younger man tugging the older onto the bed and then curling up against his chest. Sirius clutched Harry against him, running both hands through soft, unruly locks and doing nothing to stop the tears that were skidding down his own cheeks. Harry’s quiet sobs filled the silence of the room. 

“I should have done better at the meeting,” the smaller of the two whispered. “I should have done something, _anything_.”

“Shh,” Sirius soothed. “I’m sure that you did everything that you could. I just wish that I could have gone with you.” 

Harry let out a bitter laugh as he nodded. “You wouldn’t have just sat there and practically given Remus to the Malfoys yourself like I did.” 

Sirius chuckled slightly. “I don’t know; you know how I put my foot in my mouth when I’m angry.” Harry hummed slightly and then the two were quiet for awhile, the occasional sniffle escaping both men. 

“We’ll get him back,” Sirius said suddenly, breaking the silence. “We have to.” He shifted and with the move the sound of crinkling parchment startled the two on the bed. 

Harry sat up and moved off of Sirius, giving the older man room to sit up and reach for the paper he had inadvertently landed on. He looked at it curiously, seeing the perfect penmanship of his stolen best friend staring up at him:

_Harry and Sirius_

“What is it?” Harry asked curiously.

“It’s for us, from Remus,” Sirius answered, flipping the letter over and breaking the seal carefully. Harry shifted around so that he was resting on Sirius’ shoulder, the letter easy to read from his position. 

“To the two most important people in my life,” Sirius read quietly.

_To the two most important people in my life,_

_I write this letter knowing that I won’t be able to see either of you when you come home from the Ministry; I know that I will be imprisoned at the Malfoys by the time you read this. As much as I tried to be optimistic about the meeting with Fudge today, you both know that I am a realist (and perhaps a bit of a pessimist at times) and I know that, although Harry is revered and exceptionally important, Fudge is in Lucius Malfoy’s pocket and will always bow to his will._

_Please, don’t either of you blame yourselves for what has happened; in the back of our minds I’m sure that we all knew that one day something was going to happen so that the Ministry could finally have complete control over the wolves. I don’t blame either of you, so please, don’t blame yourselves._

_I don’t know what is going to happen to me at Malfoy Manor, but I can only hope that whatever it is it isn’t too horrible. Although I know that saying this won’t prevent you from doing so, please try not to dwell on the possibilities of what is happening or the what-ifs. I will do whatever I can to keep myself safe._

_Sirius, please take care of yourself . . . please take care of Harry. You are my best friend and gave me so many years of happiness. My memories of our antics together will get me through the hardest times at the manor._

_Harry, you are such a wonderful young man. I cherish everyday that I got to spend with you and I only wish that we could have had more time to spend together so that we could have gotten to know each other even more._

_Please, both of you, don’t make any rash decisions and make sure to watch out for each other. I should have told you both this everyday that we were together, but of course we never realize our mistakes until it’s too late. I love you both so much. I’ll miss you. Take care._

_Yours,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_“We have to get him back,” Harry whispered after he had finished reading the letter. His heart was fluttering from Remus’ words and he wished that he could see the amber eyed man now, take him into his arms and just hold onto him for as long as possible. Although he knew that Remus meant the ‘I love you’ in the platonic way, he couldn’t prevent the tingling rush that accompanied the words._

_“We will,” Sirius said resolutely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you to those of you that left kudos and comments. It really means a lot to all of us authors that put so much time, energy and ourselves into these stories that you take the time to do that. I hope that this chapter was alright and I will put the next one up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

“You know,” Draco started slowly, his silver eyes never leaving the quiet form in front of him, “I’ve always wanted you.”

“I’m quite sure that isn’t true,” Remus muttered in reply. 

Draco chuckled slightly, rolling onto his stomach after shifting so that his head was at the foot of the bed, feet resting underneath the pillows. 

“It isn’t an exaggeration,” the blonde whispered. “And even if it were, you don’t know me well enough to be able to tell.” 

Remus said nothing, merely flipping to the next page in his book. He knew that Draco was just looking for attention and he was determined not to give it to him. 

Draco kept his eyes trained on Remus as he fell silent. He watched the way the former Gryffindor shifted in his chair every few moments; cross his right leg over his left, then switch to cross his left leg over his right, move farther back into the plush cushion of the back of the chair before sitting up straight after a few minutes. His dark eyes, rimmed by long lashes, stayed focused on the book resting against his thigh, pale slim fingers turning the page every few minutes or reaching up to brush a stubborn curl of hair away from his forehead. 

Minutes passed with Draco simply observing and finally Remus, frustrated, sighed and closed his book, turning his face to look at the Malfoy heir. “What is it that you want, Mr. Malfoy?” 

“You,” Draco said simply, a devious smile spreading across his lips. Remus rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation. 

“That’s something that you can’t have,” the wolf stated. 

“Why not?”

“I’m not a bottom,” Remus deadpanned. There were a few moments of stunned silence before Draco’s laugh suddenly rang throughout the room. 

Remus looked over at the boy with surprised eyes; this laugh was genuine, filled with mirth and life and joy, nothing like the usual condescending chuckles that had left Draco’s mouth at school. He couldn’t help but feel a sudden twinge of curiosity about the aristocratic boy lounging on his bed. 

The door to Remus’ new chambers opened and Draco quieted, the amusement that had suffused his face disappearing and being replaced by the look of haughty indifference that usually grace that pointed countenance. 

“Draco,” Lucius drawled when he saw his son sprawled on the bed. “I should have assumed you would be in here.” 

“Hello father,” Draco said, voice very similar to the elder blonde’s, just a tad more nasally, Remus noted. “I was just amusing myself with the wolf’s company.” 

“Of course,” Lucius murmured. “But if you would excuse us, I have some rules that I need to discuss with the animal.” 

“Yes father,” the young man said obediently. He slid into the boots; which had been discarded when he had climbed onto the bed hours earlier; then strode quietly from the room, leaving Remus and Lucius alone. 

Remus was tense. Draco he could handle, even without his wand, but Lucius was another story. The smaller man wished desperately for the comforting presence of his wand that had been stripped from him by aurors, but he was sure by now that it had been snapped in half or hidden somewhere in the Ministry. Despite the fact that he didn’t have his wand, Remus’ hand drifted towards his pocket in the familiar motion. 

Lucius smiled, a sinister look that sent even more fear spiraling into Remus’ belly. “How are you, Remus?” the blonde began in a would be casual tone. It put Remus even more on edge. He could feel the buzz of the wards locking him in, the magic sliding over his skin in unpleasant waves. If Lucius tried anything there would be no way for him to escape the room, but Remus would do everything that he could to protect himself, despite the pain that was sure to follow such actions. 

The blonde’s shark-like smile widened even more when the only response he got from the tawny-haired man was a grasp for his wand. He could see how tense Remus was and his power over someone who, if needed, was so much physically stronger than he delighted him. 

Malfoy made his way over to the bed, sitting pristinely down on the foot, close to the wolf. Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his hands wrapping around his book and clenching nervously. “How are you enjoying your new chambers?” Lucius continued. 

“They’re fine,” Remus said carefully. “Is there something you needed?”

“We need to discuss the rules and regulations of the manor. Although you are a guest here –,”

“Prisoner,” Remus interrupted harshly. “Hostage, captive, inmate, possession; staying here against my will, not willingly staying here.” 

Lucius chuckled and then continued speaking as if Remus hadn’t interjected. “I won’t allow you to just run freely among the property. I will allow you this room and a cellar for the full moon.” 

“Fine,” Remus said curtly with a sharp nod. “If I am allowed this room then I’d like you to leave; I have some reading I’d like to finish.

The blonde stood slowly and stepped over to Remus, towering over the former Gryffindor still seated in the chair. Remus tensed, wary of the other man’s close proximity. 

Reaching out, Lucius trailed spidery fingers across the pale flesh of Remus’ cheek, gliding his touch down to the soft, supple skin of the amber eyed man’s neck. Remus flinched harshly and gritted his teeth. “You were a rare beauty when we were at Hogwarts,” the blonde whispered. “To finally own you after so many years is an event worth celebrating.” 

Remus stared up at Lucius. He remembered his time at the magical school, remembered that when he had been a first year Lucius had already been in his seventh and final year of schooling. The younger man could clearly recall the fear that the blonde had instilled in nearly all of the other students at the school. 

A darkly amused smirk spread across Remus’ lips slowly. “I didn’t realize that you had pedophiliac tendencies, Lucius,” the wolf nearly purred. 

A faint laugh escaped the blonde as he brushed his fingers against the soft strands of hair at the base of Remus’ neck, his digits sliding up to twine in the grey flecked locks. “You always were quick witted and silver tongued,” Lucius breathed. “You would have done well in Slytherin.” 

Remus finally slapped Lucius’ hand away from his person, eyes narrowed in hate. “Wolves don’t care for snakes,” he snarled. 

“Usually the feeling is mutual,” Lucius hissed, sudden anger flaring up in his eyes. He turned and strode for the door, calling over his shoulder as he left, “I’ll be back later with your collar.” 

Tears pooled in Remus’ eyes as the door slammed shut.

\--

\--

Harry sighed heavily, his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders hunched as he curled in on himself. He was standing next to the window, staring up at the moon which sat heavy and full amidst wispy clouds. It was the first full moon since Remus was taken from the house and both Harry and Sirius were worried.

Of course, Harry showed his worry in a more productive way than his godfather; he was in the house brooding, while Sirius had stormed out at moonrise to get sloshed. 

The young man turned his head to look at the fire as it blazed to life, the jade flames spitting out Sirius and, Harry was startled to see, Bill Weasley. He stepped away from his resting place and over to the redhead, who was talking softly to his inebriated godfather and trying to get him to stand on his own. 

“Bill,” Harry called gently. The redhead turned to look at the younger man and gave him a surprisingly bright smile, considering the bundle in his arms. 

“Hello there, Harry. I’m sorry to barge in like this, but I didn’t want Sirius to try and apparate and splinch himself.” 

“Its fine,” Harry assured, shaking his head and taking his place on Sirius’ other side, throwing the other man’s arm around his shoulders. He grunted under Sirius’ weight. “You’re welcome here anytime,” he finished, wrapping an arm around the animagus’ waist. Sirius grunted as he was jostled, opening his eyes blearily to stare at Harry from the corner of his eye. 

“Harry,” he whispered. Harry turned to look at him. The storm colored eyes, merely slits in Sirius’ sallow face, were bloodshot but filled with immense pain. Harry gave him a sad, understanding smile. 

“Come on; let’s get you up to bed,” Harry whispered. Sirius inclined his head slightly, his eyes already closing again, before the three made their way shakily over to the staircase. Bill pulled his wand from his pocket when they reached the first step and, with a practiced flick of the wood, had Sirius levitating up the stairs, the older man clutching Harry’s hand in his to brace himself against the disorienting feeling. 

Carefully and methodically the two younger men got Sirius to his room, stripped him of his smoke smelling clothes, wrestled him into a pair of pajama pants, and settled him onto his stomach. Sirius sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around the pillow that his head was resting on and peering over at the two that had helped him. “Thank you,” he croaked. Bill gave a small smile as he set a wastebasket on the floor next to the bed, within easy reach. 

“Get some sleep, Sirius,” Harry whispered, brushing the now stringy hair away from his godfather’s face and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’ll check if we have any hangover potions.” 

“Goodnight Sirius,” Bill called gently. Sirius murmured softly and the two other males left the room. 

Harry collapsed back onto the door as it closed, his eyes sliding shut and his face pinched with stress. Bill gazed at him worriedly.

“Tea?” Harry asked, opening his eyes and focusing on the redhead in front of him. 

Bill nodded. “Tea sounds great.”

\--

\--

Remus groaned softly, his eyes struggling to flutter open. The moon last night had been rough, even with the Wolfsbane potion that had surprisingly been provided for him. Moony had missed Padfoot, missed the way the two of them ran around and romped together in the cellar at Grimmauld. The wolf had also missed the comforting scent of Harry that permeated throughout the house.

The stone beneath him was hard and unforgiving, even more so in his punished body. The cellar was drafty and cold and Remus’ body shivered desperately to generate warmth, even as the movement fatigued the man even more. He wondered if the door was unlocked and if he had enough energy to stumble his way back to his room. 

He forced himself into a sitting position, his actions slow and jerky and taking much longer than usual. For the moment he gave up on opening his eyes, knowing that soon the nausea would hit and he would just have to close them again. His bones popped and moaned in protest to his movement, but he did his best to ignore the pain and felt around blindly for a blanket to cover his nudity. Maybe once he was a bit warmer he could get some more sleep before trying to head back to his room. 

Remus cringed when he heard the door open, wondering who it was that had come into the room. He could only assume that it was one of the male members of the Malfoy family; in his few weeks since he had been at the Manor he had yet to see the lady of the house, not that he really wanted to. And he also knew that any of the house elves would have just popped in, not bothering to use the door; he could only wonder which Malfoy was seeing him in all his unclothed glory. 

Shoes thudded against the stone floor and Remus kept his eyes closed and his face turned away from the person. A rustling sounded before a warm, thick blanket was draped across Remus’ shoulders. The tawny haired man sighed in bliss as the fabric warded off the chill of the cellar, reaching up to slowly bring the blanket tighter around him. 

“Thank you, Draco,” he said quietly.

“Of course,” the blonde replied, kneeling down next to his former professor and gently brushing stray strands of hair from his tired face. Despite himself, Remus couldn’t help but lean into the touch; one of the things that he was missing the most were the casual touches that he shared with Sirius and Harry. Draco was offering comfort in his soft caress and Remus was hungry for it. 

“Father’s away today for business at the Ministry,” Draco explained quietly. Remus was grateful for his lack of volume; his head was throbbing in response to his transformation and loud noise would have only aggravated the pain and aggravated him. 

“Obtaining another werewolf?” Remus asked dryly. Draco snickered. 

“I doubt it,” the blonde answered. “Should I help you to your room?” 

Remus sighed heavily and finally opened his eyes, looking over at the silver eyed young man kneeling next to him. Draco looked much the same that he had when Remus had taught him in his third year, but here, when it was just the two of them, Remus liked to think that he saw the true Draco; compassionate and helpful and curious and full of life; instead of the façade that everyone else saw. 

The time that Remus had been at the Manor had been spent mostly with Draco. The young heir would always venture down to Remus’ chamber, sitting on the bed and, for the first few days, mostly spending his time in silence since Remus wouldn’t talk to him. After the first week of this, the former professor had finally giving up on just ignoring the boy and hoping he would leave him alone; it obviously wasn’t going to work; and set about trying to get to know the boy. 

Another sigh escaped through Remus’ lips. “I don’t know if I can make it,” he admitted, slightly ashamed. 

A lazy smile slid across Draco’s lips. “I’ll be there to help you,” he soothed. 

Remus couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you sure your helping isn’t code for needless groping?” 

Draco’s smile changed into a smirk. “Only here a few weeks and already you know me so well.” He adjusted his stance, sliding one arm around Remus’ broad shoulders and placing the other one on his hip. 

“Well,” Remus grunted as he struggled to stand. The muscles in his thighs quivered and he clutched at Draco tightly, hoping that he wouldn’t bring both of them down if his body decided to give out on him. “There isn’t much that goes through that head of yours.”

“Just you,” Draco confirmed, his slightly strained voice taking away from the statement somewhat. 

Remus had also learned that, for some reason, Draco had taken quite a fancy to him. When the blonde had told him, quite hesitantly, that he was the one that made his father bid on him (he obviously didn’t know about Lucius’ odd fascination with the amber eyed man and Remus wasn’t about to tell him), it had all made sense Remus; Draco had asked his father so that he could get closer to his former professor. Remus was both flattered and a bit confused. 

The two slowly made their way from the cellar and once passed the buzzing wards Draco pulled his wand and carefully levitated Remus towards his quarters.

\--

\--

Bill looked from the _Prophet_ as Sirius stumbled into the kitchen, a robe pulled sloppily over his body, his chest still bare and peeking through the lapels. The dark-haired man stumbled over to the table and collapsed into a chair, wincing as the movement jarred him and made his head throb even more.

Harry breezed over, placing a large mug of black coffee in front of his godfather. “We don’t have any hangover potion and I sent an owl to the apothecary, but I don’t know how long it’s going to take for them to respond. You might have to make do with coffee and aspirin.” Sirius merely grunted and wrapped his hands around the coffee, the warmth seeping into his slightly chilled hands. 

The youngest of the three men went back to preparing breakfast, the smell of sizzling bacon sending Sirius’ stomach reeling in protest. He groaned and dropped his head onto the table, Bill gazing at him in sympathy. 

Harry had informed the redhead of what had happened with Remus and the Malfoys, the story shocking Bill. He could easily understand why Sirius had left to get a few drinks last night. 

“Bill,” Sirius murmured, startling the redhead from his thoughts. Blue eyes wheeled around to look at the hung over man, curious. “Thank you . . .” 

Bill smiled, reaching over and placing a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder. “Of course, just don’t let it happen too often,” he said jokingly. Sirius shot him a pained smile before lifting the mug to his lips and taking a large gulp of coffee. 

“He won’t,” Harry insisted, setting a large plate of food in front of Bill and two slices of lightly buttered toast in front of Sirius. “Next time it does I won’t be as nice.” Emerald eyes were hard, framed by long lashes, and Sirius nodded slowly. Harry eyes narrowed as if he didn’t believe the man, but then swept away back to the stove to dish out his own breakfast. 

Their guest cleared his throat nervously. “When do you meet with the Minister again, Harry?” 

“Sometime next week, I hope,” Harry answered, taking his seat at the table. “But you never know what Fudge is going to do.” Sirius growled in agreement. 

“He might push it back, just to please Malfoy,” the Marauder spat angrily. Bill said nothing because he knew that there was a strong possibility that it could happen. 

“We’ll just have to see what happens,” Harry whispered. The rest of breakfast was spent in a heavy silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos greatly loved. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** : This chapter contains someone being drugged against their will. The scene is the very last part of the chapter, so if it makes you uncomfortable, please skip it.
> 
> But, as an upside, some Remus/Draco in this chapter.

**Chapter Four**

As suspected, Fudge pushed the meeting with Harry back a few days, _“a week at most, Mr. Potter”_ and Sirius burned with rage when the young man received the owl. Harry was angry, but at the same time almost relieved; the extra days gave he and Sirius more time to come up with a plan of attack.

The days passed, Harry anxiously waiting for the next owl from the Minister, but it didn’t come. A week passed. Then another. And another. Soon, Remus had been gone for two months, all of Harry’s owls to Fudge had been ignored, and he and Sirius were no closer to getting Remus back than they had been at the beginning. 

Harry had also realized that what Lucius Malfoy had said back on the day when Fudge had made his speech, about Harry being in love with Remus, was absolutely true. After recognizing this fact it made Remus being trapped in Malfoy Manor even worse than it had been the day before. 

The second full moon since Remus’ leaving came and with it Bill Weasley appeared, holding up Sirius, who was in another drunken stupor. Harry pushed himself away from moon gazing with a heavy sigh and made his way over to his friend.

\--

\--

Draco ran the tips of his fingers across the soft leather of the collar that sat snugly around Remus’ throat, the dark color a sharp contrast to Remus’ milky skin. The blonde could feel the tingle of magic emanating from the accessory and he sighed, turning his eyes to look up at Remus. The amber eyed man was lying on his back on the bed in his chambers, his eyes half way closed and his chest rising and falling steadily, one arm wrapped around Draco’s waist as the blonde curled against him.

“I wish I could take it off of you,” Draco whispered, sliding his palm to rest against the side of Remus’ neck, his thumb brushing the underside of his jaw. A pleasant shiver rippled across Remus’ body and he sighed softly. 

“I wish you could too,” he said gently. Draco said nothing, his lips trailing across Remus’ clothed shoulder, his hand slipping down from his neck to fiddle with the hem of the man’s shirt. After a moment, cool fingers slipped beneath the fabric with a feathery touch, feeling smooth skin and rough scars as they made their way up to run across Remus’ collarbone. 

Remus shifted, allowing the blonde to push the shirt up from his body and bunch underneath his armpits. The tawny haired man knew that he shouldn’t be doing this; shouldn’t be encouraging Draco’s affections when he knew that he wasn’t interested in pursuing a relationship with the blonde; but he couldn’t help but crave the touch and affection Draco showered him with. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was selfish, but he couldn’t help but give in. 

Draco’s fingers trailed down to play with dusky nipples and Remus shuddered, his breath hitching and catching slightly in his throat. The blonde curled against him, nearly purring in pleasure and pressed closer, sliding one leg to rest between Remus’; his erection was easily felt against Remus’ hip. The blonde shifted, lifting up onto his elbow so that he was hovering slightly over the Gryffindor, his silver eyes hungrily running over the body below him. His hand abandoned Remus’ nipples, instead cupping a cheek slightly rough with stubble as he leaned carefully forward, hot breath fanning across Remus’ lips. 

Before Draco could press their lips together Remus turned his head slightly away, the blonde’s lips settling on his cheek instead of his lips. “Draco, no,” he whispered. 

“Please Remus,” Draco breathed, pulling Remus’ face back towards him. “Just one kiss.” 

“No,” Remus said, his tone stern. “It’s not appropriate.” 

“Appropriate?” Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. Remus sighed and shifted the blonde off of him before rising from the bed. Draco sat up and kept his gaze on the other man. “Why won’t you let me kiss you?”

“Its-,” Remus began, but cut himself off, closing his mouth and turning his body away from the male on the bed. He could feel Draco’s calculating eyes on his back, could picture the way the grey orbs were narrowed in thought with blonde brows furrowed above them. 

“It’s not important,” the wolf finally finished. 

Draco said nothing for a few minutes, but he felt his heart clench in his chest. “Who has your heart?” he whispered, voice pained. Remus jerked, his amber eyes wide with surprise. 

“Draco . . .” he murmured. 

“Tell me,” the blonde insisted, fisting his hands in the duvet he was sitting on. 

Remus swallowed heavily, his eyes flicking away as if in guilt. A few minutes of tense silence filled the room and just as Draco opened his mouth to demand the name once more, Remus answered. 

“Harry,” he breathed. 

Draco’s body shuddered as if in pain, an ugly look twisting his features. “Potter,” he spat, the name leaving a bad taste in his mouth. “Of course, I should have known it was Potter. It’s _always_ Potter.” 

“Draco-,”

“I’ll be back later,” the blonde interjected, shoving his feet into his boots and making his way towards the door. Remus’ bones seemed to shudder in his body from the force Draco used to slam the door behind him. 

The amber eyes man sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around himself, wondering if things at the Manor were suddenly going to become very horrible.

\--

\--

As soon as Harry stepped out of the fireplace his ears were assaulted with the bellowing of his enraged godfather. The emerald-eyed man quickly took in the scene going on before him.

At one end of the room was Sirius, his usually handsome face twisted into a mask of rage and hatred, storm colored eyes flashing with malice. He was struggling desperately against Bill, the redhead holding him back from flying across the space and strangling Draco Malfoy, who stood stiffly across the way. Bill’s face was red and clashing horribly with his hair as he struggled to clutch Sirius harder and prevent the man from committing a deed that would send him right back to Azkaban. Malfoy stood tall, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his sides. 

The blonde flicked his eyes over to where Harry was standing. “Call off your dog, Potter,” he snapped. 

“Get out!” Sirius roared his teeth bore in a snarl. “How dare you step foot in here!” 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Harry asked darkly, his hand twitching to reach for his wand. Draco saw the movement and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sirius was growling, his struggles against Bill never stopping. 

“I came here to talk about Lupin,” Draco started easily. The two dark haired males in the room tensed even more. 

Harry swallowed heavily. “Is . . . Is Remus alright?” 

“For now,” the blonde said flippantly. Harry could almost imagine, if his hair was long enough, that he would have flipped it behind his shoulder at the same moment. 

Sirius hissed. “How dare you threaten him,” he snarled his voice deadly. “Let me go, Bill,” he commanded. 

The redhead snorted and rolled his eyes. “And let you get yourself sent back to prison?” 

“It’d be worth it, to see this smug brat’s face smeared on the bottom of my boot,” Sirius snapped. “Now let me go!” 

“Not a chance,” Bill grunted as Sirius elbowed him in the stomach. Harry could see that his wand had been dropped a few feet away and the younger man couldn’t blame Bill for not diving for it; by the time the redhead would be able to grab his wand Harry was sure that Sirius would have already killed Malfoy. 

“I’m not threatening him,” Draco glared. “But I know that my father has plans for him.” 

“What kind of plans?” Harry asked instantly, feeling a bit nauseous as possible scenarios ran through his head. 

“You wouldn’t want to know,” the blonde whispered faintly. He, too, looked slightly ill. 

“Why are you here?” Bill asked, tightening his grip around Sirius’ chest. 

Draco glanced from the redhead, to Sirius, and then to Harry before stating clearly, “I’m here to help you get him back.” 

“Why would you help us?” Harry asked, incredulously. “You said that you were the one to tell your dad to buy Remus! You wanted him!” 

“Yes,” Draco whispered, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. “But he doesn’t want me,” he said quietly, almost inaudibly. 

Bill’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the blonde, his gaze calculating. “You love him,” the redhead finally said, his voice clear and precise and cutting bluntly across the room. 

“No!” Draco denied vehemently, shaking his head. Strands of pale hair fell down around his face. “I don’t love him!” 

“I don’t believe you,” Bill stated. 

Draco’s eyes became slits in his face, his expression darkening quickly. “I don’t care if you believe me or not, Weasley; your opinion is worth less to me than a flobberworm stuck to the bottom of my shoe.” 

“Don’t you _dare_ speak to him like that!” Sirius bellowed. 

“Hit a nerve, did I?” Draco smirked. 

“Either say something helpful or get out,” Harry huffed, exasperated. 

“Not even going to offer any tea?” Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re not a guest,” Sirius snarled. Draco sniffed imperiously, brushing imaginary lint off of his robes. 

“I can’t imagine who would want to be a guest here.” 

“Malfoy,” Harry started threateningly. 

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he snapped. “I think the only way to get Lupin out of the Manor is for me to Polyjuice into my father and have a meeting with the Minister.” 

“Polyjuice?” Bill gaped. Even Sirius looked shocked and stopped his struggling against the redhead holding him. 

“That stuff’s dangerous, Malfoy,” Harry whispered. 

“If anyone would know that, Potter, it would be me,” Draco glared. “I did receive an “O” on my Potions N.E.W.T., after all.” 

“Fine, you’re a genius,” Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m glad that you finally acknowledge that fact,” Draco said smugly. 

Bill quickly cut in before Harry could retort. “Polyjuice takes time to brew, doesn’t it?” 

Draco nodded curtly. “A month, perhaps more if I can’t get the ingredients right away.” 

“Aren’t there already made ones at the apothecary?” Harry asked. 

The blonde scoffed. “As if I would trust someone else to make this potion.” 

“You said your father had something planned,” Sirius muttered suddenly, his voice deadly. “Does Remus even have that much time left?” 

Draco sighed heavily and turned his face away from the other three men. “I don’t know,” he admitted quietly. “I hope so.” 

Harry blinked. “You do love him,” he whispered, awed. This time Draco didn’t protest; he stayed quiet. 

Bill cleared his throat nervously. “Can you tell us what Lucius has planned?” 

Draco was quiet for a few minutes, the tension in the room rising by the second. Finally, he licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. “I don’t know every detail,” he started slowly; carefully. “In fact, the only thing I really know is that it involves a potion that acts like the Imperius curse.” 

“Merlin,” Sirius breathed, his eyes wide. 

“That’s not all,” Bill said, seeing something in the blonde’s eyes. 

“What else is there?” Harry demanded. 

Draco closed his eyes before finishing. “The potion also has a powerful aphrodisiac.” 

Harry took a stumbling step backwards as if struck. “No,” he whispered desperately. “You’re lying! Please, tell me you’re lying!” 

“Don’t you think I wish I were?!” Draco yelled. “I don’t know how much time the potion needs to brew, but we have to work fast. Do you want my help or not?”

“What do you need us to do?” Bill answered.

\--

\--

Draco turned around as he heard the door open behind, scowling when he saw Harry standing in the open entrance. “What do you want, Potter?” he asked, adjusting his leather gloves and preparing to head to the nearest apparition point. He knew that it would have been quicker to just floo out of the house, but after the news he had dropped he thought it safer to just get out as fast as possible.

“Malfoy,” Harry said softly, walking down the steps so that he was standing behind the blonde. “Why?” 

“Why what, Potter? Cryptic does not suit you.” 

Harry bit his lips and tried to stomp down on his anger. “Why did you tell us what Lucius is planning? 

“Why do you care?” Malfoy snarled. 

“You’re risking a lot,” Harry whispered. “Your father will be furious if he finds out.”

“Not if,” Draco corrected. “When. And I already know he’ll be livid, but it will be worth it if Lupin is safe.” 

“Because you love him.”

The blonde whipped around, his eyes narrowed angrily. “Stop saying that!”

“But its true,” Harry said simply. 

Draco bared his teeth. “It is not true; I’m merely fascinated by him and I don’t want my father to destroy him.” 

“Because you love him,” Harry repeated. 

Draco rolled his eyes and started down the sidewalk. “If you have nothing better to do than spout nonsense I’ll take my leave. I’ll be sending an owl along in a few days.” 

Harry stared after the blonde for a few minutes, his mind working furiously, before he turned and went back into the house.

\--

\--

Remus stirred, feeling the heat of another body next to him where he was resting. He was surprised to find himself on a plush bed instead of the cold, hard stone where he usually found himself after the full moon. He moaned slightly and leaned into the cold fingers that brushed against his cheek.

“Draco?” he slurred, his head falling to the side and facing towards the presence next to him.

A dark chuckle filled the chamber and Remus suddenly realized he had made a terrible mistake. “Not quite,” Lucius rumbled. He gripped Remus’ chin harshly in his hand, the younger man struggling as much as his tired body could.

Cold glass was shoved between Remus’ lips and the bitter, vile tang of potion touched his tongue and poured down his throat. Remus gagged and tried to push away, but Lucius held him tightly and only pulled away once every ounce of liquid had been swallowed. 

Remus moaned piteously, turning his head away from Lucius and desperately wishing that he had the energy to curl up into a little ball. He flinched away from the fingers that brushed across his cheek and ear. “I’ll be back soon,” Lucius murmured, before standing from the bed and leaving the room swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please make sure to comment or leave kudos; they keep me going (and I definitely thrive off them during this hellish semester!) Have a great day, I hope you enjoyed. :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** : In this chapter, there is a scene of Remus/Draco and Remus/Sirius, but because of the drug that Remus was given, it isn't consensual. It doesn't go past kissing though and feel free to skip past them if the scenes make you uncomfortable. Also, some slight Tonks bashing.

**Chapter Five**

“Mr. Malfoy, I’m surprised that you wanted to meet with me about this matter,” Fudge spoke, his eyes bright as he looked at the man standing in front of him.

Lucius smirked, his posture and expression the epitome of coldness ad superiority, while inside Draco quivered with fear. The Malfoy knew that he had a lot riding on this meeting; Remus, Potter, himself . . . if something went wrong, the consequences would be dire. 

“Of course, Minister, but I think that this is a conversation long overdue,” Draco drawled, his voice and inflection the perfect imitation of his father. 

Fudge seemed to tremble with nerves, even as he gestured for the blonde to take a seat. “Tea, Mr. Malfoy?” 

“No, to business,” Draco said brusquely; the time was ticking on the Polyjuice Potion and he knew that he had to hurry or risk turning back in the middle of their conversation. 

“Right, yes,” Fudge stumbled, nodding. He placed his teacup off to the side before focusing all his attention of ‘Lucius’. “Please explain to me what has been happening.” 

The second occupant of the office sighed heavily; as if what he was about to tell physically drained him. “I feel that I was too rash in my decision to purchase the werewolf.” 

Fudge tensed. “Has he hurt you?” he hissed. “If he has, we have the ability to put him down.” The Minister’s eyes gleamed with excitement at the prospect and Draco didn’t know whether to hex him or vomit. 

The blonde cleared his throat and spoke again. “If the wolf tried anything against me I can assure you, Minister, that I would be able to deal with it myself,” he said silkily. Fudge squirmed as he heard the deadly undertone the words carried with them, although there was no way he could know that the threat was directed towards him and not Remus. 

“I’m worried about my son,” ‘Lucius’ continued. “Draco seems to have developed quite the fascination with the animal and I cannot have my only heir fraternizing with Dark creatures.” 

“No, of course,” Fudge agreed hastily. “What do you think would be the best course of action, Mr. Malfoy?” 

‘Lucius’ sneered. “As much as it pains me to say, I think that Lupin should go to Potter. The thought of a werewolf being treated like family makes my skin crawl, but the animosity my son has for the boy will keep him from following after Lupin.” 

Fudge looked startled, but after a harsh glare from Draco he nodded frantically. “That sounds like a perfect solution; you’re quite right Mr. Malfoy. Let me just draw up some new paperwork, it won’t take but a moment; since you’re here you might as well sign it now, yes?” Fudge laughed to himself. “Yes, yes. And then I’ll send the paperwork to Mr. Potter and I’ll have the aurors fetch the wolf and escort him out.” 

Internally Draco panicked; his father would be alerted if aurors stepped foot into the manor. He was already pushing his luck with this plan as it was and he knew he only had a few more hours before Lucius came back with his mother from Paris. He had to make sure that Remus was out of the manor by then or all hell would break loose. 

As the blonde was panicking Fudge was carefully drawing up a new contract about Remus, humming to himself as he worked. Draco cleared his throat and the Minister looked up. “If you don’t mind, Minister, I would prefer to escort the wolf to Mr. Potter myself; you can never trust the aurors around priceless breakables. Should something happen to anything in the Manor, my wife would have your head.”

Fudge paled. “Right!” he squeaked. “You’re absolutely right; we have this one auror, Nymphadora Tonks – she runs into everything. Can’t trust that one on a stake-out,” he muttered to himself, finishing up the contract and signing it quickly. 

Draco took the quill and calmly signed the bottom. Fudge as enough of a fool to trust his father without thought and wouldn’t bother using any type of truth quill to make sure that it was Lucius Malfoy in front of him. With a flourish Draco signed Lucius’ name at the bottom, letting out a silent relieved breath as he did so; part one of the plan, the hardest part, was complete. 

“I’m sorry this had to happen, Mr. Malfoy,” Fudge said, standing after Lucius rose from his seat. “I’ll send this paperwork on to Mr. Potter, but you don’t have to wait for his signature to hand over the animal; there is no way that he’d say no to this new arrangement.” 

‘Lucius’ chuckled. “I should think not. I’ll be in touch, Minister. Thank you for your time,” Draco smirked. 

“Thank you!” Fudge crowed as Draco strode purposefully from the office. 

Outside of the office, after making sure that the secretary had left her post and that he was alone, Draco cast a Disillusionment charm on himself; it wouldn’t do for anyone to see Lucius when he was supposed to be in Paris. A quick glance at the clock showed the potion had five more minutes left before it wore off; enough time to get to a bathroom, allow for the transformation, and then head back to the Manor with no one the wiser.

\--

\--

Sirius sighed heavily and raised the mug to his lips, drinking deeply from the bitter liquid inside. His grey eyes were clouded with drunkenness and Bill watched him worriedly from across the table.

“Stop staring at me,” Sirius muttered, his voice surprisingly steady for how much drink he had consumed. 

Bill swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing hypnotically in his throat. Sirius couldn’t help but stare at the motion. “I’m worried about you, Sirius,” the redhead said gently. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Sirius huffed. “It’s not worth it.” 

“Harry’s worried about you,” Bill stated. 

Sirius seemed to suddenly deflate, his face morphing into a look of guilt. “You’ll help him, won’t you?” he asked. 

Bill rolled his eyes and reached across the table, snatching away the alcohol from Sirius and ignoring his cry of panic. “You’re not dying, Sirius,” he said impatiently as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in and made his way over to the sink. “But if you don’t clean yourself up, Remus will kill you when he gets back.” 

“Remus isn’t coming back,” Sirius whispered dejectedly.

The Weasley scoffed and slammed a glass of water in front of the dark-haired man. Sirius jumped. “Of course he’ll be back. We have a plan - .”

“Concocted by that Malfoy brat!” Sirius shouted. “How do we know he won’t go running to Lucius?!” 

“He won’t,” said a third voice. The two in the kitchen turned to look at the doorway where Harry was standing, his eyes blazing and his jaw clenched. “I trust Malfoy with this.” 

Bill nodded. “I do too. And if _we_ can trust him with this, why can’t you?” 

Sirius growled. “I just can’t. Not until Remus is back here, safe, with us. 

Harry nodded. “Fine,” he conceded. “But no more alcohol; Remus will skin both Bill and I if he sees you like this.” 

Sirius said nothing, glancing at Bill who merely raised an eyebrow at him and motioned towards the glass of water. Sirius rolled his eyes, but grabbed the glass and drained the soothing liquid from inside. 

Harry glanced at the watch around his wrist. “Malfoy should be in the meeting with Fudge right now,” he murmured, his heart beginning to pick up the pace in his chest. 

“It’ll be fine,” Bill reassured. “We just have to think positive.” 

“Thinking positive isn’t exactly our forte,” Sirius said dryly. Bill rolled his eyes. Harry chuckled a bit at their interaction even though his nerves were still on end. 

“How abut lunch?” the youngest of the three asked. “I think Sirius could do with some food to absorb all that alcohol.” Bill laughed this time while Sirius glowered.

\--

\--

Remus panted, his body shuddering harshly as whatever potion Lucius had forced down his throat worked its way through his system. He was drenched in sweat, the perspiration beaded along his upper lip and the edge of his hairline, his heart thudding frantically in his chest. His skin seemed to be too tight for his body, itching and prickling and making the amber eyed man writhe uncomfortably on the bed.

But the worst part of the potion was the desire; the desire he felt to rut and touch and kiss. It coiled low in his belly, spiraled throughout his body and drove him mad. He moaned loudly and arched his back, head tossed against the pillow and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Images of Harry and Draco ran through his head, driving him crazier and raising his lust up to previously undiscovered levels. 

“Stay calm,” Remus whispered to himself, his voice escaping in desperate pants. “Just stay calm.” 

The sound of the locks being dismantled reached his ears over the rushing of his blood. Remus groaned and wished desperately for the person on the other side of the door to go away; he knew that he would have no control over himself or his actions when the person stepped into the room.

\--

\--

Harry was pulled out of his conversation with Bill by a tapping on the window. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw an owl holding a scroll that bore the official seal of the Ministry. The redhead paused from his salad making and Sirius tensed at the table as the emerald eyed man rushed to the window to let the bird in.

The owl landed on Harry’s shoulder, sticking its foot out and seeming to roll its eyes as Harry fumbled frantically with the letter attached to its leg. Sirius and Bill watched with baited breath as Harry tore into the parchment, his eyes scanning the words before they began to shine with delight. 

“He did it,” Harry breathed. “Fudge thought he was Lucius and changed the paperwork.” He pulled his wand from his pocket and summoned a quill and inkwell, catching both easily and handing the ink to Sirius to unscrew the lid before he signed the paper as quickly as possible. He reattached it to the owl and watched as it took off out of the window and made its way back to the Ministry. 

“Remus will be here soon,” he smiled.

\--

\--

Draco moaned, fisting his hands tighter in the silky strands of Remus’ hair as the older man devoured his mouth with hungry kisses. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest, his conscience screaming at him to stop this, but he knew that he wouldn’t listen; he had wanted this for so long and now that he was finally getting it he wasn’t going to let it go.

Remus growled and tried to pull the blonde even closer even though the two were already flush against each other. Draco chuckled lightly, his mouth moving slightly way from Remus’ mind blowing kisses. With an irritated huff the older man latched his lips onto the pale column of Draco’s neck. The blonde gasped loudly and arched closer. Remus seemed to purr in approval. 

“I want you,” the amber-eyed man murmured against Draco’s neck, his hands beginning to fumble with the belt holding the Slytherin’s pants up. “I want to suck you.” 

Draco panted, his pupils blown wide with lust as he stared up at Remus’ almost frenzied face. The beautiful colored eyes, usually so clear and sparkling with wit and humor, were now almost dull; glazed; the pupils huge. Pale, almost translucent skin was covered with sweat and his lips, although bright red and swollen from their kisses, seemed to be turned down in a frown. 

Malfoy shook his head slowly. “No,” he whispered, taking a step backwards. He caught the grasping hands Remus reached out towards him and held them tightly. “Not like this.” 

“Please Draco,” Remus murmured. “Please.” 

“No,” Draco said firmly, swallowing heavily as he grappled with his desire for the man in front of him. Everything he wanted was practically laid out in front of him, but he knew that taking advantage of Remus while he was drugged would only anger the man beyond belief; he wanted Remus to want him because he _wanted_ him. 

“Draco,” Remus whispered, his face pained. 

The blonde turned and began to lead Remus gently from the room. “Let’s get you to Potter,” he said quietly.

\--

\--

Harry jumped as knocking sounded throughout Grimmauld Place. Sirius shot off the couch that he was sitting on with Bill, his storm colored eyed huge and filled with trepidation. Bill watched the two nervous dark-haired men for a few tense seconds before he stood and went to go open the door himself.

“Draco,” he sighed, a smile crossing his face when he saw Malfoy on the other side of the door. The blonde had his arms locked around Remus, clamping the Gryffindor’s arms against his sides in an attempt to immobilize him. Bill chuckled, taking in Remus’ appearance; black robe, obviously Draco’s from the expensive looking fabric and too short sleeves, bare feet slightly dirty from the short walk from the apparition point, his flesh pale and sweaty as he trembled in the blonde’s grasp, but even with all that a large smile graced his handsome face. 

“Remus,” Bill chuckled, “you’re a sight for sore eyes.” 

“That’s all very well and good,” Draco grunted, tightening his grip on Remus as the man began to struggle to get free, “but would you possibly consider moving, Weasley, so that I can unleash Lupin on you and the other unsuspecting occupants of this house?” 

Bill laughed and stepped aside to allow Draco to awkwardly walk into the building, still clutching Remus tightly even as the wolf looked at Bill with interested eyes. “Why didn’t you just use a binding charm?” Bill asked curiously. 

“I didn’t know if it would react badly with the potion,” Draco explained, toeing off his loafers with some difficulty. Bill looked on in amusement until the blonde finally huffed and peered at the redhead through the strands of silky hair that had fallen into his face. “A hand?” he asked haughtily. 

“Watching you is rather amusing,” Bill grinned, even as he stepped forward to wrap Remus in his arms. Remus squirmed. 

“Where are the other two?” Draco asked uncomfortably, glancing around. “I thought they’d be jumping at the fact that Lupin’s back.” 

“You can call him Remus,” Bill said and then gestured with his head. “They’re in the sitting room; I think they’re in shock.” 

“Didn’t trust me?” Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Bill shrugged unapologetically before the three made their way into the front room. 

Sirius choked, his hands trembling when he saw the tawny haired man for the first time in months. “Remus,” he whispered. “Remus!” Vaulting over the back of the couch Sirius raced towards his friend, ignoring the warnings from both Bill and Draco as he swept the man into a tight embrace. “Moony, Moony, Moony,” he breathed, twirling around. 

“Sirius,” Remus moaned, bringing his hands up to his friend’s silky ebony locks. Sirius placed Remus back on his feet, pulling slightly away and opening his mouth to ask him a question, but was rudely interrupted by the shorter of the two slamming their lips together. 

Harry gaped, staring with wide eyes as Remus devoured his godfather’s lips in the center of the room. Sirius’ eyes were nearly popping out of his skull, his arms held out from his body and hands waving frantically. Draco’s eyes were narrowed, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pursed in dislike. Bill’s eyes were flicking quickly back and forth between the two men, his brows pinched slightly in distress. 

With a faint grunt Sirius placed his hands on Remus’ chest and pushed the smaller man away, keeping his hands wrapped around his friend’s shoulders as his eyes looked over Remus. “What’s gotten into you?” Sirius whispered. 

“The potion,” Draco answered. “If you wouldn’t have attacked him as soon as he walked in the door I could have warned you.” 

Harry swallowed. “How long is the potion supposed to last?” he asked quietly. 

“I don’t know,” Draco answered truthfully. “But the best thing to do is probably barricade him in a room until supper; hopefully it wears off by then so he doesn’t starve for the night.” 

Remus moaned, struggling in Sirius’ grip to try and get closer to his friend, his eyes blazing with hunger for the man in front of him. Sirius swallowed heavily and turned to look at both Harry and then Bill in turn, his grey eyes filled with anguish. Harry gave him a slight smile. 

Bill cleared his throat. “We should get Remus up to his room then. I’ll help you, Sirius.” 

“Thanks,” the former prisoner murmured, beginning to push Remus backwards towards the redhead. 

“Don’t use magic on him,” Draco instructed. “I don’t know if it will cause an unfavorable reaction with the potion.” 

“Better safe than sorry,” Sirius agreed. Harry and Draco watched as the two struggled to push a thrashing Remus out of the room and towards the stairs. 

Draco glanced awkwardly at Harry before shuffling his feet. “I’ll take my leave,” he muttered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Where are you going to go?” the raven haired man wondered, following after the platinum blonde as he made his way over to the front door. 

“The manor,” Draco said quietly, slipping his feet back into his shoes. 

“You can’t go back to the manor!” Harry nearly shouted his eyes wide. “Your dad will know what you did! It’s dangerous!” 

“What do you expect me to do, Potter?!” Draco snarled. 

“Stay here,” Harry said instantly. “We can keep you safe.”

“I don’t want your charity,” Draco growled, his eyes sparking with anger. 

“It’s not charity, Malfoy. I . . . I want you here,” Harry said gently. 

Draco scoffed. “I’m sure,” he said disbelievingly, turning to leave. 

“Malfoy . . . Draco . . .” Harry whispered. The blonde froze. “Please stay, Remus and I would like it.” 

“You don’t know what Remus would like,” Draco muttered, his shoulders slumping. He was worried how the amber eyed man would react to him once the potion wore off; would he remember the kisses that they shared? Would he be angry? Would he never want to see Draco again? 

Harry took a shuffling step forward, resisting the urge to reach out and place a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “At least stay the night,” he said, voice low. “And then we can talk about what to do in the morning?” 

Draco said nothing for a moment. “I don’t think your godfather would appreciate my being here for the night,” he said darkly. 

A faint chuckle escaped the brunette’s lips. “Sirius would be happy to have you here, after how you helped us,” Harry smiled. “Please Draco, stay here?” 

The blonde shook his head slightly. “My father will know I’m here when he realizes Remus is gone.” 

“There’s nothing he can do,” Harry said simply. “The house is warded.”

“He’ll get the papers changed back,” Draco whispered. “And then aurors will be knocking down your door.” 

“Draco,” Harry said softly. “Just please stay?” 

A slight chuckle escaped Draco’s lips and his grey eyes locked with Harry’s. “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” 

Harry grinned. “No.” Draco shrugged and proceeded to push off his shoes once again. 

“For the night,” the blonde clarified. Harry agreed, but on the inside he was thinking of ways to get the other man to stay longer. 

“Would you like a drink?” Harry offered. Draco smiled slightly and nodded.

\--

\--

“We’re not involved.”

Bill paused, turning to look at Sirius over his shoulder. The dark haired man was standing at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed over his chest and his face turned to the side. Wispy strands of dark hair helped hide Sirius’ countenance from the redhead’s confused blue eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Bill asked curiously, turning around so that he was facing the animagus, one hand resting on the banister. 

Sirius glanced at him quickly through his hair before cutting his eyes away again, as if embarrassed. “Remus and I,” he clarified. “We’re not involved.” 

“I . . .” Bill started. _I didn’t think you were_ almost escaped his lips, but it was a lie; it had crossed his mind that the two were more than just friends. He had seen the way that Sirius had reacted to Remus’ relocation, the stress and the worry and the anger and the despair, and he couldn’t think of a reason for such a strong reaction other than the loss of a lover. 

“You’re not the only one that thinks that we are,” Sirius continued, clearing his throat nervously. “Back at Hogwarts, we used to. . .” Bill made a faint noise of understanding and Sirius gratefully hurried on. “But it was only a few times and I initiated it. It wasn’t because I was in love with him, but he was so beautiful.” He chuckled slightly. “He’s still beautiful.” 

Bill swallowed heavily. “Have you ever had feelings for Remus?” 

“Nothing like I feel for you,” Sirius whispered, finally turning his face towards the redhead. His storm colored eyes were cautious; vulnerable; and Bill’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

Bill took a few tentative steps up the stairs and closer to Sirius. “How do you feel for me?” he asked gently. 

Sirius gave a strained laugh. “You’re going to make me say it?” he muttered. 

The redhead smiled. “I won’t force you to say anything now.” Sirius opened his mouth to speak he snapped it shut when Bill’s voice echoed throughout the hallway. “As long as you go out on a date with me.” 

The dark-haired man’s mouth dropped open. “A date?” he repeated. 

Bill nodded. “A date. Tonight.” 

Sirius licked his lips nervously. “Bill, I . . . I dunno . . .”

“Please Sirius?” Bill asked gently. “I’d like to spend some time with you, outside of the house and not in a pub.” He reached out and touched Sirius’ shoulder softly. “I’ll pick you up at eight?” he grinned. 

“Eight sounds good,” Sirius smiled.

\--

\--

Lucius was _seething_. He couldn’t believe that Draco had gone and done something like this, had gone against him this way.

All for the sake of a _werewolf_!

Narcissa stood in the doorway, watching as her husband paced across the floor of the study. He was growling under his breath and every few moments he would flick his wand, which was tightly clenched in his fist, and an object would go flying across the room to shatter against the wall. Another wave of his wand and the item would be repaired and sitting back in its original position. 

“Lucius,” Narcissa said quietly, her fingers laced together and hanging in front of her. She was glad that the wolf was gone from their house; he had been a distracting presence for both her husband and son and she didn’t like the thought of the creature lurking down in the cellar; but it hurt her to know that she probably wouldn’t see her Draco ever again. 

“Leave, Narcissa,” Lucius snapped. 

She didn’t move. “What are you going to do about this?” she asked. 

“I can do nothing!” Lucius roared. Books went flying off of their shelves and slammed into the walls. The female barely flinched. “I would look like a fool if I went to the Minister with this!” He snarled, slamming his fist down on the large mahogany desk that was behind him. Narcissa wouldn’t have been surprised if the wood had cracked. “Draco has backed me into a corner.” 

Mrs. Malfoy hid a smirk; she knew that if Draco hadn’t done something against his father Lucius would have been proud of the way their son had manipulated the situation. 

Lucius swallowed. “Things will remain the same as they have always been,” he muttered. “We don’t want any unfavorable press.” 

“Of course,” Narcissa murmured, turning and walking from the doorway. A smirk graced her thin lips all the way to her room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** : Remus is still drugged in this chapter, but nothing untoward happens. On a positive note, there are Bill/Sirius and Draco/Harry moments in here, as well as discussions of Remus/Harry and Remus/Harry/Draco.

**Chapter Six**

Remus pounded on the door to his room to no avail, his breathing labored and his shirt drenched in sweat. He wished that Sirius and Bill hadn’t taken his wand and spelled the door shut from the outside; he wished that he could escape his room and find one of the men in the house. His heart was beating fiercely against his chest and he was desperate to feel a warm body in his arms.

He moaned miserably, sliding down to his knees and resting his sweat covered forehead on the door in front of him. Heat as intense as fire seemed to be eating him from inside the out, threatening to consume both his body and sanity, and all he wanted was for it to stop. 

_When this is over_ he vowed to himself, biting his lip and placing a hand over his cloth covered erection in a hope that it would help curb some of his desire, _I’m going to hunt Lucius down and force this same potion down his throat . . ._

\--

\--

Harry peered worriedly towards the doorway, his brows furrowed above his eyes at the eerie silence that echoed through the house. Sirius was up in his room, Bill had left to change his clothes, Draco was sitting quietly at the kitchen table with a book and the banging from Remus’ room had stopped.

“It’s quiet,” the be-speckled brunette said softly, turning back to the pot of water on the stove that was waiting to boil. 

“Stating the obvious, Potter?” Draco drawled, glancing up at him for a moment before turning back to his book. 

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. “I’m worried about Remus,” he murmured. “It’s too quiet up in his room.” 

Draco sighed heavily, closing his book and pushing it away from him. He focused his eyes on the brunette at the stove. “We can check on him,” the blonde said. Harry gave a faint laugh as he dropped some dry pasta into the now rolling water. Draco’s eyes narrowed. “What’s so amusing?” he snapped. 

“Seeing you caring about someone other than yourself,” Harry answered, glancing almost coyly over his shoulder at the male seated at the table, a slight smile curling the corners of his lips. “It’s different from the Malfoy I knew a few months ago.” 

Draco resisted the urge to purse his lips and roll his eyes. He shouldn’t have been surprised by Harry’s amusement over Draco’s care for Remus; after all, the emerald eyed savior had never seen that side of him while they had been in school. But Draco did care for people other than himself; his mother, Blaise Zabini, Remus. He even cared for his father some days. 

And he was certain that he was now beginning to care for Harry Potter. 

“It’s not a bad thing,” Harry continued quickly when Draco didn’t respond. The brunette’s cheeks flushed red and he turned back to the stove. “I like it.” He paused and laughed nervously. “Er . . .” Draco smirked in amusement but didn’t say anything.

The sound of the floo activating saved Harry from his monumental embarrassment, for which the dark-haired young man was grateful. He turned as Bill made his way into the kitchen, the redhead dressed attractively in black slacks and a light blue button down shirt. 

“Bill,” Harry smiled brightly. Draco couldn’t help but feel a niggling of jealously tickling him at the look, but stomped down on the notion. “You look nice.” 

“Thanks Harry,” Bill grinned, his voice sounding almost relieved. 

“Big date?” Draco questioned from behind his book. Harry was startled to see that he had placed it back in front of his face. 

Bill nodded. “Perhaps the biggest,” he answered. 

“Who’s your date?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Bill,” Sirius’ voice spoke before the redhead could answer. The three men in the kitchen looked towards the doorway where Sirius was standing, one hand resting on the doorjamb. He was dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt, over which was a worn leather jacket. His hair looked silky, the dark strands nearly shining, and was pulled back tightly into a ponytail. 

Bill swallowed as he stared at the man in front of him. “I know I’m early . . .” he rasped faintly. Draco peered over the top of his book at the two older males. Harry looked back and forth between them in astonishment. 

Sirius shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m ready if you are.” 

“Of course,” Bill nodded. He turned to look at Harry. “I’ll have him back in one piece,” he smiled before walking towards Sirius. The dark-haired animagus looked nervous but smiled hesitantly, allowing the redhead to rest a hand on the small of his back and lead him from the room. 

Draco’s eyes swiveled to Harry and he snorted at the gape that the boy wonder had adopted. “Surely you saw that coming,” he drawled. 

“You knew?!” Harry snapped, turning to look at the blonde.

Draco shrugged. “I had a hunch,” he said nonchalantly, returning to his reading. Harry scoffed and turned back around to the stove, angrily taking the pot from the burner and striding with it over to the sink.

“I had a hunch,” Harry mimicked, rolling his eyes as he poured the scalding water and pasta into the strainer resting in the sink. The water splashed wildly, but Harry was too irritated to notice. “You’ve only been here a short time, how could you have a hunch already? Bill almost lives here now and I didn’t -!” 

“Potter!” Draco yelled, launching himself out of his chair and over to the sink when a pained cry interrupted the brunette’s tirade. Harry cradled his arm where he had carelessly allowed the tender flesh to touch the burning metal of the pot, his face scrunched in pain. 

“I’m fine,” Harry muttered, his eyes clenched tightly shut. Draco rested a hand on his shoulder even as he rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you’re fine,” the blonde said sarcastically. He turned on the faucet at the sink, making sure the water was as cold as it could possibly be, before yanking Harry’s arm under the stream. Harry squawked at the cold and tried to jerk his arm away, but Draco prevented him with a tight grip. 

“Malfoy,” he protested, trying to pull away from the blonde. 

Draco held fast, tossing his head to try and move some of the strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes. “Harry,” he hissed impatiently, squeezing his fingers marginally tighter on the brunette’s arm. “Be still and let me do this.” Harry stopped struggling, his eyes wide and focused on Draco. The blonde paused after a moment, feeling the gaze, and turned to look at the former Gryffindor. “What?” he snapped. 

“You called me Harry,” the other said breathlessly. 

“Would you prefer that I call you Potter?” Draco drawled, even as his cheeks pinked a bit; it had been a slip of the tongue and he had been hoping that the other wouldn’t have noticed. 

Harry shook his head. “No, I want you to call me Harry,” he said quietly, a slight smile causing the corners of his lips to twitch. He seemed to have forgotten his aggravation about Draco not telling him about his ‘hunch’. He glanced nervously at his arm, still held by Draco, and tried to pull away once more. The Slytherin let him go this time. “Thanks,” he said awkwardly. 

Draco shrugged nonchalantly and headed back over to the table. Harry watched him for a few beats before turning back to the discarded pasta in the colander.

The two were quiet for awhile, the eerie silence descending once again upon the house besides Harry’s occasional closing of cupboards or the ‘thunk’ of his knife against the cutting board with Draco’s sporadic flipping of a page a gentle accompaniment to the sounds of Harry’s cooking. 

Draco glanced up when he felt a gentle jolt on the table; a plate of pasta sat by his elbow, a bowl of salad and a bottle of butterbeer joining it a few seconds later. Harry smiled before heading back over towards the counter, placing another plate and bowl on a small tray, this time accompanied with a teapot and a mug. “I’m going to bring Remus some dinner,” he explained, seeing Draco’s confused look. 

“I’ll come with you,” the blonde said, standing. “I don’t know if the potion has worn off yet.” 

“It probably has,” Harry said, even though he nodded. The two started out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, the brunette holding the tray carefully so as not to jostle the tea. 

“Remus?” Harry called when they reached the man’s door, Draco knocking gently on the wood that separated them. “I’ve brought you some dinner; can I come in?” 

No response. 

Harry glanced worriedly at Draco. The blonde shrugged. “He must be sleeping,” he reasoned, pulling out his wand and dispelling the locking charms. The lock clicked and Draco grabbed the doorknob, pushing the door open and letting Harry step into the room in front of him. 

The room was sweltering inside, the air heavy with the scents of sweat and sex. Harry swallowed heavily as his eyes tried to adjust to the gloom that blanketed the usually bright interior of Remus’ room. Draco glanced around curiously, wondering where the werewolf was. 

“Remus?” Harry called out tentatively. 

“Harry,” Remus rasped, curled in the corner that was farthest from the door. “You need to leave.”

“The potion’s still there, but its working its way through his system,” Draco muttered lowly, stepping up behind Harry. “When I went to his room at the Manor he didn’t speak, just pounced.” 

“Pounced?” Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing. Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. 

“I’ll explain later,” the blonde answered. “Just get Remus his food.” 

Harry was quiet for a few seconds before turning back towards the huddled werewolf. “I brought you food, Remus,” he whispered gently. 

“Harry, please,” the tawny haired man moaned from between the strands of hair that covered his face. “Leave, you need to leave.” 

“Is there anything that I can do for you?” Harry asked gently.

“Just go,” Remus breathed. “Before I do something that we’ll regret in the morning.” 

“Remus - ,” 

“Just go!” the wolf roared, his fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles turned white. Harry jumped, his eyes wide; he had never heard Remus speak in such a tone, especially never towards him. 

Draco stepped forward, resting his hands on the slightly shorter brunette’s shoulders. “We should leave,” he murmured gently, his eyes never leaving the quivering form in the corner. 

Remus looked up when he heard the blonde’s voice. “Draco?” he rasped, his eyes wide as he noticed the Malfoy heir. “What are you doing here?” 

“I couldn’t just leave you in the care of these Gryffindors,” Draco scoffed even as he squeezed Harry’s shoulders soothingly. “I had to stay to make sure that you would be alright.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, only holding back his sneer because it was the look that usually marked Draco’s handsome face. Remus’ strained chuckle drifted towards the two that were standing together. 

“That was sweet of you, Draco,” he whispered. Harry’s hands clenched around the tray that he was still holding as jealously raced through him, bitter and hot. “Thank you.” 

Harry swallowed heavily, turning and thrusting the tray with Remus’ dinner at Draco. “Here,” he muttered, making his way towards the door. “Make sure Remus eats; I’m going to bed, see you in the morning.” 

“Potter-!” Malfoy called, but he was ignored as the dark-haired hero swept out of the room and down the hall, the sound of his door slamming shut forcefully echoing throughout the house. “Damn it,” the blonde hissed. 

“Go after him,” Remus commanded quietly. “I didn’t mean to upset him.” 

Draco huffed, rolled his eyes, and placed the tray of food carefully on the bed. “I stayed here to make sure you were alright, not to look after wounded boy wonders,” he muttered. 

“Draco,” Remus murmured. “Please.” 

Malfoy sighed heavily. “For you,” he said softly. A faint smile touched the amber eyed man’s mouth and Draco nodded sharply before he left the room, closing the door securely behind him and throwing the wards back into place. 

Irritated, he made his way towards the only closed door of the hallway, the wood tingling with the magic of various spells. Draco easily tore through the wards like they were tissue paper, slightly unimpressed by Potter’s magic, before barging his way into the room. 

Harry’s head snapped up from the book that he had been perusing, his eyes narrowed angrily when he saw Malfoy standing in his doorway. “How did you get in here?” he snarled. 

“A five year old could break through your spells, Potter,” Draco drawled, twirling his wand lazily in-between two long, pale fingers. “I’m surprised you were able to defeat the Dark Lord with such shoddy spell work.”

“Get out,” Harry growled, closing his book and rising from the bed. 

“No,” the blonde said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. “Go apologize to Remus.” 

Harry looked stunned. “Apologize? What for?” 

“For storming out of his room,” Draco said, as if the answer was obvious. 

The brunette scoffed. “Why should I apologize for that? He’s obviously much happier when it’s just you around.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, barely restraining his urge to hex the man in front of him. “Stupid, oblivious Gryffindor,” he muttered, glaring. “Potter, you don’t understand anything, do you? Remus doesn’t want you in there because he doesn’t want to do something that you’ll hate him for; you don’t feel the same way for him as he does for you.” 

“But he’s alright doing those things to you?” Harry growled. 

“Only because he already knows that I want him and anything he does to me will be welcomed,” Draco stated. 

“Which is why you took advantage of him earlier when he ‘pounced’?” Harry mocked. 

“I didn’t take advantage of him,” Draco snapped, trying desperately to keep a tight hold on his temper. “We kissed, but before things could get too far I stopped him and brought him here.”

“I’m sure,” Harry said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Draco growled. “You don’t have to believe me if you don’t want to, Potter, but I’m not as bad a person as you think I am.” He turned and headed for the door. “Apologize to Remus. I’ll be gone by morning.” 

With that he left the room, the door clicking shut quietly behind him.

\--

\--

“Remus,” Harry called gently, opening the door to the man’s room. Remus turned towards the door as it opened, his shoulder peeking out from underneath his blankets. Harry flushed and started backing out. “I’m sorry; I didn’t know that you were already sleeping . . .”

“Harry,” the man called, sitting up. The comforter pooled around his waist, his plain white shirt seeming to glow in the dark room. “I wasn’t sleeping, its fine. Please, come in.”

The young man hesitantly stepped back into the room. “The potion -?”

“It’s weakened enough so that I won’t do anything unfavorable,” Remus said with a strained smile; even though he had known that his affections for Harry would never be returned, it still hurt to be rebuffed so completely. 

Harry sat carefully on the edge of the bed, both his eyes and head lowered as he clenched his hands into fists in his lap. Remus watched him sadly, wondering what was going on in the brunette’s head. 

“Remus . . .” Harry began gently, swallowing heavily. His Adam’s apple bobbed with the movement. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” 

The wolf frowned. “Whatever for?” he questioned. 

“I wasn’t mad at you, earlier, when I left the room,” Harry continued. “I just . . . you seemed happier with Malfoy here and I didn’t want to upset you.” 

“Harry,” Remus chuckled, shaking his head fondly. He could feel the desire to draw Harry into his arms; to hold him and kiss him and pin him down and ravage him quite thoroughly, but he pushed the feeling away. “You have nothing to be sorry for; I should be the one apologizing for snapping at you.” 

“I understand why -,” Harry started, but Remus cut him off. 

“It still doesn’t make yelling at you right,” the amber eyed man said. “I’m sorry that I did.” 

Harry smiled brightly and it sent a happy shiver throughout Remus’ body. “Its fine,” the younger male soothed. The two smiled at each other for a few minutes before Harry’s brows came together in a frown, confusion clouding his eyes. “Remus,” he started. 

“Hmm?” Remus hummed, his eyes roving hungrily over Harry’s slim body. 

“Draco said something when he was in my room yelling at me that has me curious,” he murmured. 

Remus paled, his heart suddenly beating double time in his chest. Wild thoughts about what might have spilled out of Draco’s mouth ran through his head at a mile a minute; he almost didn’t want Harry to tell him what was said. 

“What did he say?” Remus asked cautiously. 

“He said that you didn’t want me in the room because . . .” Harry paused before he plowed on, “because I don’t feel the same way for you that you do for me.” 

Remus hissed, his eyes closing as if in pain. “Draco . . .” he muttered, his hands clenching into fists. He didn’t know if he wanted to hex the blonde for telling Harry about his feelings or thank him, because at least now it was out in the open and off his shoulders. 

Harry placed his hand on Remus’ shoulder, his emerald eyes locking on Remus’ distressed face. The older man kept his eyes closed, refusing to look at Harry, his cheeks beginning to flush in embarrassment. “Remus,” Harry whispered, giving the broad shoulder under his hand a tight squeeze. “Draco was wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” Remus asked dejectedly, opening his eyes but still not looking towards the dark-haired male. 

“I fancy you, Remus,” Harry finished. 

Remus blinked. The room was quiet for a few tense minutes, Remus trying to come to terms with what Harry had just said. “. . . What . . .?” he asked quietly after a few more minutes. 

Harry’s lips quirked with a smile. “I fancy you,” he repeated. 

“Harry,” Remus sighed, finally turning his eyes up to the dark haired boy. “You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better,” the amber eyed man said quietly. 

A flash of anger shot across emerald green orbs as Harry narrowed his eyes. “Do you really think I would do that?” he said, his voice holding a deadly note. “I wouldn’t play with your feelings like that.” 

“I know,” Remus breathed, swallowing heavily. “It’s just hard to believe that something that I’ve wanted for so long is possibly within reach . . .” 

“I understand,” Harry said quietly. Reaching up he hesitantly caressed Remus’ jaw, the stubble underneath his fingers sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Remus leaned into his touch, his eyes closing again, but this time in bliss. 

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked suddenly. Remus moaned lightly, his eyes barely opening to peer at the young man touching him. 

The wolf shook his head slowly, pulling away reluctantly from Harry’s gentle caress. “I don’t think that would be smart,” he said, even as his gaze smoldered hungrily at Harry. “Not with the potion.” 

“Oh,” Harry muttered, looking down. 

Remus reached out and tilted his head back up. “As soon as this potion has left my system, I’m going to kiss you until you can barely remember your own name,” the amber eyed man promised. Harry gasped, his eyes darkening with want. “Until then,” Remus continued before Harry could say anything, “I think you should get some sleep.” 

“But -,” 

“Shh,” Remus interrupted, shaking his head. “I need to do this with a clear head. I’ll find you in the morning.” He kissed two of his fingers before gently pressing them to Harry’s lips. “Goodnight,” he said with finality. 

Harry kissed the fingers over his lips softly before rising from the bed. “Goodnight,” he echoed before he turned and left the room.

\--

\--

“Draco.”

“Back to first names, Potter?” the blonde drawled, arms crossed over his chest as he stared out the window. A gentle rain fell outside; covering the sidewalk and street with water and making everything glisten in the streetlights. “Things must have gone well with Remus.” 

“I told him the truth,” Harry said, resting one hand on the door jamb. He stood in the doorway, his eyes fixed on the unmoving figure of the Slytherin in the darkened room, the only light from the moon and the streetlamps that poured in through the window. 

“What truth?” Draco asked, not turning to look at the dark haired hero. 

“That I like him,” Harry answered simply. He watched as the blonde tensed even more, the lines of his body rigid with the news as anguish seemed to suddenly pour off of his form. 

“Wonderful for you,” Draco said scathingly, trying to hide his pain at the news. “You can now live happily ever after with your wolf in a nice house with a white picket fence and a bunch of puppies since men can’t have children.” 

“He likes you too,” Harry continued as if Draco hadn’t spoken. 

Draco turned to look at Harry out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sure,” he snorted. 

“He does,” the Gryffindor insisted. “I watched the way his eyes lit up when he saw you in his room earlier.” 

“If they did it was only because I was there to get you out of the room before he did something that he regretted,” Draco muttered. 

Harry sighed, exasperated. “No, that isn’t it and you know it. Stop being irrational, Draco.” 

“Perhaps to an idiot Gryffindor being logical means being irrational, but to the rest of the world irrational has quite a different definition,” Draco snarled. 

“Draco, please,” Harry murmured gently. “I think that we could make this work.” 

Draco finally turned away from the window, his eyes narrowed and his arms still crossed tightly over his chest. “Make what work?” 

Harry’s eyes locked with Draco’s before he answered. “The three of us.” 

If he hadn’t been a Malfoy, Draco’s mouth would have dropped open in an unattractive gape. “What do you mean the three of us?” he asked carefully, his hands tightening into fists against his arms. 

Harry set about quickly explaining before he lost his nerve; after the idea had occurred to him it had taken him quite awhile to work up the supposed Gryffindor courage to come and find the blonde and he didn’t want to back out now. 

“Remus likes you,” the dark-haired male said, talking rapidly. “You obviously have feelings for Remus or else you wouldn’t have brought him here when you could have kept him at the manor. I know that we don’t like each other much, but I think that with time I could develop feelings for you like I have for Remus; you’re quite attractive after all; and I just hope for Remus’ sake that you could learn to deal with me and -.” 

“Potter!” Draco shouted, interrupting the slight rant. Harry’s mouth snapped shut and he crossed his arms over his chest as Draco’s dropped to his sides, limp. “You want to have a relationship with both Remus and I?” 

Harry nodded hesitantly. “Yes,” he whispered. 

Draco couldn’t help but smirk. “Greedy,” he drawled. Harry flushed and looked away. 

“Malfoy,” he huffed, embarrassed. Draco stepped forward until he was only inches away from the Gryffindor. Harry tensed, his gaze lifting as soon as Malfoy’s shoes filled his vision. 

“Draco,” the blonde corrected in a whisper. Reaching up he tentatively allowed the tips of his fingers to brush against Harry’s cheek. Emerald eyes bore into silver as a pleasant shiver ran down Harry’s spine; different from the one he had felt when Remus had touched him, but still arousing. 

“Are we interrupting something?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Harry gasped and turned around, his eyes wide and almost guilty behind his glasses as his cheeks flushed. “Sirius,” he murmured, glancing at the man in the door before flicking his eyes away quickly. Draco stared at the older man, Bill standing next to him. The blonde’s eyes zeroed in on their slightly swollen lips and he smirked. Sirius caught the look and tried to keep his face calm as he battled with his embarrassment. 

“When did you get home?” Harry continued. 

“Just now,” Sirius answered. “Didn’t you hear the door?”

“They were kind of in their own world,” Bill chirped, grinning. 

Harry flushed even more. “How was your date?” he asked sheepishly. 

“It was . . . good,” Sirius said with a small smile. 

Draco hid a snort. “Probably more than _good_ ,” he muttered so that only Harry could hear. The brunette resisted the urge to elbow the blonde in the stomach. 

“I’m glad that you had a good time,” Harry grinned.

“How’s Remus?” Sirius questioned, his body tensing as if preparing for horrible news. 

“Fine,” Draco answered before Harry could open his mouth. “Both Harry and I were able to talk to him without being molested, so I’d say that that’s a vast improvement from this afternoon.” 

Sirius gave a heavy sigh of relief. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

Bill cleared his throat suddenly and wrapped an arm around the animagus’ trim waist. “With that good news, I say its time for bed,” he said quietly, but the heat in his voice was easily detectable. 

Sirius flushed but nodded, his eyes darkening with desire. “Have a good night,” he said to the two younger men. “I’ll see you both in the morning.” 

“Try and get some sleep,” Draco smirked. 

“No promises,” Bill called out as he led the grey-eyed man up towards the bedroom. 

Harry shook his head in amusement. Draco laid a hand on the back of his neck, letting the pads of his fingers trail up into soft ebony strands. The Gryffindor shivered pleasantly. “We’ll talk to Remus in the morning,” the blonde whispered.

The emerald eyed young man swallowed heavily but nodded. “Okay,” he murmured.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual activity between Bill and Sirius. Please drop a review or leave kudos, I really appreciate it.

**Chapter Seven**

As soon as the door to the bedroom closed shut with a faint click, Sirius was pounced upon by his redheaded date. Soft lips hungrily pressed against his, an insistent tongue flicking at his bottom lip. With a groan Sirius granted the tongue access, his eyes closing and his arms wrapping around Bill’s neck.

Bill reached up and pulled the tie from Sirius’ hair, combing his fingers through the silky strands and luxuriating in the bliss-filled sounds that escaped the older man’s mouth. They pressed tightly against each other, their erections rubbing together and sending pleasure jolting through their bodies. 

The younger man pulled his lips away, yanking the dark hair in his grip so that Sirius’ head tilted back, baring his throat which was quickly covered with ravenous lips. Sirius moaned loudly, sliding his hands over Bill’s broad shoulders before reaching around to fumble with the delicate white buttons holding the redhead’s shirt closed. After finally undoing what seemed an endless amount of buttons, Sirius pushed the shirt from Bill’s body, pulling away so that he could gaze at the man before him. 

Sirius’ eyes ran eagerly over Bill’s bared chest, taking in the pale freckled skin and erect pink nipples, the dusting of ginger hair between nicely defined pectorals and underneath the shallow bellybutton. Strands of hair were falling out of Bill’s ponytail and tickling the sides of his face, brushing against broad shoulders and shapely collarbone, as blue eyes bore lustfully into the man in front of him. Sirius shivered pleasantly, licking his lips when he saw the way Bill’s erection tented the front of his pants. 

Bill’s deep chuckle wrapped around Sirius and he tore his eyes away from the redhead’s lower body. “Like what you see?” Bill asked cheekily. 

Sirius smiled coyly and reached out, letting his fingers brush teasingly against the fabric of Bill’s pants. The redhead shuddered, his head falling back as shivers ran up and down his spine. He stumbled when Sirius pushed him backwards, landing in an ungraceful sprawl on the bed with a surprised look painted across his face. Sirius pulled his own shirt over his head before swooping down for a hungry kiss.

The two quickly stripped the rest of their clothes from their bodies, craving the feel of skin on skin contact. Their hands glided over each other’s chest and arms, teasing nipples and drawing faint moan from between swollen lips. 

With one last kiss Sirius dropped to his knees, running his hands softly up Bill’s inner thighs as he situated himself in between his legs. The redhead shuddered and scooting to the edge of the bed, fisting his hands in the comforter beneath him as Sirius peppered kisses on his balls. Tiny licks followed the kisses and before long Bill’s cock was buried in Sirius’ mouth, guttural moans ripped from his throat as he became lost in a sea of bliss. 

Sirius groaned, his eyes closed as he ran his tongue over Bill, bathing the tip and tasting the precum that was gathered there. He gave a harsh suck before dipping his head back down, Bill’s erection slipping into his throat until his nose was buried in the fiery locks surrounding the base. More noises escaped Bill’s mouth as he ran one of his hands through Sirius’ silky locks, his other trailing across the older man’s face and neck. Sirius shivered and moaned, the sound vibrating against the redhead’s cock and causing a strangled yelp to spill forth from his lips. 

Bill panted, fisting his hand tightly in Sirius’ hair and bucking his hips up against Sirius’s face. The former Marauder peered up through his lashes, his stormy eyes locking on sapphire orbs as he sucked. Bill licked his lips as they gazed at each other, his face flushing more and more each second. Sirius nodded as he felt the erection in his mouth twitching more and more and with one last loud shout Bill came. 

The brunette swallowed everything down, pulling away and licking his lips before flicking his tongue at the fading erection, gathering every last trace of cum he could find. Bill huffed for breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he slumped over, his head resting on Sirius’ shoulder as he slid both hands into the raven colored hair. Sirius ran his hands soothingly up and down Bill’s thighs as he waited for the younger man to catch his breath. 

The redhead sat up a few moments later and Sirius smirked up at him. Although his knees were protesting loudly from being on the floor for so long, he ignored the discomfort as he gazed at his lover. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked cheekily.

Bill laughed. “Was there any doubt?” he questioned. Sirius chuckled and shook his head, tendrils of hair falling into his eyes which he swiped away impatiently. Bill reached forward and tucked some strands behind the brunette’s ear, his fingers lingering as he took in Sirius’ face. “But we aren’t done yet,” he whispered, his foot gliding up Sirius’ thigh to nudge teasingly at the prominent erection the grey-eyed man still sported. 

“Bill,” Sirius choked, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. With a smile the redhead yanked him up from the floor, rolling on top of him and pressing their lips together.

\--

\--

Sirius stirred, waking up slowly as weak sunlight filtered onto his face. He pried his eyes open, frowning when he noticed the warm body he had fallen asleep with was absent from the bed. Swallowing heavily as a sense of dread started to creep up his spine, the brunette sat up and the sheets pooled around his waist.

Bill looked up from tightening his belt, a smile sliding across his full lips and his eyelids dropping in lazy contentment as he gazed at the man on the bed. “Morning,” he purred. 

“Morning,” Sirius grinned, the unease that he had been feeling disappearing as fast as it had come. 

The redhead made his way over to Sirius, burying his fingers in the man’s soft hair and pressing a chaste kiss to warm lips. “You looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you,” he explained. 

“Have another date this morning?” Sirius smirked, even as his heart clenched with the words. 

Bill rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the older man. “I don’t consider a shower and helping the twins at the shop a date.” He pressed another kiss against Sirius’ lips. “How about I come by with lunch?” 

Sirius caressed Bill’s cheek gently, a large smile blooming on his face. “If you bring fish and chips it’s a date.” 

“Fish and chips it is then,” Bill beamed. He straightened and began buttoning up his shirt, not bothering to tuck it into his slacks when he was finished. Sirius couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the loss of seeing the redhead’s sculpted chest. 

Picking up his coat from the floor, Bill swung it over his shoulders and slid his arms through. Once it was settled he leaned down and devoured Sirius’ mouth greedily, uncaring of their morning breath. Sirius moaned and yanked at Bill, trying to pull him back down onto the bed, but the redhead resisted and regretfully pulled away. “I have to go,” he whispered between quick kisses. “I’ll be back around noon?” 

“Please,” Sirius agreed, sighing heavily as he dropped his hands from Bill’s frame. With one last smile, the redhead turned and left the room, closing the door silently behind him. 

Sirius’ heart danced happily in his chest and he smiled.

\--

\--

Harry shifted, his fingers tightening around the strands of his hair and his eyes never leaving the window. He was curled up on the couch, a blanket draped messily over his legs and his elbow resting on the back of the piece of furniture. He had been awake all night, thinking about both Remus and Draco and what had spilled from his mouth after he had talked to the werewolf.

Where had the idea of being with both of them come from? A relationship with two people was not something that he had ever considered for himself before and wasn’t something that he had ever encountered. Would a relationship between three people even be able to work? 

A sigh escaped his lips as his thoughts continued to run wild, doubts and confusion flitting across his mind. He knew that he wanted Remus; was in love with the man; but what about Draco? The two had never gotten along at school and their relationship was still tenuous, at best; could anything really work out between them? 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a faint mutter and he glanced at the other end of the couch, where Malfoy was sleeping. The blonde’s head was resting on the arm of the couch, his legs bent and resting against the back cushions. His arms were crossed over his chest and every few moments he’d let out a faint sound, wriggling a little bit as if to get more comfortable. He looked peaceful, not at all like the angry and sneering man he was during the day. Harry was fascinated by the change.

There was no denying that Draco was attractive; anyone could see that; but his attitude would be a big hurdle in a potential relationship. Could they get over the years of animosity that lay between them? And what would Remus think about this potential solution? Would the older man even want to be with both of them? What were his feelings? 

“Harry?” 

The brunette turned to look at the doorway, smiling tiredly at Bill. “Morning,” he rasped quietly. 

“Morning,” the redhead returned softly. “What are you doing up so early?” he questioned, stepping into the room and over to the couch. He rested a hand on the back of it, his blue eyes gazing intently at the boy-who-lived. 

“I didn’t sleep,” Harry explained sighing heavily, the lack of rest and the turmoil of his thoughts beginning to catch up with him. “There were too many things on my mind.” 

Bill made a concerned noise in the back of his throat and placed a gentle hand on Harry’s bicep. “Is there anything that you want to talk about?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly. “Why are you up right now?” he asked, abruptly changing the subject. 

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the change, but answered the question anyway. “I have to get home so that I can shower and get to the shop to help out the twins.” 

Harry hummed softly in response. Draco snorted loudly from the other end of the couch and shifted, his brows furrowing in irritation at the noise. Bill grinned in amusement. “Even sleeping he has an attitude.” 

The green-eyed male nodded his head in agreement and rolled his eyes in exasperation. With a glance at the clock on the wall Bill patted Harry’s shoulder. “I should head out or I’ll be late. I’m bringing Sirius fish and chips for lunch, would you like any?” 

“Sure,” Harry smiled. “Thanks.” 

Bill made his way over to the mantle and grabbed the tin of floo powder, throwing some of the dust into the still blazing fire and watching as the flames turned green. “See you at lunch,” he called before stepping into the grate and shouting his destination. Draco snapped up at the roar of the flames, his silver eyes wide but clouded with sleep. 

“What happened?!” he barked, focusing on Harry. The brunette shushed him hurriedly, hoping that the noise hadn’t woken Remus or Sirius. 

“Everything’s fine, Bill just left,” Harry soothed. Draco blinked and then suddenly groaned. A grimace fluttered over his features and his hand reached up to rub his neck. “Are you alright?” Harry asked, eyeing him. 

“Crick,” the blonde muttered. “What time is it?” 

“Six forty five,” Harry answered with a glance at the clock. 

Draco was quiet, rubbing his neck and trying to work the pain away. He studied Harry from beneath lowered lashes, taking in the pale skin and the dark stains underneath glazed eyes. “You didn’t sleep, did you,” he stated. 

“No,” Harry whispered. 

The blonde tsked. “That’s not a healthy thing to do. What would Remus say about that?” Harry shrugged, but stayed silent. Silver eyes narrowed. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing,” Harry said simply.

“Usually I’d agree with that,” Draco muttered. “But I can tell that you’re lying.”

“How can you tell that?” Harry questioned, raising his eyebrows. “You’ve been here one night and we weren’t even friends before this.”

“We still aren’t friends,” the blonde rebuffed automatically. Harry blinked once and then nodded, turning his head away to look at the empty doorway, as if expecting someone to appear. 

“Of course,” the brunette murmured quietly. “We’ll probably never be friends.” 

Draco swallowed heavily, sitting up straighter as he continued to gaze at the former Gryffindor. He knew that his words had stung Potter and that honestly hadn’t been his intention; the words had just slipped from his lips before he could stop them. 

“Harry,” the blonde started, but the brunette held up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t,” he said quietly, shaking his head. “I don’t want to talk. About anything.”

“I don’t think it’s very Gryffindor of you to run away from your problems,” Draco mocked. 

Harry turned angry eyes onto the Slytherin. “I don’t run from anything,” he snarled. 

Draco raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Nothing except for emotions, isn’t that right?”

“Don’t talk like you know anything about me,” Harry snapped, his fists clenching. “We never were friends and we’ll never be friends.”

“I think being friends comes with the package of becoming lovers,” Draco spoke, placing his feet on the floor. A hand went to his lower back as it gave a throb of pain. 

Harry stood from the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back to the blonde, the blanket that he had been resting under falling down around his feet. “Obviously neither of those is going to happen,” he muttered. “I wasn’t thinking straight last night when I suggested that the three of us try and be together.”

Draco swallowed, a flash of pain going through him at the words. He couldn’t deny that the idea of being with both Remus and Potter was an interesting one; he got along well with Remus and the boy-who-lived was more than just easy on the eyes. He knew that it would be tough trying to be together with both of them; they would all have to overcome some deep seated behaviors and assumptions, but the blonde had a feeling that if they managed the first few months without killing each other, the rewards would be enormous. 

Malfoy stood slowly, reaching out and placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. The brunette shrugged him off, but the blonde just put his hand back. 

He wanted this.

“Harry,” he said quietly, brushing the tips of his fingers over Harry’s neck. The former Gryffindor pushed his hand away and took a few steps forward, putting more space between him and the blonde. “I’m sorry,” Draco continued. Harry didn’t say anything, but Malfoy could see the tightening of his shoulders. “I think . . . I think we can work this out.” 

The brunette snorted in disbelief. “I doubt that. You’ve been awake for barely ten minutes and we’re already at each other’s throats. It won’t work.” 

“You can’t know that,” Draco sighed, crossing his own arms. “Unless you’ve suddenly developed the ability to see the future.” 

“It makes sense,” Harry said shortly. “You and I hate each other and Remus would never agree to the idea.” 

They were quiet for a few tense moments before Draco stepped up behind the brunette. His breath ghosted across Harry’s neck and the emerald eyed boy clamped down on the shiver that started to work its way up his spine. 

“Do you really hate me, Harry?” the blonde asked softly.

“Yes,” Harry barked instantly. 

Draco couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape him. “They say that hate makes things more passionate.” He blew deliberately on Harry’s neck and this time the brunette couldn’t suppress his shudder. “But maybe you don’t really hate me; maybe you just think that you hate me.”

“With all the things you’ve done to me over the years how could I not hate you?” Harry muttered, turning his face to the side so that he could peer at Draco from the corner of his eye. 

“If that’s true then our relationship will be full of passion,” Draco murmured. “As for Remus and his thoughts on being with both of us . . . we won’t know until we speak with him.” Both of their eyes flicked over to look at the clock and saw that it was a few minutes after seven. “I bet he’s awake by now,” the blonde breathed. 

Harry shrugged, but made no protest, so Draco left the room and headed towards the stairs.

\--

\--

Remus tensed as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He had been awake for nearly an hour after a restless night, thinking about the events that had transpired the previous day.

Although he was sure that he shouldn’t be surprised, Remus was stunned by the length Lucius had gone to in an attempt to get what he wanted. And as embarrassed as he was about the way that he had accosted Draco at the Manor, he was glad that the young heir hadn’t tried anything and had had the sense to get him back to Grimmauld Place. 

Of course, his episodes here didn’t make him feel any better. He knew that if Draco hadn’t been holding him back he would have tackled Bill when the redhead had opened the door and ravished him in the foyer. His humiliation over attacking Sirius burned hotly through his veins and he knew that he had to apologize to his best friend when he saw him later in the day. 

And Harry . . .

He moaned and buried his face in his pillow, his face heated with an intense blush. He couldn’t believe what he had said to Harry, ecstatic though he was at the fact that the younger male returned his feelings. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to start a relationship; if, by some miracle, they gained Sirius’ approval, there would still be the media and the public to deal with, as well the Weasley family. Remus would not let Harry lose some of the people he was closest to just because he wanted to be with him. 

There was also Draco that he had to consider. Not only did the amber eyed male want to throttle the blonde for spilling his secret to Harry, his changing feelings for the Malfoy was also something that he had to think about. Remus knew that if he and Harry got together, Draco would be upset; possibly devastated; and it wasn’t in his nature to hurt someone on purpose. But what could he do? He loved Harry and wanted to be with him, but he didn’t want to hurt Draco. 

A sudden hushed conversation outside of his door pulled him from his depressed thoughts and he removed his face from his pillow. He hoisted himself into a seated position, leaning back against the wooden headboard as he stared at the door. There was no doubting who was on the other side. 

“Remus?” Harry called gently as he cracked the door open, knocking on the wood. “Are you awake?”

“Yes,” Remus said softly. “You can come in. I’m assuming Draco is with you?” 

“Of course,” Draco’s cool tones floated into the room as he stepped in behind Harry. Seeing the two of them, Remus felt his heart rate triple; they were both so beautiful. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked gently, making his way over to the bed. He seated himself on the side of it gingerly and Remus could feel the nervousness pouring off of him in waves. Draco stood behind Harry, his grey eyes locked on the tawny-haired man resting in the bed. 

Remus smiled slightly at the both of them. “I’m well,” he assured. “The potion has worked its way out of my system.” 

“I’m sorry you were forced to take it,” Harry said quietly. Draco turned his face away as if ashamed. 

“I know,” Remus said, resisting the urge to place a hand on Harry’s shoulders. “But everything is fine now. And Draco,” he turned his gaze to the blonde. Malfoy cocked his head to show that he was listening, but did not turn to look at the man. “I don’t blame you. I appreciate you helping me get back here.” Draco muttered incomprehensively, his pale cheeks suffused with color. Remus hid a smile. 

Harry gently touched Remus’ knee through the blankets and the former Gryffindor turned to look at him. “Do you want something to eat?” Harry asked, looking at him with earnest eyes. 

“No thank you,” Remus murmured. “I think there are some things that we need to talk about.” He looked at the blonde. “Draco, why don’t you sit with us?” Malfoy looked like he wanted to protest, but eventually he made his way to the other side of the bed and sat down opposite of Harry. 

“Do we have to talk?” Draco muttered, glancing at his nails. “Can’t we jump straight into the fun stuff?” 

“Draco!” Harry gaped, his eyes wide behind his glasses. Remus chuckled and shook his head. 

“No Draco, we cannot just jump into the ‘fun stuff’,” he said. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he drawled. “We’ll talk. Harry here has a novel idea about what we should do about our situation.” 

“Malfoy!” Harry yelped, his face flushing. Draco smirked; embarrassing Harry had never gotten old and he had a feeling that it never would. 

“What’s your idea, Harry?” Remus interjected before a dispute would erupt between the two. Although he had noticed that they seemed to be more or less getting along, he didn’t know how long that would last and he didn’t want to risk a fight. 

“Er . . .” Harry stuttered, his eyes darting around the room anxiously. He pushed his glasses up before beginning to twist his fingers in his lap. 

Draco rolled his eyes and reached across the bed, placing his hands on Harry’s to stop the motion. Remus blinked as he stared at the blonde practically sprawled in his lap. Draco turned to look at him. “Harry thinks that the three of us should try to be together.” 

Remus’ own eyes became huge, the amber orbs locking onto Harry’s rigid frame. “Harry,” he said quietly. “Harry, look at me.” A few tense moments passed before the brunette peered at Remus through his fringe, his eyes swimming with different emotions. “Explain,” he said simply. 

Harry shrugged. “It’s exactly like Draco said. I suggested that the three of us try and have a relationship.” 

“Harry,” Remus said in disbelief, shaking his head. “You know that can’t happen.”

“Why not?” Harry asked quietly. 

Remus shook his head. “It isn’t possible.” 

“I think it is,” Draco said, from where he was still sprawled across the wolf’s lap. “Harry and I have decided to push aside our differences.” 

“I’ve noticed,” Remus said dryly. “But how long will that last before the two of you are at each other’s throats again?” 

“Remus -,” Harry started, but the man shook his head. 

“No, Harry,” he said. “You have to think about things like this. How could the three of us possibly work? Not only are there too many differences between us, the backlash from our loved ones and the media would be immense.” 

Harry and Draco were quiet; thinking over what Remus had said while Remus himself was contemplating what Harry had suggested. It was the perfect solution to the dilemma that they were facing, but Remus wouldn’t even consider agreeing to it. He would not be selfish and cause the two younger boys so much pain once everyone found out about it. 

“We can do it,” Harry said resolutely. 

Remus shook his head. “No Harry, we can’t,” he said softly. He sighed heavily and leaned back onto his pillows, leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling. “I think the two of you should go,” he said suddenly, tiredly. 

“What about what you said last night?” the emerald eyed boy said quietly. Draco finally sat up from his sprawled position, his eyes darting back and forth between the two. 

“Harry, I don’t think that matters,” Remus muttered. 

“Yes, it does,” Harry said stubbornly. “You said -,”

“I know what I said,” Remus interrupted, lifting his head once more to look at the brunette. “But I think it would be best if we just forgot about it.” 

Harry gaped. “Forget about it?” he breathed. “How can I . . .?”

“It was the potion!” Remus finally exploded. The lie tore his heart apart, but he knew that it was the best way to push Harry away from him. “You know that it was still in my system when we spoke!” 

The emerald eyed man reared back as if struck, his face crumbling in pain. Draco stared at Remus in stunned silence, before turning worried eyes onto Harry. The Gryffindor glanced at him before standing and walking from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Draco shook his head in disbelief and turned to the amber-eyed man. “Remus, what are you doing?” he asked exasperatedly. 

“It’s none of your concern, Draco,” Remus said coldly.

“Of course it’s my concern!” Draco rebuffed. “You just pushed the person you love away from you!”

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. “What gave you the right to tell Harry how I feel about him?” he questioned, his eyes narrowed.

The blonde shook his head and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the bed. “Because I knew that you would never tell him,” he said eventually, locking his hands behind his back. He glanced at the wolf. “You do realize that you just crushed him, don’t you?” 

“It’s for the best,” Remus sighed, shaking his head. “Harry will find someone better for him and so will you.” 

Draco snorted, quite unbecoming for a pureblood such as himself. “I don’t think that there would be anyone better for us than you,” he said honestly. 

“You haven’t met everyone,” Remus said simply. “You’re both still so young.”

“And we’ve experienced more than most people twice our age,” the blonde stated. He shook his head. “I can’t believe you, Remus. . .” The man didn’t say anything for a few minutes and Draco stepped up beside him, reaching forward and resting a hand on his shoulder. “Remus?”

The former Gryffindor shrugged his hand off his shoulder, turning his back to the blonde and curling up under his covers. “Just leave, Draco,” he said quietly. “I want to be left alone.” 

Draco stood to his full height and squared his shoulders, narrowing his eyes at the lump on the bed. “I’ll leave for now,” he hissed, “but we aren’t done talking about this.” When Remus didn’t say anything in response, Draco huffed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

\--

\--

Sirius tromped down the stairs, his bathrobe wrapped tightly around his frame to ward off the chill of the house. Bill would be returning with lunch in a few hours, but the grey eyed man wanted a small snack and some coffee before he jumped into the shower.

Stepping into the kitchen he was surprised to see Harry and Draco sitting at the table together, the brunette’s face buried in his arms and the blonde rubbing his back soothingly. Draco looked up when he heard Sirius, nudging Harry gently to alert him to his godfather’s presence. 

Harry’s head lifted from the circle of him arms and he looked over at Sirius, trying to hide the downtrodden look that covered his face. “Sirius,” he said, giving a strained smile as he stood up. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“What’s going on here?” Sirius asked, ignoring the question. He looked back and forth between the male at the table and his godson, briefly wondering when they became such good friends, before focusing all his attention on what was bothering Harry. 

“Draco, would you like some breakfast?” the brunette asked, skirting Sirius’ question. 

“No thank you,” Draco said, watching as Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. “I think Sirius wants you to answer his question, though.” 

Harry turned from where he had been rummaging around in the refrigerator. “What question?” he asked.  
“Don’t play innocent, Harry,” Sirius groused. “I invented that routine.” 

“That I wouldn’t doubt,” Draco muttered under his breath. Both Harry and Sirius ignored him. 

“What’s wrong?” Sirius continued. 

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing important,” he said. “Would you like some waffles?” 

“No,” Sirius deadpanned. “Tell me what’s wrong.” A scared look suddenly crossed his face. “Is something wrong with Remus?” 

“You could say that,” Draco said at the same time Harry shook his head. 

Sirius looked between Draco and Harry. “Which one is it?” he demanded. “Is something wrong with Remus or not?”

“Not in the way that you are thinking,” Draco explained. “The potion has cleared his system, but he crushed your godson’s fragile little heart.”

“What are you talking about?” Sirius asked, his eyes worried as he looked at his godson. “Harry, what happened?” 

“Nothing,” the brunette huffed, shaking his head. He turned to Draco. “When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut?” he snapped. 

Draco shrugged. “Probably never,” he said unapologetically. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, strands of hair falling into his eyes. 

Sirius cleared his throat. “Harry, would you please explain to me what is going on?” 

Harry shook his head and started from the room. “I’m sure Draco will fill you in,” he said sarcastically before he disappeared from view. Sirius watched him go before turning to look at the blonde, who was still seated at the table. 

“Draco,” Sirius prompted, resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently. 

Malfoy gestured to the chair next to him that Harry had vacated. “Come take a seat,” he said. “But you might want to make some coffee first.”

\--

\--

The fireplace roared to life and Bill stepped gracefully through, holding a plastic bag in one hand and a pack of beer in the other. The room was devoid of the inhabitants of the house so he made his way into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway when he saw Draco and Sirius seated at the kitchen table. There were mugs sitting next to them, but the two weren’t touching them.

Bill raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” he asked, making his way over to the counter. An old pot of coffee was resting there and he placed it in the sink, putting his bags and alcohol in its place. 

“Just a discussion,” Draco said nonchalantly. Sirius shook his head and stood from his seat. 

“I have to go talk to him,” he muttered. The blonde caught the sleeve of his robe, stopping him in his tracks. 

“I don’t think that would be such a good idea,” he said, his silver eyes taking in the anger etched into Sirius’ handsome features. 

The redhead stepped up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a tender kiss onto his cheek and breathing in the lingering smell of sweat that clung to Sirius’ skin. “Why don’t you have some lunch?” he asked. “You don’t want the fish and chips to get cold.” 

Sirius was still for a few moments before he slumped against the redhead. “Let me get a shower first,” he sighed. “I’ll be back down in ten.” 

“If you aren’t I’ll make sure to send a rescue party,” Bill smiled. Sirius turned and gave him a firm kiss before he swept from the room. 

Draco turned to the redhead once Sirius had disappeared, a smirk curving his lips. Bill grinned and turned to place lunch on some plates, making sure to ignore all the questions the blonde threw at him.

\--

\--

Remus ran his fingers gently over the collar that was still locked around his neck as he stared up at the ceiling. He was lying on his back on the bed, his covers kicked off onto the floor as thoughts ran through his head. It was nearing one in the afternoon and he hadn’t left his room all day; he didn’t want to risk running into any of the occupants of the house. His stomach was rumbling loudly with hunger, his throat was dry with thirst and a scent of sweat was heavy in his nose, but he would wait as long as he could before he ventured forth from his room.

He knew that he had been harsh with both Harry and Draco, but pushing them away was the best way to shake the idea of a three-way relationship from the brunette’s head. As much as he loved Harry and was beginning to fall in love with Draco, he knew that they could not be together. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and he smiled sardonically, not lifting his head from his pillow when he spoke. “Why am I not surprised?” he asked sarcastically. 

“You always were the smart one of the group,” Sirius said, closing the door behind him with his foot and making his way over the bedside. “I brought you some lunch, I’m sure you’re starving.” 

“Thank you,” Remus said quietly, still trailing his fingertips across the collar. Sirius watched him, holding a tray filled with food, and felt the anger drain out of him. Remus was his best friend; they had always had an intense connection, even while they were still at Hogwarts, and there was no way that he could stay mad at him. Sirius knew that Remus would take the greatest care of Harry that he could and would also do the same with Malfoy, if given the chance. 

Now Sirius just had to convince him to be selfish for once. 

“We’ll find a way to get that off,” he said softly, placing the tray down on the bedside table and gesturing to the collar. 

Remus shrugged, but didn’t move otherwise. “I’m not sure that there is a way to remove it.” 

“I’m sure there is,” Sirius said confidently. “Now sit up, let’s get some food in you.”

“I’m not very hungry,” Remus lied, his voice dull. 

Sirius shook his head. “None of that,” he said. “I’m not going to let you waste away now that I’ve finally got you back. Don’t make me spoon feed you, Moony.” 

Remus huffed, but finally drew himself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard and allowing Sirius to settle the food laden tray onto his lap. There was tea and chocolate biscuits as well as some fish and chips. Remus licked his lips and his stomach rumbled with hunger. 

Sirius chuckled and perched himself on the bed next to Remus’ hip, watching as the amber-eyed male dug into the food with relish. Minutes later all that was left was the biscuits and the tea, which Remus savored down to the very last morsels. 

“Thank you,” he said, glancing at his dark-haired companion from beneath his lashes. Sirius smiled but stayed quiet, waiting for Remus to broach the subject that was hovering around them. 

With a heavy sigh, Remus began to speak. “I’m sure that you know everything that’s happened since last night.” 

Sirius shrugged. “More or less,” he confirmed. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t strangled me already,” Remus said, fiddling with a loose strand on the sheet below him. 

“I was going to,” Sirius admitted, taking the tray and placing it on the floor. “But you looked so pathetic when I came in that there was no way I could stay mad at you.” 

Remus rolled his eyes even as a smile tried to make its way onto his lips. “I’m happy to know that my pathetic appearance is able to garner enough pity to keep me alive,” he smiled. 

Sirius barked with laughter and reached out to cover one of Remus’ hands with his own. “Of course,” he said, his eyes sparkling. “But,” he continued, the smile beginning to slide from his face as his gaze grew serious. “There are some things that we should talk about.” 

“I know,” Remus agreed quietly. “Where should I start?”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that have been reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. This chapter contains Draco/Harry and Bill/Sirius moments, a very cliche date and an incredibly minor original character.

**Chapter Eight**

Harry glanced up from the book that he was reading as the door to his room swung open, his eyes locking on Draco’s frame that was leaning against the doorjamb. The blonde had his hands buried in his pockets and his hair tumbled around his head in a disheveled array.

“You must be exhausted,” Malfoy said quietly, gaze fixated on the brunette on the bed. 

“I guess,” Harry admitted, shrugging. “Do you need something?” 

“I have to go back to the Manor,” Draco stated. Harry’s body tensed and his eyes went wide. 

“You can’t,” he said, closing his book and placing it on his bedside table. “Your dad -,”

“It will be fine,” Draco interjected. “Father won’t want to bring any unsavory attention from the media our way, so he will make sure not to do anything that might land me in St. Mungos.” Harry stared at him dully and the blonde huffed and waved his hand, as if brushing away his concern. “I’ll owl you the moment I get to the Manor.” 

Harry gave a hesitant nod. “Fine. And make sure you owl me every day after.”

“Every day?” Draco scoffed. “Potter, isn’t that a bit excessive?”

“Not when you’re father is Lucius Malfoy,” Harry rebutted. Draco glared for a moment before he finally nodded. 

“The moment I get to the Manor and every day after,” he confirmed. Harry nodded and then rose from the bed, making his way timidly over to the blonde. Draco straightened from where he had still been leaning against the door, his eyes never straying from the smaller figure that was approaching him. “Yes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Er . . .” Harry started, nervously pushing his glasses up. “Will I see you again . . . sometime soon?”

The blonde hid a laugh, but his eyes shone with amusement. “Of course,” he said. “I have to make sure that we knock some sense into Remus.” 

“Right,” Harry nodded, laughing slightly. “I guess I’ll wait for your owl then.” Draco nodded, but didn’t say anything. Harry swallowed heavily and flushed, dropping his eyes to the carpet below his feet. 

Draco reached out and twined his hand in soft ebony locks, pulling the emerald eyed male closer until they were pressed chest to chest. Harry glanced up, his eyes wide with surprise, and with a smirk the blonde swooped down and pressed their lips together. 

Harry tensed as his mind started screaming at him, but he pushed the voice away. Draco’s lips moved firmly against his, coaxing him to kiss back. The brunette reached out, placing on hand on Draco’s hip as the other curled around his neck, his lips gliding along the blonde’s. Malfoy caught his bottom lip in between his, flicking his tongue out playfully and making Harry give a faint whine from within his throat. 

They kissed for a few more moments before Draco pulled away, his eyes unusually dark as he gazed at the flushed male he held in his grasp. Placing one last, brief kiss on Harry’s lips he pulled away. “I’ll owl you when I get to the Manor,” he called over his shoulder, closing the door behind him as he left. 

Harry blinked and then nodded. “Okay,” he croaked out, even though Draco was already gone.

\--

\--

“Draco!” Narcissa gasped, rising fluidly from her seat and rushing towards her son. She cupped his face in between her hands, her eyes running over his face as if to check for injuries. The blonde smiled slightly and reached up, grasping his mom’s tiny wrists in his hands.

“I’m fine, Mother,” he assured, leaning forward to give her a small kiss on her cheek. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, dear,” Narcissa soothed. “As angry as your father gets he would never harm me.” 

Draco hummed, but let his own eyes glance over his mother to make sure that she wasn’t injured. Narcissa shook her head fondly at her son and patted his cheek. The Malfoy heir stepped back from his mother’s grasp and glanced around the room. “Is father here?” 

“He’s out right now,” Narcissa said. “Please, sit down and have tea with me.” 

“I’d love to, but let me freshen up first,” Draco excused himself. “I’ll be back down soon.” 

“See that you are,” his mother said, watching his retreating form. “We have a lot of things to discuss before your father gets home.” 

Draco made his way swiftly through the Manor to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him with an almost relieved sigh. He was glad that he hadn’t had to confront his father as soon as he stepped into the house and that his mother seemed to be on his side. He could only imagine all the things that she wanted to talk to him about before Lucius made his appearance; maybe she had been able to calm him down a bit so that he wouldn’t be killed instantly on sight. 

He made his way over to his desk, crossing the room with long strides and pulling off his robes and his shirt as he went. Throwing the garments carelessly onto the bed as he passed by he reached his desk, pulling a drawer open and taking a seat in the plush chair that was in front of it. Withdrawing a piece of parchment from the drawer, he plucked the quill from the inkwell on the desktop and started composing a letter. 

_Dear Potter,_  


_As per your demand, I’m owling you to let you know that I made it to the Manor safely. Father wasn’t here when I arrived, so I haven’t been killed as of yet. I spoke briefly with Mother before I made my escape to pen you this note, but she wants me to have tea with her and discuss some things. She seems to be on my side, but we’ll see what happens when I go back downstairs._

_Until tomorrow,_  


_Draco Malfoy_

He folded and sealed the letter, leaving it on his desk as he went into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

\--

\--

Draco cleared his throat as he stepped into the parlor that his mother was seated in. He had showered, dressed, and sent the letter off to Harry before making his way back downstairs.

Narcissa glanced up from her teacup and smiled at her son, gesturing to the seat next to her. Draco stepped into the room and made his way over to the chair, sitting down gracefully and taking the tea that his mother handed him with a grateful nod. “What did you want to talk to me about, Mother?” he asked. 

Narcissa sighed heavily and shook her head. “I’m sure that you realize your father was furious when he discovered what you had done.” 

“Yes, I imagine that he would have been,” Draco confirmed, not able to stop the smirk that spread across his face at the thought of his successful ruse. Narcissa withheld her own smirk, hiding the expression by taking a dainty sip from her teacup. 

“Draco,” Narcissa said, once she had regained her composure. “Why did you go against your father?” 

Draco swallowed heavily and placed his teacup and saucer on the table that sat in between him and his mother. In front of him the fireplace crackled merrily. “Mother,” he started slowly. “I don’t know if I feel comfortable discussing that with you.” 

Narcissa frowned. “Why wouldn’t you feel comfortable? I am your mother.” 

“I know,” Draco said, “but it’s something rather personal.” 

“Do you love the wolf?” the woman asked suddenly. Draco tried to brush off his shock by pushing a few strands of hair behind his ear, but he knew that his mother wouldn’t be fooled by the action. 

The two sat in tense silence for a few minutes, the crackling of the fire and the tinkling of teacups on saucers the only sounds occupying the room. Finally, Draco sighed and spoke. “Yes,” he answered his mother’s question. “How did you know?”

“I had a feeling,” Narcissa said simply. “Why else would you ask your father to purchase the creature?” 

“Father told you about that,” Draco sighed, trying to hide his annoyance at Remus being referred to as ‘the creature’. 

“Of course he did,” Narcissa said, pouring more tea into her cup. She added a splash of cream and stirred, before bringing the drink to her lips once more. “He blamed the entire thing on you.” 

Draco nodded, but kept silent. He could feel his mother eyeing him critically, scrutinizing him and trying to get an idea about how he was feeling. He reached out and took a biscuit from the platter on the table, raising an eyebrow at the woman when she kept silent. 

Narcissa sighed heavily when she didn’t get anything from her son, setting her teacup aside and folding her hands in her lap. “Where were you last night?” she questioned. 

“I stayed with a friend,” Draco answered quickly. Narcissa stared, unblinking, but Draco refused to elaborate. 

The matron hummed quietly and then glanced over at the clock that was perched atop the mantle. “Your father will be home soon,” she said, turning back to her son. 

Draco sighed heavily. “How angry is he?” 

“Livid,” Narcissa responded promptly. “I tried to calm him down last night, but he wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Fantastic,” Draco muttered sarcastically. “I suppose I should be on my guard then.” 

“That would be wise,” his mother agreed. 

“Very well,” Draco said. “If I may be excused?” Narcissa waved her hand at him and the blonde rose from his chair, striding swiftly from the room and ignoring the probing gaze of his mother that followed him.

\--

\--

_Draco,_

_I hope that your conversation with your mother went well and that she was still on your side when it was over. What were all the things that she wanted to talk to you about? And I don’t find your joke about you being killed very funny._

_Things here are the same. I haven’t seen Remus since this morning and I don’t know if I’m going to. Bill is still here; he seems to really like Sirius._

_I should go. I hope to hear from you before tomorrow._

_-Harry_

*

_Potter,_

_You should feel quite privileged that you have heard from me twice in one day; I was going to wait until tomorrow to write back because I’m sure that it would have driven you insane, but I suppose I was feeling generous._

_Father came home a bit ago; the confrontation was . . . intense, to say the least. Before you get worked up I’m fine; I can walk, I can hold a quill, and nothing is broken. I’m just a bit sore. After we had our “conversation” things reverted to normal; it almost seems as if he is proud of me and what I did. I wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case, since Father always loves to see weak minded people manipulated._

_Now that the worst part of coming here is over, we should decide what to do about Remus. Shall we meet for lunch tomorrow? There’s a nice restaurant that I know of that we can go to and discuss what our plans should be._

_Let me know your answer._

_-Draco_

*

_Draco,_

_If you’re only a bit sore from the fight with your father I guess you made out better than we expected. You’re probably right about Lucius being proud about what you did; if I told Sirius he would probably agree with you._

_Lunch tomorrow sounds great. What time do you want to go and which restaurant are you talking about? And why do you always call me ‘Potter’ in your letters?_

_-Harry_

*

_Harry (there, is that more to your liking?),_

_Lunch tomorrow at noon. I’ll pick you up at your house._

_-Draco_

\--

\--

Remus glanced up from the newspaper as Bill stumbled into the kitchen. The redhead was dressed in a pair of socks and boxers, his long locks disheveled and flying free around his neck and shoulders. He flushed when he saw Remus sitting at the table, but smiled and continued towards the counter, where a pot of coffee sat waiting.

“Morning,” he rasped, pulling down two cups from the cupboard. 

“Good morning,” Remus responded, smiling. He was happy for Sirius; his best friend deserved happiness after all that he had been through and Bill was a great person. He just couldn’t shake the niggling bit of jealously that lingered; he wished that he had someone that he could love as well, but he knew that that wasn’t possible. He would just have to overcome his jealously and ignore his desire to be with someone. 

Bill ventured over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk before closing the door and making his way back to the counter. He glanced at Remus from over his shoulder. “Would you like some more coffee?” he asked.

Remus shook his head. “Thank you, but no,” he responded. “I’ve already had more than enough for today,” he said with a chuckle. 

The redhead smiled and laughed himself, finishing with the milk and returning it to the refrigerator before dumping sugar into the two mugs. Remus watched as he made Sirius’ coffee perfectly; more sugar than coffee; before putting a minimal amount of the sweetener into his own mug. 

The amber-eyed man cleared his throat, sliding the plate that was in front of him on the table forward towards the redhead. “Take a few Danishes,” he offered. 

“Thanks,” Bill grinned, grabbing a tray from a lower cabinet, as well as a plate. After piling on a few Danishes he put both the plate and the coffee mugs on the tray and nodded a goodbye to Remus, making his way from the room. 

Left alone once again, Remus quietly resumed reading his paper, even though his attention was wondering away from the articles in front of him. He hadn’t seen Harry since the morning before and the thought of seeing the brunette caused his heart to twitter frantically in his chest. He didn’t know if he wanted to see Harry; he knew that he had hurt his feelings and even though it had been a necessary evil, he didn’t know if he could take the hurt look on the younger man’s face. 

With a sigh Remus closed the paper and stood from the table, taking his coffee cup and placing it in the sink; he would wash it later. He snatched a Danish from the plate on the table and made his way from the room, but froze when he saw Harry at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in loose blue jeans and a muggle zip up sweater, his bare chest peeking from the gap in the zipper as he stared down at the werewolf. 

“Morning Remus,” he said quietly, continuing down the stairs. 

“Morning,” Remus replied, heavily swallowing the bite of pastry in his mouth. “There’s breakfast on the table,” he mumbled. 

Harry smiled. “Thanks. Did you make them?” 

Remus shook his head. “I picked them up at the bakery,” he answered. “There’s also coffee.” 

“Perfect,” Harry said, stepping off the last stair. “I’ll let you go back to what you were doing. I’ll see you later.” With one last smile he went into the kitchen, the sound of him puttering around echoing into the hallway. 

Shaking his head, Remus made his way up the stairs and into his room, closing his door quietly behind him.

\--

\--

The fireplace roared, the flames turning green and Draco stepped out, dusting the soot off of his clothing. Bill and Sirius pulled away from each other and glanced at the blonde, who looked up and smirked at the two of them. “Afternoon,” he nodded.

“What are you doing here?” Sirius asked breathlessly, pushing some loose strands of hair away from his face. 

“I’m here to take Harry to lunch,” Draco said. “Is he ready?”

“I dunno,” Bill said, wrapping his arm around Sirius’ shoulders and pulling him against his chest. “I haven’t seen him all day.” 

Draco snorted. “I’m sure the two of you have been able to pull away from each other long enough to take stock of your surroundings.” Sirius narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, but the blonde waved his hand and started away. “I’ll just go up to his room.” Bill chuckled and yanked Sirius’ mouth back to his for a kiss before the ebony haired man could begin ranting. 

Draco made his way quickly up the staircase towards Harry’s room, his steps light despite the heavy boots that he was wearing. He could see that the door to the Gryffindor’s room was closed and he rolled his eyes; he would hope that Harry would be up and dressed by now. 

A door opened behind him and he turned, a smirk coming across his face as he saw Remus step from his room. The man was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a light blue cardigan, a pair of thick fuzzy socks hiding his feet and the collar still snug around his neck. The blonde cleared his throat and Remus turned to look at him, his amber eyes widening when he saw Malfoy standing in the hallway. 

“Draco,” he gaped.

“Remus,” Draco said as his smirk widened. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Er . . . yes,” Remus chuckled lightly. “What are you doing here?” 

The blonde gestured to the closed door behind him. “I’m here to take Harry to lunch.” 

“Really?” Remus asked, stunned. “That’s . . . very nice of you.” 

“It is,” Draco agreed. He turned and walked the last few paces down the hall to Harry’s room and knocked loudly on the door before pivoting back around to face Remus. The two gazed at each other as they waited for Harry to open the door, neither speaking, just taking in the other’s appearance before Draco turned as the door opened. 

“Hello, Potter,” the blonde nodded, sweeping his gaze over the male in front of him. 

“Draco,” Harry smiled. His eyes flicked over to Remus and he nodded. The older man returned the gesture before rushing down the staircase. 

Malfoy chuckled and turned his eyes back to Harry. “This will be easy,” he smirked.

\--

\--

Harry stumbled as he and Draco popped into existence, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the feeling of apparition. The blonde kept his arm around Harry’s waist, steadying him as he regained his bearings.

Once he was sure that he was steady, Harry pulled slightly away from Draco and glanced around at his surroundings. His brows furrowed as he gazed around himself, not recognizing anything that he was seeing. “Where are we?” he questioned, glancing at the blonde over his shoulder. 

Draco smirked. “Italy,” he answered as he began to stride away. Harry was left gaping in the alley that they had landed in, his eyes wide as he stared at Malfoy’s retreating back. 

“Italy?” he snapped as he sputtered to life, rushing after the blonde. “What are we doing here?!”

“We’re having lunch,” Draco said, as if it was the most obvious answer. 

“I didn’t think we were going to leave London for lunch . . .” Harry muttered, trailing after Draco as his eyes swept from side to side. “Although, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Draco hid a smile, keeping silent as he guided Harry towards the restaurant. The brunette continued to glance around, taking in the buildings and the different people that were bustling around him. 

They made it to the restaurant within minutes, Draco pulling open the door and gesturing for Harry to enter the building. Harry smiled shyly and stepped inside, the blonde coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder as he guided him up to the hostess. 

She glanced up from her paper and smiled at him. Draco spoke to her fluently in Italian and an excited look lit up her features. Raising a hand in a gesture of ‘one moment’ she scurried away and disappeared into a back room. 

“It’s nice here,” Harry commented, glancing around. 

“Of course,” Draco said snootily. Harry rolled his eyes and restrained himself from stepping on the blonde’s expensive boots. 

“Draco!” a loud, boisterous voice called. A tall man with a slightly rounded stomach emerged from the back room, the hostess following after him with a large smile on her face. 

“Gino,” Draco nodded, stepping forward to clasp hands with the man. “How are you?”

“Very well,” Gino responded, beaming at the blonde and shaking his hand vigorously. His voice was warm, his accent heavy. “What brings you to Italy today? Are you with your parents?” 

“Not this time,” Draco said regrettably. He turned and placed his hand on the small of Harry’s back, pulling him forward so that he could shake the man’s hand as well. “This is a friend of mine, Harry. Harry, this is Gino, the owner of this establishment.” 

Harry smiled. “Nice to meet you.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Harry,” Gino said, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly before letting go. He turned his gaze back to Draco. “I’ll show the two of you to your table. Shall I bring you a bottle of wine?” 

“That sounds lovely,” Draco agreed as they followed after the man to a secluded booth. The blonde pulled the chair out for Harry, waiting until he sat down before he made his way over to his own seat. 

Gino handed them two menus, giving suggestions on what they should order and what was fresh before clasping a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “I’ll send that bottle of wine out right away.” 

“Thank you, Gino,” Draco said with a smile. 

The man waved his thanks away. “Anytime, anytime,” he laughed. “Tell your parents I say hello.” 

“Of course,” Draco smiled. 

Gino turned to Harry and held out his hand once more, which Harry shook firmly. “I’m glad to have met you, Harry.” 

“You too,” Harry smiled. 

“I’ll see you two again,” Gino beamed. “Ciao.” 

“Ciao,” Draco called as with one last smile Gino swept away, waving and saying hello to other diners on his way back to the office. 

“He’s very nice,” Harry said, watching him leave. 

Draco nodded as he opened his menu. “He is,” he said, perusing the words in front of him. “My parents have known him for quite some time.” 

“Is he a wizard?” Harry asked curiously. Draco made a vague sound, but didn’t answer directly. Harry assumed that meant that yes, Gino was indeed a wizard; he couldn’t really picture the Malfoys being friends with a muggle or visiting a non-magical restaurant. 

A sommelier appeared at the side of their table and smiled, holding out a bottle of wine that Draco inspected carefully before giving his approval. After pulling out the cork and decanting the blood red liquid, the sommelier disappeared as quickly as he had come. 

Harry glanced down at his menu, wondering what he should get. His eyes flicked up to Draco, who was still looking at his own menu, and as if feeling his stare the blonde looked up. He quirked a single eyebrow as he stared into the emerald eyes. “Don’t know what to get?” he asked. His tone wasn’t mocking or condescending, merely curious. 

The brunette nodded hesitantly. Draco licked his lips. “Do you trust me?” he asked suddenly. Harry blinked, startled by the inquiry.

“What?” he questioned.

“Do you trust me?” Draco repeated calmly, eyes locked on Harry’s. There was another hesitant nod and a small smile spread over the blonde’s lips. “I’ll order for you,” he said. 

“Okay,” Harry smiled, closing his menu.

\--

\--

Remus glanced up from his book as he heard the sound of the door opening. Harry’s laughter floated suddenly into the house, followed by Draco’s chuckle and the front door shut before the two appeared in the room Remus was sitting in. Their faces were slightly flushed and amusement shone brightly in their eyes.

Harry grinned when he saw Remus seated in the plush chair in the corner of the room. The former professor smiled and closed his book, placing it on his lap as he gazed at the two younger men in front of him. “How was lunch?” he questioned. 

“Very nice,” Draco said, nodding and pulling off his cloak. 

“It was brilliant,” Harry beamed. “We went to a restaurant in Italy.” 

“Italy?” Remus blinked quickly. “Wow. That sounds lovely.” 

“It was,” Harry agreed. “What have you been doing?” 

“Just reading,” Remus replied. “I think Bill and Sirius are around here somewhere, but I haven’t seen them in ages.” 

“Probably locked away in the bedroom,” Draco commented, draping his cloak over the back of one of the couches. “We probably won’t see them for the rest of the night.” He smirked and stepped up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him to rest against his chest. “Which leaves us to entertain ourselves,” he drawled, locking eyes with Remus. 

Remus swallowed heavily as he saw the brunette lean back against the Slytherin, but he narrowed his eyes at the flirtatious tone in the blonde’s voice. He knew that Draco was trying to provoke a reaction from him, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of one. He opened his book back up and resumed his reading. 

“I know that the two of you just ate, but I’m probably going to make supper tonight,” he said off-handedly. “Are you staying, Draco?” 

“Probably,” the blonde said. 

Remus nodded. “Is there anything that either of you are particularly craving?” he continued. 

“You,” Draco answered bluntly. 

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, even as the comment brought back memories of his time at Malfoy Manor. “I’m not on the menu,” he said. “My apologies.” 

“Pity,” the blonde practically pouted, brushing his nose against Harry’s neck. The brunette shivered and tried to stop himself from grinding back into the man behind him. “It’s the only thing that we want right now.” 

“I’m assuming the two of you are drunk,” Remus said, glancing up from his book. 

Draco gave him a shark-like smile. “Perhaps Harry is,” he teased, patting the boy’s stomach condescendingly, “but I’m perfectly sober.” 

“I’m not drunk,” Harry protested, crossing his arms over his chest. “I only had one glass of wine.” 

“You must not be able to hold your liquor,” Draco cooed. Harry rolled his eyes and elbowed the blonde in the stomach. Draco choked and took a few stumbling steps back. 

“You’re annoying when you’re drunk,” the brunette muttered, looking at Remus with amusement and exasperation shining in his face. Remus smirked at the confirmation of Draco being intoxicated. 

The amber-eyed man gestured to the blonde, who had perched himself on the arm of the couch his cloak was resting on. “You apparated the both of you home, I hope.” 

Harry nodded. “I don’t like the idea of being splinched,” he said, chuckling. Remus smiled and then closed his book once more. He rose from his chair and looked at the two men in the room. 

“I’ll be upstairs for a bit,” he said. “Let me know if you decide on something that you want for dinner.” He made his way to the door, his strides long and purposeful, but Draco’s voice stopped him cold. 

“We want you, Remus,” he said lowly, his silver eyes locked on the older man’s tall frame. 

Remus gave a heavy sigh and turned back around to look at the blonde. “Draco, I already told you -.”

“I’m not joking,” Draco interrupted. “Harry and I talked about it over lunch. We both have feelings for you and I know that you have feelings for Harry, so why won’t you let us be together?”

“It’s impossible,” Remus snapped, shaking his head. “Now both of you, stop thinking about this and stop bringing up the subject.” 

“How do you feel about Draco?” Harry suddenly interjected, stepping up next to the blonde. Draco tensed and glanced up towards Harry, his eyes flickering with various emotions. 

Remus shook his head. “Harry, I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” 

“Please Remus,” Harry said quietly. “Just be honest with us.” 

The former professor swallowed loudly, his eyes jumping back and forth between the seated male and the standing one. He shook his head slowly and gave a derisive laugh. “It wouldn’t take me long to fall in love with him,” he admitted. 

“And Harry?” Draco asked. “How do you feel about him? Truly.” 

“I love him,” Remus said softly. The blonde stood up from the arm of the couch and placed one of his hands on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Then why can’t we be together?” Draco questioned. 

Remus shook his head. “I’m not going to discuss this any longer,” he uttered. “I hope by dinner the two of you will have discarded this ridiculous notion of the three of us being together.” He glowered at the two. “I don’t want to see either of you until you have.” With one last intense look he swept from the room and up the stairs, his footsteps echoing throughout the house.

\--

\--

“Glad the two of you could join us,” Remus said dryly as Bill and Sirius stumbled into the kitchen. Sirius glanced around the room and instantly sensed the tension that was resting between his dearest friend and the two younger men sitting across from him. He frowned. Bill raised an eyebrow as he also noticed, but said nothing and made his way over to the stove where some pots were sitting, kept warm with a charm.

“Sorry, we lost track of time,” Sirius grinned sheepishly, shrugging. His hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and his cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and well-kissed. 

“Not surprising,” Draco drawled, smirking. Harry sent the two a smile before turning back to his meal, pushing his peas around his plate morosely. 

Bill handed a plate to Sirius when the older man made his way over to the counter and began to dish out some food. “It smells delicious,” the redhead commented. 

“Remus cooked,” Harry said softly, not looking up from his plate. 

“I got the recipe from Molly,” Remus said, placing a bite of roast in his mouth. Draco watched as the fork disappeared in between his lips, his eyes following the movement hungrily. Remus felt the gaze on him but ignored it, watching as Sirius and Bill took their places at the table. 

Bill and Sirius kept quiet as they ate and the tension in the room seemed to grow as the minutes ticked on. Sirius stared intently at Remus, who was dutifully ignoring him as he ate. The redhead watched his four other dining companions in amusement, shaking his head as he dug into his own meal. 

Harry sighed and pushed his chair out, standing up and grabbing his plate from the table. Draco looked up at him curiously, but the brunette shook his head and made his way over to the sink. The sound of him scraping his plate of food echoed throughout the room, followed by rushing water before silence fell once more. 

“Thank you for dinner, Remus,” Harry said softly. “I’ll be in my room whenever you’re done, Draco.” Nodding at Sirius and Bill he left the room, leaving the four others sitting at the table. 

Sirius cleared his throat loudly and Remus rolled his eyes before turning to look at his friend. Draco pushed his plate away and turned his attention to Black. The animagus licked his lips. “I think all of us should talk,” he said solemnly.

\--

\--

Harry looked over at the door to his room as it opened, sitting up in surprise as both Draco and Remus stepped inside. He could see Bill and Sirius standing in the hallway behind them before the door was pushed shut, leaving the three bathed in the soft glow of the lamp resting on the bedside table.

“What’s going on?” the brunette asked, propping himself up against the headboard. 

“Remus got some sense knocked into him,” Draco said, making his way over to the bed and sliding onto the mattress, uncaring of the fact that his boots were on Harry’s covers. 

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I wouldn’t call what happened getting some sense knocked into me,” he said. 

“I would,” Draco chuckled. “You should have seen your face after Sirius was through with you.” 

“You aren’t helping, Draco,” Remus muttered. Harry glanced back and forth between the two of them, confusion written clearly across his features. 

The blonde smirked and shook his head in amusement, sliding his hand across the comforter to brush gently against Harry’s fingers. Remus watched as the brunette’s Adam apple bobbed with a heavy swallow before he entwined his fingers with Draco’s. 

“So,” Draco continued, nodding towards Remus. “Why don’t you tell Harry what happened. I know he’s dying to ask.” Harry flushed but nodded, his curiosity running rampant. 

Remus licked his lips, but nodded with a sigh, making his way over to Harry’s desk chair a few steps away from the bed. The two lounging watched as he pulled out the chair and turned it so that it was facing the bed before taking a seat, crossing his legs so that his right ankle was resting on his left knee. 

With another sigh, Remus started speaking. “Harry, I want to apologize for being so harsh with you earlier,” he said quietly. “I know that you were just trying to get the truth from me, which can sometimes be like pulling teeth I’m sure, but -,”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Draco muttered, shaking his head. “Yes, we know that you are sorry and all that other lovely stuff, but can you please hurry up and get to the amusing parts?” he demanded. “There are better things that I’d like to be doing right now.” Remus watched as his silver eyes darkened and flicked over to Harry. The older man held back a shiver. 

“Draco,” he rasped, clearing his throat. “You aren’t helping.” 

The blonde shrugged. “I’m just trying to speed things up.” 

The tawny haired man rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Harry,” he began again. “Sirius said some things to me that really made me think.” 

“Like what?” Harry questioned. 

“He called Remus a moronic git and said that if he didn’t stop deluding himself that he would hex him until he didn’t know which way was up,” Draco laughed. 

“I thought _I_ was telling this story,” Remus said, dryly. 

“You’re too slow,” Draco said simply.

“Wait,” Harry spoke, pulling his hand away from Draco and raising both of them in front of himself. “What does this mean?” he asked timidly. 

“It means,” Draco answered softly, reaching up and taking Harry’s chin in his fingers, bringing the emerald eyes to stare into his, “that Remus here is willing to be with us.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide and he wrenched away from Draco’s hold, turning to look at Remus with hope beginning to shine in his eyes. “Remus,” he breathed, “is that true?” 

Remus nodded slowly. “It’s true,” he confirmed. “But we have to take things slow.” 

“Of course,” Harry said instantly. “Anything you want.” 

Draco scoffed. “You can take it slow if you want to, Remus, but I’m not going to,” he stated, shaking his head. He turned Harry’s face back to his, but kept his eyes locked onto Remus. “Sit there if you want, but feel free to join in anytime.” 

“Draco, what -?” Harry was cut off as the blonde sealed their lips together, his tongue invading the brunette’s mouth and mapping out the contours. Harry inhaled sharply through his nose in surprise, even as his eyes fluttered closed at the delicious sensations that began to course throughout his body; the blonde certainly was a talented kisser. 

Remus watched as Draco devoured Harry’s lips, running his hands up and down his back before sliding to the front and yanking the zipper of his sweatshirt down. The amber eyed man felt sweat beading along his upper lip and hair line as his heart thudded in his chest, the sound of his rushing blood loud in his ears as he stared at the two. His breath was shallow, his pants tightening, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss, his breath escaping him in pants as he tilted his head to the side, exposing more of the soft flesh of his neck for Draco’s hungry mouth. As the blonde attacked the skin with suckling kisses and gentle bites, Harry’s eyes locked with Remus’. The emerald orbs were glazed; the pupils wide and only a thin sliver of green surrounding them. He reached out his hand towards the seated man, arching up as Draco found a particularly sensitive spot on his throat. “Remus,” he pleaded. “You promised you’d kiss me.” 

With a loud groan, Remus stood from the chair and stumbled towards the bed.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. Look at the tags that I added. 
> 
> Warning: Things get sexy in this chapter.

**Chapter Nine**

Sirius smiled as he was pushed against the wall, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck as he twined his fingers into his lover’s hair. The redhead chuckled against the flesh of Sirius’ neck and shook his head slightly. “Proud of yourself, aren’t you?” he questioned.

“Of course,” Sirius said smugly, his lips pulling up into a smirk. “I’m glad that I got Remus to wake up and smell the fire whisky.” 

Bill pulled away from Sirius’ neck and brushed his fingers gently against the dark haired man’s cheek. “I’m surprised you’re taking this so well,” he commented. 

Sirius shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because Harry’s your godson,” Bill said bluntly. 

“I just want him to be happy,” Sirius said. “And Remus. And I suppose Malfoy, too.” 

Bill chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to the older man’s lips. “That’s very sweet of you,” the redhead said. “Now, what can I do to get you to shut up?” 

Another smirk graced Sirius’ lips and he raised an eyebrow coyly. “I can think of a few things.” 

Bill grinned. “Fantastic,” he breathed, before leaning in for another kiss.

\--

\--

“I knew you couldn’t resist us for long,” Draco murmured, watching as Remus grabbed Harry’s hand and allowed the brunette to pull him onto the bed.

Remus settled next to Harry, lying down so that he was propped on his side next to the younger man. “I’m not resisting _Harry_ ,” he said. “I never promised to kiss you.” 

Harry snickered as he buried one of his hands into the soft strands of Remus’ hair, the other still resting on Draco’s shoulder. The blonde rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’ll have you singing another tune soon enough,” he promised. 

“We’ll see,” Remus murmured, leaning over Harry. The brunette watched him, his chest rising and falling quickly as his eyes flicked between Remus’ gaze and his lips. Remus gave a small smile before closing his eyes and sealing his lips over Harry’s. 

Draco watched as the two kissed slowly, their lips moving together in a languid manner, the noise of their lips smacking together loud in the otherwise quiet room. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck as the man kissed him, his mind empty of every thought except how good it felt. 

Malfoy groaned as he watched them, drinking in the sight of the passionate kiss. He wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulders, nuzzling his nose against his neck and breathing in the scent of sweat and the leather from the collar. He teasingly brushed his tongue against Remus’ neck and the man shuddered, pulling away from Harry and turning to look at Draco with smoldering eyes. 

“Kiss him, Remus,” Harry requested breathlessly, glancing between the two. 

Draco smiled. “You heard him,” he whispered. “Kiss me, Remus.” With a soft growl, Remus pressed his lips to Draco’s. The blonde moaned, his lips parting instantly and Remus’ tongue slipped inside of his mouth, brushing against Draco’s own and mapping out the sensitive skin inside. Harry watched, enraptured, his erection seeming to swell even more as the two above him continued to kiss. 

Remus pulled away after a bit, the smacking of their lips causing shivers to run down all three of their spines. Draco smiled lazily. “Even better than I dreamt,” he murmured. The amber-eyed man licked his lips, looking between Draco and Harry with a furrowed brow. 

Harry reached up and caressed his cheek gently. “What is it?” he whispered. 

“Are we really going to do this?” Remus asked softly. “Is this really happening?” 

“Do you not want it to?” Harry questioned, nervously. 

Remus chuckled and shook his head in incredulity. “Of course I want it to,” he said. “I’m just in disbelief; I feel like I should be waking up from a dream any moment now.” 

“Well,” Draco purred, reaching for the buttons on the older man’s cardigan. “Shall we go about proving that you aren’t dreaming?” 

Lupin smiled indulgently, sitting up so that he was resting on his knees. “Be my guest,” he said quietly. The blonde sent a smirk towards Harry, rising up onto his knees so that he was mirroring Remus’ position and reaching once more for the buttons on the worn cardigan. Harry swallowed heavily as Draco stripped Remus of both his sweater and his shirt, exposing a broad chest and lithe muscles to their hungry gazes. 

Draco unbuttoned his own shirt after stripping Remus of his, pulling off the fabric and tossing it away carelessly. Harry sat up carefully, timidly unzipping his hoodie and pushing it off his shoulders, his eyes lowered. Remus and Draco watched him carefully, their eyes darkening with lust when he pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it off the side of the bed. 

Remus reached forward and cupped Harry’s chin in his hand, brushing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away and locking eyes. “You’re lovely,” he said softly. 

“Of course he is,” Draco chimed in, running his fingers teasingly across Harry’s arm. The brunette shivered as his skin prickled, goose bumps spreading across his flesh in response to the light touch. “I wouldn’t be with anyone who wasn’t gorgeous.” 

Harry laughed softly and shook his head, sliding an arm around both of his soon to be lover’s shoulders. The three exchanged soft kisses that gradually became deeper and hungrier, soft moans echoing in their ears and turning them on even more as their chests brushed against each other. 

Draco pulled back after a few more moments, his grey eyes dilated and his breathing shallow. A smirk slid across his face as he watched Remus and Harry fall into a desperate kiss, their hands sliding over each other’s skin and through soft strands of hair. He was pleased to note that he didn’t feel any jealously as he looked at the two of them; just the desire to have both of them naked and be able to touch every inch of them. 

Licking his lips he reached for the zip of Harry’s jeans. “Why don’t we take this to the next level?” he whispered. Two groans answered him and taking it for the affirmative he pulled down the zip and undid the button.

\--

\--

Remus gasped, his hands fisting in the sheets that covered Harry’s bed as he threw his head back against the pillows. His eyes and mouth were wide, harsh breaths escaping him as amber orbs stared unseeing up at the ceiling. He had been stripped of everything except the blasted leather collar that encircled his neck, but at the moment not even his supposed enslavement mattered. All he cared about were the two mouths working his prick.

Harry’s hand was wrapped around the base of his erection, his thumb rubbing gently against the skin in a parody of a soothing motion. Draco’s fingers were fondling his balls as he trailed his tongue over Remus’ cock, the muscle occasionally meeting Harry’s as the brunette licked up and down the salty flesh. 

“Draco, Harry,” he moaned, jerking as they both started focusing on the head of his erection. He trembled as their tongues bathed him, swollen lips pressing soft kisses against his skin and sending pleasure rippling through him. Pre-cum seeped from the slit, the salty liquid eagerly lapped up by his two lovers. He was soon teetering on the edge of orgasm, wanting to push the two younger men away, but desperate to feel the release that he so craved. 

Draco rubbed his fingers teasingly against Remus’ perineum, his eyes taking in the tightening of Remus’ features and the escalating sounds of his cries. Harry glanced at the blonde and pulled his mouth away from Remus’ cock, sitting back on his heels and watching as Draco swallowed it down to the base. Remus shouted, his hips thrusting up into the wet warmth of his lover’s mouth, his eyes clenched shut as he shuddered in orgasm. Draco moaned loudly, his eyes closing in delight as Remus flooded his mouth with his hot release. Harry’s groan echoed his lovers as he watched, his mouth nearly watering with the desire to taste Remus’ seed. 

Malfoy sat up, his grey eyes locking on Harry and gesturing with his finger for him to come forward. The brunette leaned over Remus’ panting body; his eyes sliding closed as Draco buried his fingers in his hair and hauled him forward for a kiss. Harry moaned, his lips parting as the blonde devoured him, slick come shared between them and dribbling down the sides of their lips. 

Remus wrenched his eyes open when the sound of their kissing pierced the fog that had wrapped around him. He watched as his two lovers drank each other in greedily, Harry balanced precariously on his knees and his arms wrapped around Draco’s shoulders, who had both hands twisted in soft jet black locks. Both of their cocks were pulled tight against their stomachs, twitching with arousal as they kissed and Remus’ come dripped down their chins. 

He moaned softly under his breath, his spent prick twitching, trying to harden again. Harry’s eyes barely opened, glancing at Remus out of the corner of his eye as Draco continued to dominate their kiss. The brunette pulled away slowly, their lips parting with a smack, and turned to look at his spent lover, his chest heaving and his mouth glistening with saliva and come. He licked his lips before he spoke. 

“What do you want now, Remus?” he asked through his ragged breathing. Draco continued to comb his slender fingers through Harry’s hair, sending shivers down the be-speckled man’s spine. 

Remus looked back and forth between Harry and Draco, his mind churning with everything that he wanted to do with the two of them. His tongue ran over his lips as he stared at them, his eyes dark with lust. Draco smirked when he saw the look, pressing teasing kisses to Harry’s cheek and neck. 

“I want to watch the two of you,” Remus said suddenly, eyes smoldering. 

“Want to watch us do what?” Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow as he ran his hands down Harry’s shoulders, his back and down to cup his backside. 

“Don’t tease,” Harry tried to reprimand, but his voice was breathless as the blonde massaged him. Draco chuckled, one of his hands abandoning its very comfortable place and grabbing Harry by the chin, pulling him forward for a soft, quick kiss. 

“I think I know what Remus wants to watch,” the blonde said softly, pressing a longer kiss to Harry’s lips. “Lie down,” he commanded. Harry nodded and pulled away from Draco, sitting back onto his hip and then collapsing back onto the bed when Remus moved over a bit. Malfoy got up onto his hands and knees over Harry, kissing Remus thoroughly for a moment before turning his attention onto the emerald-eyed male. 

Harry quivered as Draco’s mouth trailed across his neck and down to his shoulders, his breath escaping him in little pants before Remus turned his face and pressed their lips together. They kissed passionately, basking in each other’s tastes as Draco caressed Harry’s legs and wrapped his lips around one dusky nipple. 

The attentions of both Remus and Draco soon had Harry a writhing, begging mess on the bed, his eyes clenched shut as waves of pleasure assaulted him from every angle. Remus’ erection had renewed itself, an insistent throb between his legs, while Draco’s was flushed and leaking, aching for touch. 

Draco pulled away from the patch of skin he had been laving attention on, his cheeks bright red and sweat shining on his face. He reached over the side of the bed, fumbling in his pants for his wand before extracting it from his pocket and slapping it into Harry’s hand. “Lotion, lubricant, anything,” he panted, pressing frantic kisses to the brunette’s cheek. “I need to be inside of you.” 

Harry moaned and turned his face towards Draco, their lips meeting in quick, little kisses. He nudged Remus with one foot, the amber-eyed male looking up in confusion from his position between Harry’s legs and frowning when a wand was pushed towards him. “Harry?” he asked, letting the cock he had been sucking fall from his mouth. 

“Summon,” Harry wheezed out between Draco’s frenetic kisses. “Lubricant.” 

Remus smiled and took the wand, waving it in the familiar motion of the summoning charm and watching as a bottle wriggled free from under the bed. It landed smoothly in his hand and Remus passed both the bottle and the wand to Draco, who dropped the wand over the side of the bed and flipped the top of the lubricant open. 

Harry held his breath and opened his legs wider, sliding his feet against the comforter beneath him. Remus watched, hypnotized, as Draco slicked his fingers and brought them between Harry’s legs, a sharp inhale the only sign that one had disappeared inside. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered, his eyes fluttering closed as the blonde thrust his finger in and out slowly. Remus peppered kisses on Harry’s sac, the musky scents of the ebony-haired male sending him into a near frenzy. He thrust his hips against the mattress, the friction of the blanket rubbing against his erection sending shivers throughout his body. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Draco said, slipping another finger into Harry’s tight passage. Harry gasped loudly, his back arching and his hands scrabbling on the blankets. “Don’t you want to be inside of him when you come again?” 

Remus growled, his own eyes closing as a shudder of pleasure raced through him. The thought of being inside of Harry was intoxicating. Draco smirked as he saw his lover’s expression, his fingers still pumping in and out of Harry’s clenching passage. 

A few more minutes passed, Harry’s cries escalating to near frantic levels as Draco continued to prepare him. Remus pulled away from him and moved off to the side, leaving Harry’s cock quivering and shiny with saliva. Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips before he withdrew his fingers and pulled Harry into a sitting position, shifting the two so that the brunette sat in the blonde’s lap. Green eyes clouded with desire stared at Draco who grinned and spread some lubricant on his erection, placing the head against Harry’s stretched opening. A soft whine escaped Harry’s swollen lips as he sat back, Draco’s cock breaching him and sliding inside. 

Remus groaned, his fingers closing around his erection and giving a tight squeeze. He gazed at the two younger men, watching Harry wriggle slightly in the blonde’s lap before beginning to slide up and down, Draco’s glistening length disappearing and reappearing as he moved. The blonde’s pale hands clutched Harry’s hips, guiding him in his movements as he bucked up to meet him. Their bodies shone with sweat as they panted loudly, the sound of their flesh meeting making Remus shudder and buck into his fist. 

Harry cried out and reached for his cock, but Draco batted his hand away. “Not yet, Harry,” he whispered, his eyes flicking to Remus. The tawny haired man slid across the covers and settled himself behind Harry, taking his wrists into a gentle grip and pulling them behind his back. Harry snarled and tried to break free of the hold so that he could touch himself, but Remus refused to let him go. 

“It’s not fair,” he whispered, leaning his head back on his former professor’s shoulder. Remus kissed him gently, a sharp contrast to the increasingly harder thrusts Draco was giving him. 

Draco chuckled, but the sound was strained as he spiraled towards completion. “I’ve never been fair to you before,” he grunted, snapping his hips forward and grinding the head of his cock into Harry’s prostate. “Why should I start now?” 

Harry nearly wailed as sensation rocketed through him, his eyes clenching shut as he shuddered between his lovers. Remus placed a loving kiss to his cheek before pushing him forward into Draco’s chest, his legs curled up underneath him. Malfoy leaned back until he was once again resting on the pillows; Harry sprawled against his chest with Remus’ hand heavy against his back. 

Amber eyes were wild with lust as they stared at the place where the two younger men were connected. His breath escaped him in harsh pants and he licked his lips. “I have to taste you both,” he growled. Draco bent his knees and spread his legs as Remus leaned down, holding his breath and waiting for first touch of Remus’ lips.

Draco keened loudly, his head thrown back as Lupin’s tongue trailed over his balls and up to the stretched entrance wrapped around his cock. Harry whimpered and shuddered as Remus licked around his hole, his breath warm as it puffed against him and his tongue slick as he explored. 

“Yes Remus,” Draco sighed, his face flushing a deeper shade of red. Harry was trembling on top of him, gasping loudly as he slid up and down the blonde’s shaft. “Help me come inside of him.” Remus moaned loudly, his eyes sliding closed as his tongue continued to trail over his needy lovers. The two shivered as the sound vibrated through them and Draco clenched his teeth, bucking up into Harry and throwing his head back as his orgasm tore through him. Harry shouted as warm cum flooded his passage, his body quivering on the edge of climax, but Remus’ hand clenching the base of his cock forced it back. 

Draco sighed softly, his body relaxing back into the mattress as post coital bliss washed over him. Remus carefully eased Harry off of the blonde and placed him on the bed next to their sated third. The amber-eyed man crawled on top of him, burying his hands in Harry’s unruly locks and giving him a slow, passionate kiss. Harry whimpered and wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck, rubbing his desperate erection against the man’s stomach. 

“Is it still alright if I -?” Remus asked quietly against Harry’s lips. 

“More than alright,” Harry confirmed, bending his knees and arching up against the male on top of him. “Inside me, Remus. Please.” 

A soft snarl escaped the older male and with a quick thrust he was buried within his lover, his eyes going wide at the feeling of being inside of him. Harry cried out, pulling Remus closer to him as the sting assaulted his nerves, but it was soon replaced by unmistakable ecstasy at having the man deep within him. 

Draco’s eyes drifted open slowly, his head lolling to the side as he watched Remus thrust into Harry, their eyes locked as their breath mingled. Harry’s pale lankiness was a perfect complement to Remus’ lightly tanned compact muscles and the blonde felt his member twitch in interest at the sight. 

Harry bucked up against Remus, his eyes almost drifting out of focus as his lover pounded against his prostate, the jolts of pleasure running through him and curling his toes. His gaze landed on the collar that stood out in sharp contrast on Remus’ neck and he reached up, his fingers caressing the leather gently. “Mine,” he said lovingly, almost awed. “You’re mine.” 

“Ours,” Draco corrected, shaking the lethargy from his limbs and turning onto his side, sliding so that his front of pressed against Harry’s side. “You’re ours, Remus,” he continued, his fingers joining Harry’s on the leather collar. “Even without this mark we wouldn’t let you go. We love you, Remus.” 

“Yes,” Remus moaned, his eyes closing as his hips jerked hard against Harry’s, his balls slapping against the brunette’s cheeks. “Yours. I’ll always be yours.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide and with a sharp cry he came, his semen shooting onto both his and Remus’ chest. The amber-eyed man followed after his lover, his body quivering as his orgasm rushed through him, his spunk shooting into Harry and mingling with Draco’s. He collapsed on top of Harry; their breath escaping them in loud pants as they laid together, the brunette’s cum sticky and cooling between them. Draco ran his hand soothingly up and down Remus’ back, his grey eyes soft as he gazed down at the two men next to him. 

“I love you both,” Remus said suddenly, not moving his face from where it was buried in Harry’s shoulder. “I know that I do.” 

Harry smiled blissfully and buried one hand in Remus’ hair. “Does that mean that you’ll stop fighting us now?” 

Remus chuckled. “I suppose it does.”

\--

\--

Remus stirred, his eyes fluttering open as he broke free from the realms of sleep. The room was still dark and the soft sound of Draco and Harry breathing echoed around him. He was lying in between the two of them, their limbs twined together and only a thin sheet covering them.

A contented sigh slipped out from between Remus’ lips and he smiled lightly. Draco twitched on his right, a slight murmur escaping him as he tightened his grip on the older man. Harry continued to snooze silently, his breath calm and soothing. 

A sigh escaped the amber eyed man as the pressure on his bladder that had awoken him reasserted itself. Carefully, Remus extracted himself from his two lovers, watching as they curled around each other in the empty space that he left when he moved from the bed. He grinned and shook his head fondly before silently leaving to go to the restroom. 

The house was silent as he made his way down to the bathroom, the sky just beginning to lighten as the sun strained to peek over the horizon. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of the mattress in Sirius’ room squeak as someone rolled over, his longest friend’s loud snores drifting throughout the hallway. A happy smile decorated Remus’ face, both his heart and steps light. 

He almost couldn’t believe what had happened between him and the two snoozing young men in his room. He had been honest when he said that it had felt like a dream; the thought of the two gorgeous teens being in love with him took his breath away. Remus didn’t know how long Harry and Draco would want to be with him, but he would do everything he could to make it last as long as it possibly could. Only one night together and he was already addicted to them. 

Finishing up in the bathroom, he made his way silently back to Harry’s room and pushed the door open. It closed behind him with a soft snick as he crept his way back over to the side of the bed. 

“Get back into bed; it’s too early for you to be awake, you old wolf,” Draco muttered, his eyes still closed and an arm wrapped around Harry’s waist. The brunette was resting on Malfoy’s chest, his eyes closed lightly as he continued to sleep peacefully. 

“Did I wake you? Remus asked, slipping out of his boxers before sliding back underneath the covers. He pressed up against the blonde’s side and pressed a gentle kiss to his smooth cheek. 

“No,” Draco replied as he tried to shift even closer to the former Gryffindor. “Harry climbing all over me is what woke me.” 

Remus chuckled, raising a hand and burying it carefully in unruly raven locks. Harry made a soft, contented noise at the caress, nuzzling against Draco’s chest and settling back into sleep with a soft smile on his lips. 

Pulling his eyes away from Harry’s serene face, Remus turned his gaze up to Draco. The blonde was staring at the hand the older man had twined in Harry’s hair, a curious look etched on his features as different emotions played across his eyes. Remus brushed his cheek tenderly with his nose. “If it’s too early to be awake, it’s too early to be thinking as hard as you are,” he whispered. 

Draco rolled his eyes, a snort of laughter escaping him. Harry frowned on his chest, a quiet murmur escaping him as he burrowed deeper into the blonde’s warmth. The two other men stared at the third with amusement before Remus turned Draco’s attention back to himself. 

“Talk to me,” he commanded quietly. The blonde’s lips thinned dramatically and Remus watched as he fought with himself, trying to decide if he wanted to tell or wanted to keep what was on his mind to himself. 

“It’s nothing,” Draco finally said, somewhat stiffly. 

Remus nodded, shifting to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling. The narrow gap between the curtains allowed a thin shaft of new morning light to spill into the room, dust particles dancing in the rays. Draco rested silently next to him, his breathing heavy and uneven as he attempted to fall back to sleep. 

The gentle creaking of the house and the soft sound of Harry’s breathing had almost lulled Remus back into the throes of sleep when Draco’s voice sounded softly from the darkness. “I don’t want you to suddenly think that this is a mistake.”

Lupin turned onto his side, amber eyes easily focusing on Draco’s pale form. “It won’t happen,” he said firmly, reaching for the blonde beside him. 

Draco snorted in disbelief. “How can I believe that? It took an exorbitant amount to convince you to even get to this point. Why shouldn’t I think that you might suddenly change your mind?” 

“Because there is nothing I would rather do than be with the two of you,” Remus breathed. “If it takes me the rest of my life to convince you of that, then that is what I will spend my time doing.” The blonde’s breath hitched at the words, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, but he masked the sound by clearing his throat.

“Romantic Gryffindor,” he mumbled even as he reached up to squeeze Remus’ hand. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Remus chuckled, gripping Draco’s hand tighter. “You’ll grow to love my romantic nature.”

“I somehow doubt that,” Draco said dryly. Remus laughed again and Harry grunted, lifting his head from Draco’s chest. 

“What’s going on?” he slurred, a slash of emerald peeking out from underneath his eyelids. 

Draco brushed away a few strands of soft, dark hair from Harry’s face with his free hand. “Nothing to worry your pretty little head about,” he cooed sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes and turned his head towards Remus. 

The former professor gently touched his nose. “It’s really nothing,” Remus reassured. “We were just about to go back to sleep.” 

“That sounds like a brilliant idea,” Harry murmured, sidling in between his two lovers and snuggling down. 

Once the brunette’s breathing had evened out, Remus leaned over and placed a loving kiss on Draco’s lips. Malfoy moaned quietly; even that light touch from the man had desire flaring up inside of him. 

“We’ll talk more when we are all awake and coherent,” Remus smiled as he pulled away. 

Draco nodded slowly. “I’m holding you to that.”

\--

\--

“I suppose that it is a very good morning for the two of you, isn’t it?” Bill teased as Remus and Draco stepped into the kitchen. Their hair was wet from their shower, lips still swollen and pink from heavy kisses.

Draco smirked. “I’d say that is a bit of an understatement,” he answered, throwing himself down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Remus lightly touched his hair as he passed by on the way to the counter and the smirk on the blonde’s face gentled into a small contented smile. 

“Where’s Harry?” Sirius asked curiously from his seat next to the redhead at the kitchen table.

“Still sleeping,” Remus answered, pouring coffee into three mugs. “We tried to get him up with us, but he resisted.” 

“It’s such a shame too,” Draco sighed, shaking his head. “He missed an amazing round of shower sex.” 

Sirius blinked slowly, the hand that was holding a muffin pausing halfway towards his mouth. A few silent beats passed before he shuddered, his whole body shaking in his chair and his hair seeming to stand on end. “I didn’t need to know about that,” he muttered, putting his pastry back down on the plate in front of him. Bill chuckled and took the muffin for himself. 

Draco snickered quietly and Remus rolled his eyes in exasperated amusement. He levitated two of the three coffee mugs onto the kitchen table before grabbing the remaining one and heading back towards the stairs. “I’ll be back soon,” he called over his shoulder. “Hopefully Harry is more receptive to the idea of getting up now.” 

“Make sure that you take his wand away before you try,” Draco warned. “You don’t want him to act on that threat from earlier. I like that part of you where it is!” 

Sirius moaned and shook his head, pushing his plate away from him and rising from the table. “I’m starting to think that talking to Remus about this relationship wasn’t such a good idea,” he muttered, trudging from the room, Bill’s mirth filled eyes following him. 

Draco grinned.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliches, cliches, cliches. Did I mention cliches? There is a bit of a time skip in this chapter, I hope it doesn't confuse too much. All that's left after this is the epilogue.

**Chapter Ten**

Harry sighed loudly and rolled onto his side, his face nuzzling into a bare, broad chest. Mint and earth invaded his nose and he smiled blissfully. Remus’ hand came up and buried itself in raven strands. “Finally awake, Harry?” he rumbled, his voice vibrating in his chest.

“Perhaps,” Harry responded sleepily, his eyes finally opening. He glanced up at his lover, who looked down and smiled lovingly. “G’morning.”

“Good morning,” Remus replied, tilting his head down to press a gentle kiss to the brunette’s lips. He pulled away slowly. “I sent Draco to get us some breakfast.” 

Harry laughed quietly. “I’m sure he was happy about that.” 

Remus smiled. “He needed something to do,” he said simply. 

“I had something I wanted to do, you just wouldn’t let me wake him,” Draco said as he returned to the room, a tray laden with food floating behind him. 

“Draco,” Remus sighed, shaking his head even as his smile grew. Harry flushed lightly but rolled his eyes and pulled himself up so that he was sitting back against the headboard. 

The blonde levitated the tray over to the bed and placed it onto Harry’s lap, the delicious scent of pancakes and bacon filling the room. Harry’s brows furrowed in surprise as he stared down at the plates on his lap. “You cooked?” he asked. 

Draco scoffed. “Of course not,” he said haughtily, as if offended as he began to shed his clothes so that he could crawl back into bed. “Sirius and Bill are downstairs. I just borrowed some of what they made.” 

Harry’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “They’re back?” he asked happily. Draco hummed noncommittally as he slid back under the covers, squawking indignantly as a food laden tray was suddenly thrust onto his lap. He watched, stunned, as Harry scurried from the bed and into a pair of discarded boxers before hurrying from the room. 

Remus laughed softly at the look on the blonde’s face. “Don’t worry, Draco,” he soothed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “He’ll be back.” 

“I can’t believe he left,” Draco muttered, his brows furrowing. 

“He hasn’t seen Bill and Sirius in a few weeks,” Remus said as he slid from the bed. He padded to the closet, unashamed with his nudity as Draco’s silver eyes hungrily drank in his handsome body. “Of course he’ll want to go down and see them.” 

Draco snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, but his gaze never left the tempting sight of Remus’ backside. The amber eyed man pulled a pair of slacks and a button down shirt out of the closet before closing the doors and turning to the chest of drawers that held his underwear. 

“Are you really going down there, too?” the blonde asked petulantly. 

“I am,” Remus confirmed, sliding into his boxer briefs. “Why don’t you bring the food and come down with me?” 

Draco sighed in a put out fashion, but placed the tray onto the bed and got out from under the warm covers. Reaching down he began to dress, silently brooding over the fact that his morning shag had been unceremoniously ripped away from him. Remus watched him from the corner of his eye, an amused smile gracing his lips as his lover pouted. 

“Let’s hurry this up,” Draco grumbled, grabbing the tray from the bed instead of levitating it behind him. “The sooner we see them, the sooner we can come back to the room and get back to important things.”

\--

\--

“How long are you staying for, Sirius?” Harry asked, his eyes focused intently on his godfather. The man sitting across the table from him was quite different from the one Harry had known only a few months ago. In the last few weeks the former Gryffindor had taken to spending most of his time with Bill in Egypt, reveling in his new freedom now that he knew Remus was safe with Harry and Draco. All the time basking in the sun had turned Sirius’ lightly tanned skin a stunning bronze, the tan emphasizing his sparkling eyes and a perfect complement to his shining black hair.

“Only a few days,” Sirius said regrettably after taking a sip of juice. “Bill has to get back to work soon. But I promise not to be gone for as long this next time.” 

“Good,” Remus smiled, sitting down at the table with a plate full of food. “We miss seeing your face around here.” 

Bill’s arm was resting on the back of Sirius’ chair, his long fingers stroking through the older man’s silky locks. “Don’t worry,” he chuckled. “I have some time off coming up and we’ll make sure to spend it here.” 

“Sounds wonderful,” Remus nodded. Harry smiled brightly, but Draco was silent, moodily pushing around the eggs on his plate. Sirius quirked an eyebrow as he stared at the blonde, glancing at Remus. The former professor just shook his head and turned back to his own food. 

“What have the three of you been up to while we’ve been gone?” Bill asked curiously, a smile gracing his handsome face. 

Harry shrugged. “Nothing out of the ordinary,” he said, slicing into his pancakes. 

Remus chuckled. “Harry and Draco have been spending a lot of time whispering together and furtively sending owls to unknown recipients,” he informed Bill. Harry’s eyes went wide and Draco’s head snapped up from where he had been listlessly resting it upon his hand. Remus grinned slyly when he saw the panic in their eyes. “I think that they’re up to something,” he said in a conspiratorial tone to the redhead. 

“It sure seems that way,” Bill laughed. Sirius looked back and forth between the two younger males, but they avoided his gaze and went back to their food. His grey eyes narrowed as he contemplated what the two of them could possibly be up to. 

Harry’s eyes flicked up from his plate and when he noticed Sirius’ gaze still rested on him he cleared his throat nervously and hurriedly looked away. Draco watched him from out of the corner of his eye and resisted the urge to kick him under the table. _Gryffindors_ he scoffed inside of his mind. _They never can manage a cool façade._

The rest of breakfast passed calmly, the men chatting amicably and listening intently to the extravagant stories that Sirius had to tell. After eating, Harry took the dishes from everyone and placed them all in the sink, filling the basin with warm water and beginning to wash. Sirius made his way over to the sink as well while the other males drifted from the kitchen and into the other rooms of the house. 

“So,” Sirius said casually, sidling up next to his godson and beginning to dry the dishes that Harry had finished washing. “What are you and Draco up to?” 

“Why would you think that we are up to anything?” Harry asked in a high pitched, nervous tone. He cleared his throat nervously to try and return his voice to its normal pitch. 

Sirius snorted and shook his head in amusement. “You can’t lie to me, Harry,” he said simply. 

“It’s nothing bad, I promise,” Harry said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that they were the only ones in the room. 

“If it’s nothing bad, why are you so hesitant to tell me?” Sirius questioned. 

Harry sighed. “Draco and I just wanted to keep it a secret, but I actually think that we’ll need your help.” 

Sirius placed the dishtowel he had been using on the counter and turned to lean his hip against it, arms crossed over his chest and his gaze focused expectantly on the younger man next to him. Another sigh left Harry and he turned off the faucet before turning to look at Sirius. “What we’ve been doing is . . .”

\--

\--

“Which place do you prefer, Draco?” Harry asked, strolling down Diagon Alley with his lover and his godfather.

“The space next to Madam Malkin’s and Gringott’s had the best light,” the blonde said, taking Harry’s hand in his and entwining their fingers together. The brunette smiled and squeezed the hand that he now held. “But the lot next to the Apothecary has the most space.” 

“I don’t think you want your shop next to the Apothecary,” Sirius chimed in. “The smells from that store would drive away all of your customers.” Harry nodded in agreement and Draco huffed, but had to admit that the older man had a point. 

Sirius continued to speak. “I think your best choice would be the space across the way from the Menagerie; enough space _and_ enough light.” 

“As loathe as I am to admit it, you’re probably right,” Draco admitted grudgingly. Sirius smirked and Harry grinned. 

“Well, isn’t this an interesting sight?” a familiar voice interrupted from their right. Harry tensed, his shoulders rigid as he turned to look at the man that had addressed them with narrowed eyes. He could hear Sirius growling behind him and knew that his godfather was barely restraining himself from attacking the man with fists and teeth. 

“Father,” Draco drawled, squeezing Harry’s hand. “How pleasant to see you.” 

“Indeed,” Lucius said, stepping forward. Narcissa hovered behind him, her face set in its usual pinched look as she gazed at the two Gryffindors in front of her, but Harry saw the way her face softened when she turned her eyes onto her son. 

The Malfoy patriarch’s cold eyes flicked down to Harry’s hand clutched in Draco’s. “Did you finally tire of the wolf?” 

“Don’t you dare talk about Remus,” Sirius snarled, stepping forward menacingly. 

“Calm yourself, Black,” Lucius said superiorly. “You wouldn’t want to end up back in Azkaban now, would you?” Harry turned worried eyes onto his godfather, who looked to be wrestling desperately with his rage and the urge to destroy Malfoy. 

“Remus is back at the house,” Draco said, drawing the attention back to himself. “I’ve not tired of him, nor will I ever.” 

Lucius’ lip curled ever so slightly as he fought a sneer. Draco was sure that he was the only one to see the motion. The younger blonde knew that his father was trying to keep up appearances of everything being fine in Malfoy Manor, which meant that sneering at his son would not do. It didn’t matter that Draco had moved into Grimmauld Place months ago and that Lucius was looking for a way to remove Draco from his Will without the press getting wind of it; everything just had to _look_ perfect. 

“If you have not discarded the animal, why are you holding hands with Potter?” Lucius asked. Sirius nearly roared with anger and launched himself forward, but Harry was quicker and pushed the older man away, his face a mask of worry. 

“Sirius, don’t!” he cried, trying to get the man away from the blondes. “You can’t!” He struggled to pull his godfather in the opposite direction, Draco’s brows slightly furrowed in distress while the older Malfoys watched on, uninterested. 

Draco turned his gaze back to his parents once Harry had successfully managed to get the former Gryffindor into the safe confines of a shop across the way. Lucius and Narcissa peered at their son, each set of eyes holding different emotions. “I love Remus,” he said simply, watching as both of his parents gave an almost imperceptive flinch. “I also love Harry,” he continued. “The three of us are in a relationship. 

Narcissa couldn’t contain her gasp of shock. “Draco, no . . .” she whispered. 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed hatefully. “Draco,” he snarled, his voice dripping poison. “You will cease this foolish nonsense at once; you are still a Malfoy and what you do reflects on your mother and I.” 

“It is not nonsense,” Draco snapped, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. “I still may be a Malfoy in name, but I left the Manor.” He stood tall, his chin jutting out as his eyes, cold as ice, gazed at his father. “You can’t tell me what to do any longer.” 

The Malfoy patriarch’s hand clenched around the cane he was holding, the wood threatening to shatter underneath his grip. “You will regret this,” he hissed coldly. 

“No, I won’t,” Draco said, shaking his head. “You can’t do anything to me.” With one last glance at his mother he turned and strode away, his coat swirling around his feet as he left. Lucius seethed behind him, not even feeling when his wife put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The older male couldn’t believe what had happened, how many times he had been showed up by his son. There was nothing that he could do now; he had lost his heir and the wolf for good. 

“Come now, Lucius,” Narcissa said quietly. “We can discuss things back at the Manor.” 

“Of course,” the male said, still looking towards where his son had been swallowed by the crowd. His wife tugged on his shoulder and he shook his head, turning to follow her to the apparition point. “Of course,” he repeated, almost silently. 

A few doors down, the bell over the doorway jangled and Harry’s head snapped up. He hurried over to the blonde that had just entered the shop, running worried emerald orbs up and down Draco’s frame as he checked for injuries. Sirius watched them from the table he had taken residence up at, his own face pinched with both concern and anger. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked his lover gently, placing a hand on his bicep. Draco nodded, his eyes dancing with light. 

“I’m fine,” he assured, fighting the smile that threatened to cross his lips. “Everything is fine.”

\--

\--

_Dearest Draco,_

_Although I am sure that you are already aware, I feel the need to inform you that you have won; your father can do nothing about your insolence without bringing unwanted media attention to our family. I hope that you are prepared for the chaos that your relationship with the two Gryffindors will cause and that you are able to deal with it on our own, for I cannot help you._

_I have convinced your father to cease trying to find a way to remove you as heir to the Malfoy fortune. You are our only son and as such it is your right to receive your inheritance, despite your atrocious actions. Even though I would like to believe that this rebelliousness that you are experiencing is just a phase, in my heart I know that this is the man you were meant to grow into. Although it pains me to lose my son, I am quite proud of the cunning, ingenious and handsome man that I helped raised._

_Draco, if you ever decide to return to your senses I will welcome you back with open arms. The path you have chosen will be difficult and even though I do not approve of your decision, I wish you all of the luck in the world._

__

_All my love,_

_Mother_

A bittersweet smile drifted across Draco’s face as he finished reading his mother’s letter. He had been shocked when he had received the owl; after the confrontation with his parents in Diagon Alley earlier that week he didn’t think that he would hear from either of them for the rest of their days. The letter was both a surprise and a welcome and he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Remus was in no danger of being snatched away from them and his father had conceded victory to Draco. The only thing that they had to worry about now was when the media got wind of the triad between him and his two Gryffindor lovers.

The door to his bedroom opened and Draco looked up, watching as Harry entered the room. The brunette smiled and shut the door behind him before making his way over to the blonde’s bed, sitting down and making himself comfortable on the plush covers. He was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a brown sweater. “Where are you off to?” Draco asked curiously, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to a slightly scratchy cheek. 

“I’m going to have brunch with Hermione,” Harry explained, smiling at the blonde. “We have some things that we have to discuss.” 

“Not plans to run off and elope, I’m sure,” Draco drawled, raising an elegant eyebrow. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Of course not,” he confirmed. “I just wanted to tell you that I’ll see you at dinner.” He watched as the blonde placed a folded piece of parchment on the bedside table, the wax seal bearing the Malfoy crest plainly visible in the light of the room. Harry didn’t ask any questions; he knew that Draco would explain when he was ready. 

“I’ll see you then,” Draco nodded. Harry rose from the bed and made his way over to the door, looking at the blonde from over his shoulder. 

“I’m sure Remus would enjoy your company,” he said. Draco frowned at the seemingly random topic.

“What makes you say that?” he asked. 

Harry grinned. “He’s in the shower,” he said. Draco’s eyes darkened and he hurled himself from the bed, grabbing Harry’s wrist and dragging him down the hall towards the bathroom.

\--

\--

“You’re late, Harry,” Hermione reprimanded, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes ran up and down her friend’s frame, taking in his wet hair, hastily thrown on clothing and swollen lips curiously.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry about that,” Harry said sheepishly, sliding into his seat across from her. A waiter appeared and filled his glass with water. Harry thanked him and the two watched as the man left for another table. 

Opening his menu, Harry tried to ignore the piercing stare of his friend that was focused intently on him. He knew that she was burning with questions; why he was late, why he was ruffled, what he was keeping from her; but he wasn’t sure if now was the time to answer them. He, Remus and Draco had yet to talk about letting people know about their relationship; they all knew the frenzy that would happen once the media was alerted, but no one could predict how their friends were going to react. 

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, drawing Harry away from his thoughts and his eyes up to hers. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows and giving him an expectant look. Harry’s eyes flicked back to his menu, raising it so that it hid his face from her view. The bushy-haired female rolled her eyes impatiently and reached across the table, yanking the menu from her friend’s hands. 

“Hermione!” Harry protested, scrambling to grab the booklet back, but Hermione just lifted herself up and placed it on her seat, sitting back down and looking smugly at her astonished companion. 

“Tell me why you were late,” she demanded, crossing her arms once more across her chest. 

“I just got caught up in a few things at Grimmauld, that’s all,” Harry answered, holding his hand out. “May I have my menu back?” 

“Not yet,” Hermione said. “Is everything alright?”

Harry nodded. “Everything is fine. I was just talking to Remus and I lost track of time.” Hermione stared at him hard, her eyes narrowed as she calculated whether or not he was speaking the truth. Finally she decided that she had gotten all that she would from him at this moment and she pulled the menu from underneath herself and handed it back to him. 

“Do you both know what you would like?” a waiter asked a few minutes later as he appeared by their table. Hermione gave off her order, followed by Harry, and then the two friends were left alone once more. 

“So,” Hermione said, folding her fingers together and resting them on the table. “Shall I tell you about the progress that I’ve made?” 

Harry reached for his water glass. “Has there been progress?” he asked curiously. 

“Some,” Hermione said. “Not as much as I would have liked there to be by now, but that is to be expected. It still is quite soon after the . . . incident.” She glanced around the restaurant they were in carefully. It wouldn’t do for any of the muggles to hear about a War that they had no idea about; they didn’t want to cause a panic. Harry nodded in understanding so she pressed on. “With you fronting the campaign, I know that we’ll get all the support that we need.” 

“That or we’ll be thrown into Azkaban,” Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, 

Hermione clucked her tongue. “We have to think positively,” she said briskly. “Negative thinking doesn’t do any good.” She reached for the briefcase she had at her feet, putting it onto her lap and sliding a few sheets of paper out from inside. “I’ve drawn up a flow chart and a few graphs and also some steps that we should follow for the next few months.” 

Harry watched his friend in bemusement, shaking his head and hiding his chuckle at her usual zeal with which she tackled problems. Hermione continued to explain the details of her plans, pointing to different spots on the paper as Harry listened carefully. They talked softly, barely stopping long enough to say thank you to the waiter that brought them their food before submerging themselves into deep conversation once again.

Hours later Hermione straightened from where she had been hunched over her papers. She gathered her notes together and slid them neatly back into her briefcase. “I think we have a good plan for now,” she said, taking one last swallow of her water before standing. Harry, having already paid the bill, stood and followed her out of the restaurant to the nearest apparition point. 

“Thank you for lunch, Harry,” Hermione smiled, taking her friend into a tight embrace. “I’ll see you. Soon.” The emerald eyed male knew that the next time he saw her she was going to question him relentlessly about why he had been late today. He made a note to himself to talk to his lovers about it. 

“Thank you for all of your help, Hermione,” Harry said, pulling away from her hug. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Harry; it’s the right thing to do,” Hermione said loftily. With one last wave she popped out of existence, Harry disappearing soon after.

\--

\--

Months passed and things at Number 12 stayed mostly the same. Draco, Remus and Harry were still living in the house, Sirius and Bill stopping by occasionally to stay for a few days. Remus stayed mostly inside of the house, the collar snug around his neck as he stared out of the window and out onto the street. Harry and Draco would watch him from the doorway as the the older man trailed his fingers against the leather at his neck almost sensually, amber eyes locked unseeing onto the outside world. They knew that their lover was hiding himself away to escape the sneers and anger that was directed at him from scared citizens, but they had a plan to change that.

“How is the campaign going?” Draco whispered one morning as they gazed at their resting third. Remus was sleeping soundly in between the two younger men, his long fringe falling across face and tickling his nose. 

“Very well,” Harry said, sliding his hand across Remus’ bare chest. The skin was hot underneath his palm. “Hermione still has everything planned out to the smallest detail and things seem to be going along the way she wants them to.” 

Draco hummed gently. “That’s surprising,” he said quietly, his own hand joining Harry’s on Remus’ chest. They caressed the skin gently, watching as the nipples pebbled at their attention. “Political campaigns are usually difficult to predict.” 

“I know,” Harry responded. “I’m just as surprised as you are. But Hermione thinks that it shouldn’t be much longer now.” 

“Good,” Draco said, smiling softly. They were quiet for a few minutes, their fingers drifting across Remus’ torso and watching as the man arched and moaned faintly. 

“The papers are all signed,” Draco murmured suddenly. “We can show him at anytime.” 

“Tonight,” Harry said instantly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “At his birthday dinner.” 

The blonde chuckled in amusement at his lover. “Such a Gryffindor,” he snorted. Harry just grinned in reply. Draco leaned forward and pressed a teasing kiss to Remus’ nipple. The amber eyed man moaned, stirring and stretching as he began to emerge from sleep. Harry watched as the Slytherin tongued Remus’ nipple, his breath coming in short gasps as he peered at his lovers. With a faint whimper, the ebony haired male attached himself to the other nipple, his eyes closing as he licked and sucked. 

The two younger men didn’t flinch as a hand twined into their hair, clenching around the strands and pressing their faces closer to the chest they were ravishing. “What a way to wake up,” Remus rumbled, arching up into the mouths on his chest. 

Draco chuckled, the vibrations sending shivers through the werewolf’s body. “I know of something even better,” he whispered seductively, a smirk sliding over his features. Pushing the covers down strongly muscled legs, Draco slid down and swallowed Remus’ cock to the root, grey eyes fluttering closed in delight as the thick length slid into his throat. 

Remus moaned loudly, his back arching and his hands twining in soft blonde locks. Harry watched rapturously as the Malfoy heir hungrily sucked and licked their lover’s erection, faint sounds of pleasure escaping his reddened lips. Remus thrust shallowly into Draco’s mouth, his breath coming in harsh pants as the blonde in his lap brought him quickly and expertly to orgasm. With a shout, slightly smothered by Harry’s desperate lips, Remus came, his muscles quivering as his cock twitched and spurted into Draco’s devouring mouth. 

Sighing happily, the blonde slithered back up to the pillow, pressing quick sweet kisses to Remus’ stubble covered cheek as the two other men kissed. After they parted, each Gryffindor took Draco’s mouth with theirs. Remus could feel the younger men’s straining erection pressing against his thighs and he took one in each hand, stroking quickly and listening to the begging moans that sounded in his ears. Within moments the men were exploding, their warm cum sliding between Remus’ fingers and dripping onto the sheets. 

Remus smiled and pressed soft kisses to each of their foreheads. “What a wonderful way to start a birthday,” he whispered. 

Draco blinked drowsily, glancing across Remus’ chest and sending Harry a sly smile. “It’s only the beginning,” he said.

\--

\--

Sirius sat comfortably in his chair, his grey eyes sparkling as he gazed around at his family. Remus was seated in the center of the sofa, his hair falling into his twinkling eyes as he smiled and spoke to Bill. His godson was sitting on Remus’ right, their hands twined together and their shoulders touching. Draco was on the left, his arm draped over the back of the couch and his fingers brushing through both Remus’ and Harry’s hair randomly.

Bill sat on the floor in between Sirius’ legs, his hands waving wildly in front of him as he gestured during his conversation with Remus. The wolf laughed loudly, his head tossed back in mirth. Sirius’ eyes followed the line of that elegant, slender neck, his gaze landing on the dark brown collar that still graced his neckline. Sirius’ smile dimmed as he stared at the symbol of unfairness that had caused so many problems these last few months. He knew that Harry was working together with Hermione to try and get the law repealed, but he had his doubts about their work. The people of the wizarding world had set prejudices against those that were different and Sirius knew that that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Harry had explained to him that they weren’t trying to change the world and get everyone to see that werewolves were just like anyone else; they just wanted to have the law withdrawn so that Remus and everyone else unfairly imprisoned could try and return to the lives that they had before. Sirius hoped that they could succeed. 

Glancing over, Draco’s brow furrowed when he saw the look of intense thought that Sirius sported. “What has you frowning, Black?” he called. Remus and Bill stopped their conversation and all eyes turned to the former inmate. 

Sirius blinked, startled from his thoughts and the sudden attention that was focused on him. He shook his head. “Nothing, just thinking.” 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Bill grinned. Sirius poked him hard in the shoulder and the redhead laughed, catching the hand and pulling it to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

Smiling, Sirius squeezed Bill’s hand before looking back over to the three on the couch. “Have you told him yet?” he asked suddenly, quirking an eyebrow. 

Harry shook his head, his eyes flicking over to Remus before once again settling on Sirius. “We haven’t,” he said, smiling. 

Remus looked curiously back and forth between his lovers. “Am I finally going to find out what the two of you have been whispering about these last few months?” 

“Perhaps,” Draco said nonchalantly, but his eyes were glittering in the way that had become quite common since moving into Number 12. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment and handed it to Remus, who took it curiously. 

The room watched as he unfolded the paper, amber orbs flicking back and forth as he read the tidy script that was written before him. His breath caught in his throat, eyes widening in shock. Once he finished the paper, his stunned gaze flicked up look between all the other people in the room. Bill looked just as curious and confused as he did, but his lovers and Sirius were gazing at him with excitement. 

“What is this?” he whispered tremulously, shaking the paper to emphasize his point. 

“A gift,” Draco said. “What do you think?” 

“This is too much,” Remus protested, shaking his head. “I can’t . . . it’s impossible.” 

“It’s not impossible,” Harry reassured, pressing a loving kiss to Remus’ cheek. “The deed is in my name, but otherwise you are in charge. This will be your shop, Remus.” 

“Just like you wanted,” Sirius cut in. “Our first year at Hogwarts you told me that you wanted to open up a bookshop. You’re finally getting the chance.” 

Remus gave a slight chuckle, the sound slightly wet as he held back tears. “I can’t believe that you remember that,” he said quietly. “I . . .” He shook his head, still in disbelief. “Thank you.” Turning to Harry, he gave him a hard kiss before giving Draco the same treatment. Sending a bright smile to Sirius and Bill, he settled back into the cushions of the couch as the conversation started up around him again. He twined his hands with his lovers’, his heart feeling light as it thumped happily in his chest. 

At the moment, he was the happiest that he had ever been.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this tale. Thank you very much for taking the time to read and for all of you that left kudos and comments. They really mean so much to me and I hope that you enjoyed this story. See everyone next time. *waves*

**Epilogue**

The bell above the door tinkled merrily as another customer pushed into the shop, a scarf wrapped around their neck to ward off the chill of the blustery day. The man behind the counter looked up from what he was doing, a bright smile on his lips as he saw one of their regular customers. “Welcome to Wolf’s Books!”

“Hello, my dear,” the blonde smiled charmingly. “How are you this morning?” 

“I’m well,” Remus responded with a bright smile. His eyes were sparkling in pleasure, his face a picture of delight. The customer felt his own spirit lift even higher when he saw the joy that was coming from the man in front of him. 

Remus gestured towards one of the shelves. “We got a few new things in the other day that you might like, Mr. Fell. Feel free to take a look.” 

“Wonderful,” the man beamed. “Thank you, Remus.” 

“Of course,” Remus responded, watching the man sweep away down the aisle. The shop was bustling with people this morning. Some were standing amongst friends as they browsed through the shelves, pointing at different volumes and discussing the works that they were interested in. Others were seated around the tables that dotted the store, cups of coffee or tea resting on the surface in front of them as they relaxed. 

It had been two years since Harry, Draco and Sirius had purchased the small building for the shop. In that time Wolf’s Books had become a favorite haunt of many people. Located in a muggle area, the store was everything that Remus had dreamed of when he had been younger; brightly lit, filled to the brim with both people and books, soft music pumping from unseen speakers and the smell of fresh coffee filling the air. 

It was Remus’ heaven. 

In the two years that had passed since the opening of the store, things had mostly stayed the same. Draco, Harry and Remus were still living in Grimmauld Place with Sirius occasionally popping in from Egypt to visit. The former Azkaban prisoner’s relationship with Bill was even stronger than ever, despite the stir it had first caused with the redhead’s mother. 

Harry and Hermione were hard at work rallying to overturn the law governing the so called “dark” creatures, but Remus told them that they shouldn’t get their hopes up. The feelings against werewolves and other creatures was rooted deeply in the history and psyche of the wizarding world and it would take an immense struggle to try and change things. While they all understood that Remus didn’t want to raise his hopes too much in case everything came crashing down, they were determined to at least have the law scratched from the books. 

Draco had taken up a Transfiguration apprenticeship under Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts, a move that had surprised his lovers when he had first told them about it. But the two Gryffindors had seen the effect that it had had on the blonde, had watched him grow and flourish under the work these past few months. Draco occasionally helped out in the store, but most of his time was spent studying and practicing to meet the professor’s strict requirements. 

“Remus my dear, however do you come across such wonderful volumes?” Mr. Fell questioned as he arrived back at the counter, his arms laden with books. 

The wolf chuckled gently as he helped the blonde place the texts on the counter even as his cheeks flushed; how could he tell a muggle that the mythical stories he so loved were books written in a world that wasn’t supposed to exist? “Oh,” he began nonchalantly, beginning to ring up the purchases. “Just a lot of research.” 

“Well, they’re all wonderful,” the man beamed. “I wish that I could take every one with me.” 

Remus laughed again. “I’m glad that you enjoy the shop, Mr. Fell. And I’d be happy to put any books on hold for you if you -,” A clunk interrupted Remus’ words and he paused, his brows furrowing as a sudden weight seemed to be lifted off of him. 

“Oh, my dear,” Mr. Fell said, reaching for something on the counter. Remus felt his heart stop as his customer lifted up a familiar looking collar; a collar that had been around his neck for years. “Your necklace seems to have fallen off.” 

“I,” Remus breathed, shakily reaching for the piece of leather. “I . . .” 

“Are you alright, Remus?” the customer asked. 

The tawny haired man swallowed heavily, barely able to breathe as he stared down at the item that he was clutching. “I need . . . I need to go,” he muttered.   
“You don’t look well,” Mr. Fell said gently, fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach out and soothe Remus. “Will you be able to get home alright?” 

Remus nodded. “I’ll be fine. Mandi can finish ringing you up.” He clumsily gestured to one of the other employees, who hurried her way over with a look of concern painted across her features. 

“Take care of yourself, Remus,” his customer said, watching as the owner of the shop stumbled his way through a door marked “Employees Only”. 

The former professor’s legs collapsed underneath him as soon as the door closed behind him, his chest heaving as he tried to bring enough air into his lungs. What had happened? Why had the collar fallen off? What was going on? 

The fireplace in the small office flared to life and the green flames spat out Bill’s broad form, his blue eyes scanning the room. “Remus,” he gasped when he spotted the crumpled heap of his lover’s best friend. Amber eyes filled with confusion and terror and the barest traces of hope peered up at him through a long fringe as the redhead rushed to the man’s side. 

“Bill,” Remus whispered, weakly lifting off the collar and shaking it. “What’s happened?” 

The Weasley wrapped an arm around the wolf’s shoulders and helped get the man to his feet, holding him steadily against his chest. “It’s alright, Remus,” he soothed. “Come with me and everything will be explained.”

\--

\--

The crowd was huge, pressed tightly together as they stared up at the stage in front of them. Bill, his arm still wrapped around Remus’ waist to keep him standing, flashed a female auror two badges that allowed the men to be guided to a row of chairs in front of the stage. The redhead gently guided his charge into one of the chairs, taking the one next to him and wrapping an arm back around his shoulders. Remus still had the collar clenched in his fists, his knuckles white as he gripped it.

“You’re not planning to leave me for Remus, are you?” Sirius asked as he stepped up to the two. “I don’t think Draco and Harry would take very well to that.” 

“Not at all,” Draco said as he slipped out from behind Sirius, taking the seat on Remus’ other side and bringing the man to his chest. Bill stood and cradled Sirius’ face between his hands as he placed a tender kiss onto the older man’s lips. Sirius couldn’t stop the blush that crept across his cheeks, but he smiled brightly and took his seat next to his lover. 

“Draco,” Remus said softly. “What’s going on?” 

“I’d like to welcome everyone,” the amplified voice of a Ministry official sounded out across the crowd. A hush blanketed the crowd as everyone paid rapt attention to what was now happening on the stage. 

Draco placed a kiss on the top of his lover’s head. “You’ll find out,” he murmured, before his silver eyes trailed back to the stage. Remus, too, turned his attention to the front and his eyes went wide. Seated among Ministry officials and aurors were Harry and Hermione. They were neatly dressed in perfectly pressed robes and each was holding a folder on their lap. 

The Ministry official that silenced the crowd finished speaking and stepped from the podium, allowing auror Kingsley Shacklebolt to take his place. The towering man gazed out across the audience before he cleared his throat and began to speak. “I’d like to thank everyone for coming out this morning,” he began. “Your support has been insurmountable and it will continue to be needed in the years to come.” 

Draco’s finger brushed soothingly across Remus’ shoulder as Kingsley addressed the crowd. Although his lover had not kept up with much of wizarding news since the law had been passed, Malfoy made sure to read the Prophet every day. Not long ago, Minister Fudge had stepped down from office to save face in light of a scandal involving him, Delores Umbridge and a few other ministry officials. The Ministry had been thrown into a panic without a head of office, but after a few tense weeks Kingsley had stepped up and easily been voted into office. 

“Some of the former Minister’s decisions have been called into question these past few days,” Kingsley rumbled, his voice amplified to reach everyone in the back. There was a stir within the audience, a tension that rippled across the gathering of people. “Particularly one law unfairly enacted for profit, which has affected hundreds of people and their loved ones. As I’m sure everyone realizes, I am speaking of the law that has enslaved hundreds because of a prejudice that has been carried down the generations.” He glanced over his shoulder to Harry and Hermione, who nodded and rose from their seats. 

He turned back to the crowd. “I’ve invited Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger here today to speak more on this matter.” Kingsley stepped off to the side and brought his hands together, clapping loudly for the two that stepped up to the podium. 

“Hello everyone,” Hermione began. Harry nodded next to her, his eyes drifting down to the front row to look at his lovers. Hermione opened the folder that she had been holding and started speaking again. “Harry and I have been working tirelessly almost since the beginning to have this diabolical act repealed.” She paused for a moment before a bright smile broke across her features. “And I’m happy to say that this morning, our fight paid off.” 

Gasps echoed around the crowd and Remus shot from his chair, his eyes locked desperately on Harry. Draco and Sirius rose as well, each reaching out to place a steady hand on the wolf’s shoulders. Several thumps signified that some of the audience had passed out. 

Harry spoke this time. “It was uncovered that former Minister Fudge had passed the law for his own personal monetary gain, as well as to play off of the fear that still lingered from everything that happened with Voldemort.” Everyone flinched at the name, but Harry paid them no mind. “Now with a competent Minister in office, there should be no more of those happenings.” Kingsley coughed to mask his chuckle and Hermione made a show of shuffling papers to hide her smile. 

“I know that attitudes about so called “dark” creatures have been carried down for centuries,” Harry continued, his voice hardening, “But these views must change. Most people with these afflictions are not dark, they are suffering. Vampires have to watch as their loved ones age and die while they remain young and vibrant. Werewolves are ripped apart every month with agonizing pain.”

“With help from the Minister Shacklebolt, we have made it possible for doses of Wolfsbane potion and vials of blood to be made available to people stricken with these curses,” Hermione picked up. “This will be a major adjustment for our world, but it is something that is long overdue. Our hatred and intolerance breeds evil, is what gave the label dark. It’s time for things to change.” She nodded. “Thank you very much for your time.” 

“Minister,” Harry nodded, shaking hands with the auror before the two returned to their seats amidst a smattering of applause. Remus’ mouth was dry, his heart pounding in his chest as a roar sounded in his ears. The tips of Draco’s fingers brushed against the outside of his ear before warm lips followed. “You’re free, Remus,” he breathed. 

“Draco,” he murmured, still caught in disbelief. The blonde guided him back to his chair and the rest of the meeting passed in a quick blur. Kingsley and the rest of the Ministry officials made their way off stage while Harry and Hermione hurried down to the first row. 

Sirius quickly embraced his godson, laughing loudly even as his eyes clouded with tears. “You did it,” he said, letting go of Harry and turning to wrap his arms around Hermione. “You both did it.” 

“It was difficult,” Hermione smiled. “But it was well worth it. It shows that people are becoming more understanding and we may be a little bit closer to true equality one day.” 

“We can only hope,” Bill said with a smile, patting both Harry and Hermione on the shoulders. Hermione’s was smiling so widely her cheeks must have been hurting. Harry turned towards his lovers as the other three talked, his eyes locking with Remus’ stunned stare. 

“He’s in a bit of shock,” Draco said, smoothing his hand against the man’s back. 

“Understandably,” Harry said with a slight smile. 

Remus took a few steps forward. “How,” he asked shakily. “How did you-?” 

“It was hard,” Harry admitted. “But I’d do anything for you.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Cliché,” he muttered. 

“Shut it,” Harry responded, even though his gaze never left Remus. “Are you alright?” 

Remus shook his head. “I’m more than alright,” he murmured, closing the distance between them and enfolding the younger man in a tight embrace. A few stragglers from the crowd peered at the two curiously, whispering among themselves. Bill stepped up to hide them from view, glaring fiercely and sending the onlookers scattering. 

“Why don’t we get back to Number 12?” the redhead suggested gently. “We can get an early lunch and have a quick nap.” 

“That actually sounds quite lovely,” Remus nodded.

\--

\--

Sirius placed a hand on Remus’ shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze when his friend turned to look at him. “How are you?”

Remus smiled slightly. “Tired,” he said. 

“That’s to be expected,” Sirius replied. “There was a lot of excitement today.” 

“I know,” Remus murmured, turning around to rest against the sink and peering through the doorway towards the living room where Harry, Draco and Bill were talking. Hermione had hurried off after lunch to help finalize things at the Ministry. “I can’t believe they did it.” 

Sirius chuckled, the sound filled with stunned disbelief. “I know,” he said. “But you know Hermione; once she gets an idea in her head, it’s nearly impossible to shake her from it. And Harry would do anything to keep you safe.” 

“I’d do the same for him,” Remus responded. Laughter drifted from the living room and the two in the kitchen wondered what had been said. 

“I was wondering,” Sirius said suddenly, drawing Remus’ attention back to him. “Now that this law business has been sorted, would you want to expand your store?” 

Remus frowned in confusion. “What do you mean expand?” 

Sirius shrugged. “Maybe open up a side that’s for wizards only. Or perhaps open up a second shop in Hogsmeade.” Remus gave a slight hum as he thought about the animagus’ suggestion. 

During their search for space, Draco had noted that opening up a shop in Diagon Alley would be suicide with Flourish and Blotts dominating the space, which had caused the three to expand into muggle areas. After Remus had found out that the store was in a magic free area, he had thought that it was a gift in disguise; the knowledge that his world had blatantly turned on him was nearly too painful to bear. While he still used some magic, he now lived a mostly muggle life. 

“I think it would be good for you,” Sirius continued. “Healing.” 

Remus licked his lips. “It might be,” he admitted. “I just don’t know if I’m ready, yet.”

Sirius nodded in understanding. “Small steps then,” he said. “Why don’t we go to Diagon Alley in the next few days?” 

“I suppose we could,” Remus murmured, brushing strands of hair away from his eyes. “Perhaps Sunday, when the shop is closed.” 

“Of course,” Sirius said. “I’ll take care of the rest of the clean up. Why don’t you go talk to the others?” 

Lupin shook his head. “No Sirius, I can -,” 

“Remus,” Sirius said sternly, cocking an eyebrow. “Out.” 

With a slight chuckle, Remus gave his friend a soft smile before he turned and made his way out of the kitchen. Sirius watched curiously as he made his way upstairs instead of going out into the living room. Frowning slightly, he pulled out his wand and quickly finished cleaning the kitchen, before joining the others where he had left them. 

“Where’s Remus?” Harry asked. 

“He went upstairs,” Sirius answered. 

Draco stood from the couch. “Is he alright?” He reached out and hauled Harry off of his chair. 

Sirius licked his lips. “I’m not sure,” the dark haired man admitted. Bill patted the space on the couch next to him and the animagus slid into the spot. “Why don’t you go check on him?” 

“We’ll be back down in a bit,” Harry called over his shoulder as Draco dragged him from the room. 

The two found Remus in the room that they all shared. He was seated in the center of the bed, his hair obscuring his face as he gazed down at the collar that sitting so innocently on the bedspread in front of him. His lovers gave each other a worried look before they made their way over to him, taking a seat on either side of the tawny-haired man. 

“Remus,” Draco said quietly, taking one of his strong hands in between both of his. Harry wrapped an arm loosely around his waist and rested his forehead against the man’s temple. They sat quietly for a few minutes, breathing each other in, letting the weight of what had happened that day wash over them. There was still a lot that had to be done, a lot of backlash and media scrutiny to face, but at this moment it was more than enough.

“It’s over, Remus,” Harry said gently after some time, brushing the man’s shoulders softly with his lips. 

“No,” Remus said softly as a smile slid across his lips. He reached for one of Harry’s hands, entwining his fingers with both of his lovers. “It’s just the beginning.”

**The End**

_Completed: November 20, 2011_

**Author's Note:**

>  **(1)** : Remus would have been in his first year at Hogwarts when Lucius was in his seventh, but we’re going to overlook that for this story’s sake.
> 
>  
> 
> _Hello everyone. If this piece of work seems vaguely familiar to anyone, it's because I had posted it some years ago on a couple of different websites, but had removed everything because I was having issues with people stealing my work. But now that a few years have gone by and I'm getting back into writing, I've decided to put my works back up and hope that I won't encounter something like that on this site._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment or some kudos; even though this work is old and has already been on the internet, it is kind of nerve-wracking to be posting again! I hope everyone is doing well and I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Also, tag suggestions would be much appreciated._


End file.
